from hate to love fulfilling a prophecy
by poisonberry2k6
Summary: She hated him and he enjoyed it...Listen Potter leave me the hell alone before I send you to the hospital...But his sister had a plan...Okay ladies and gentleman I believe we all know why we are here...that had to work...
1. Meeting the Neighbor

Chapter One: Meeting the neighbor  
  
"James Potter i hate your @#%!&* guts !"  
  
Ten year old Lily Evans shouted to a retreating James Potter. When Lily wasn't looking James put a few dungbombs in her gym bag.So when she opened her bag she was greeted with an unflattering scent.This got Lily frustrated because she never knew where he got this stuff from. She was lucky though because her parents weren't home.If they were she would have surley been grounded for her outburst. See it all started when they were two and James gave her a piece of candy that gave her boils all over, since then she's been trying to repay him but she would get caught and everytime and she would be punished.In fact everytime Lily was punished it had something to do with James Potter.  
  
"Arrrgghh!!"  
  
A frustrated Lily shouted as James entered his house next door. Too frustrated to continue her game of basketball Lily stomped all the way inside to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Both of her parents were at work (Her father owned his own company that had at least twenty branches in every major country,and her mother was a successful fashion designer, so as you can see they were quite rich so were the Potters and just about everyone else who lived in that neighborhood) and petunia was spending the week at a friends house so she only had herself to worry about. Just as she was about to mix the pancake batter the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lily answered.  
  
"Your end shall come and James Potter shall rule the Earth."  
  
"James Potter just go to hell and make everyone happy already"  
  
Lily shouted angrily into the phone and slammed it down.  
  
"Ugghh i can't believe this ,wait a minute how the hell did he get my number?" Lliy thought to herself.  
  
"Great that's another way for him to bother me"  
  
Lily threw her hands in the air and went back to the kitchen. Just as she was about to turn on the stove the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" Lily answered.  
  
"Hey Evans listen i just wanted to say i'm sorry about what happened earlier. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Lily just sat there completely surprised.That was the first time ever that James Potter ever apologized to her.  
  
"Hey you still there?" James asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well bye."James said after a long pause.  
  
Lily still wasn't sure what was happening.  
  
"Oh and Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you think I meant anything i just said your an even dumber than i thought."  
  
Just as she was about to hang up she heard laughter joing in with James it was obvious that his friends were over there with him.Lily hung up the phone with anger flowing right out of her. A few minutes later just as she was about to sit down to eat the phone rang again.  
  
"Listen Potter leave me the hell alone before i send you to the hospital !"  
  
Lily said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Well i have many nicknames but James Potter has never been one of them"  
  
Petunia said jokingly.  
  
"Oh hi "  
  
Lily was relieved that it wasn't James again.  
  
"I take it that that Potter boy is giving you trouble again"  
  
"Gee how did you know"  
  
Lily asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Hmmmmm let's see you threating to send me to the hosital was a clue"  
  
Petunia said going along with the game.  
  
"Oh Pet it was awful he put those awful smelling things in my bag and then he calls this house how he got our number is still a mystery. It was just awful."  
  
"Lily when are you going to get it through your head James likes you. He just does this to keep your attention and to keep you thinking about him,even if you are just plotting his death, and it looks like he's doing a good job at it too. I mean look at you you have beautiful green eyes, gorgeous long red hair that touches your waist, a creamy complexion to die for, your smart,your a great fighter, you play just about every sport and your good at all of them unlike me, and you speak four languages fluently. So stop acting like your the ugly duckling. I mean your only ten and guys are already falling at your feet."  
  
By the end of Petunia's mini speech Lily was blushing madly but she quickly recovered.  
  
"Will you stop it with that. He does not like me.Nor do i like him."  
  
Lily said aggravated .  
  
"Whatever anyway I just called to check up on you and to tell you I'll be home tommorrow night.Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lily said and went back to finishing her breakfast.When she was done she went upstairs to their indoor gym. After excercising for an hour and a half (which included running two miles to blow off steam from the James incident) she went to take a shower and then she flopped on her bed and drifted to sleep for about fifteen minutes until there was some sort of exploding noise coming from outside her window.When she finally dragged herself out of bed and looked at the clock she saw it was twelve fortyfive in the afternoon she went to the window only to see James and his friends playing in his backyard.Some of the anger from that morning came back making it evident to Lily that she wouldnt be able to get back to her nap so she went downstairs to make herself some lunch.  
  
*meanwhile in the potter backyard*  
  
"Hey James that was great what you did earlier I just cant get over it"  
  
James' friend Peter Pettigrew replied as the guys were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Okay first of all Peter the prank was good but we've had better moments so stop acting like a fool and second dont ever disrrupt a conversation about quidditch."  
  
James' bestfriend Sirius Black spat at Peter.  
  
"Okay be nice Sirius we don't need any problems between you two,okay?"  
  
Another good friend of James by the name of Remus Lupin said.  
  
"You know Remus for there to be any problems between us to he would actually need the guts talk back."  
  
Sirius said while pointing to Peter.  
  
"Come on Sirius try to be nice to Peter"  
  
James said as if he'd said hundreds of times before.  
  
"You know I dont see why we even have to be friends with him he backs out of almost every prank we pull and he's scared of almost every one."  
  
Sirius said while biting into an apple.  
  
"You know most people have the decency to wait until the subject is gone before they start bad talking them."  
  
Peter whispered bitterly.  
  
"So James you have a thing for the Evans girl."  
  
Remus said hoping for a change of subject and boy did he suceed.  
  
"What!"  
  
James yelled outraged.  
  
"The Evans girl... dont you have a crush on her?"  
  
Remus asked he was truly curious now.  
  
"Yeah I'd like to know the answer to that question myself she's pretty hot"(Remus and even Peter agreed)  
  
Sirius said leaning in on James wanting to know the answer.  
  
"First of all Sirius you being so close to my face is making me nervous."  
  
James said eyeing Sirius.This affectingly making him move farther than he was sitting away from James to begin with.Peter started laughing at this rather loudly rewarding him with strange stares from James and Remus and a look of disgust from Sirius.This made him shut up immidiately.  
  
"So Potter what up with you and Lily" Sirius said eager to know the answer to the question.  
  
"Nothing okay she doesn't like me nor do I like her."  
  
James replied firmly.Then he added  
  
"The day that i even remotely care for Lily is the day Snape makes the quidditch team at Hogwarts."  
  
This sent all of them laughing for they all knew snape was a horrible quidditch player he spent all of his energy trying to stay on the broom that he couldnt concetrate on the game.He couldnt even stay on the slowest model which was the "galaxy250".  
  
"So Remus did you get your Hogwarts acceptance letter yet?"  
  
Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah two days after my birthday"(which was three weeks ago)  
  
"You?" Remus asked Sirius in return  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sirius replied(his birthday was last week)  
  
"So what prank are we gonna play on Raven this year we gotta make it good"  
  
James said.  
  
Raven Potter was James twin sister and ever year on their birthday they would play a prank on her every year it got better.Last year they turned her hair a god awful shade of that she had to cover up with a hat and the year before that they covered her bed in cake frosting and she didnt realize it until she got under her covers.  
  
"Ah the memories"  
  
Sirius said with a wierd expression on his face.  
  
"I dont know but it has to be better than last year"  
  
Remus said.  
  
"I might have an idea "  
  
Peter spoke up.  
  
"Alas he speaks"  
  
Sirius said sarcasam dripping from his voice.  
  
"Well whats this plan of yours"  
  
Remus said impatiently after a moment of silence.  
  
And with that the plan went underway. 


	2. Chapter Two: The birthdays

Chapter Two: The birthdays  
  
"Lily hurry up we're gonna be late"  
  
Lily's mother Rose Evans yelled from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Hold on I'll be right down."  
  
Lily yelled from her room.When she finally made it downstairs Lily saw that both of her parents were done and so was Petunia.  
  
"You know I dont see why we have to go"  
  
Lily said with some hope left.  
  
"Lily dear we must go it's only polite we were invited by the Potters and we didn't have anything planned for this afternoon."  
  
Lily's mother Mrs.Evans replied.  
  
"I agree with your mother "  
  
Replied Adam Evans lily's father.  
  
"But why cant I just stay home and you guys tell me about it when you get home"  
  
By this time they were already at the Potter door and there was no turning back now.  
  
"Now Lily please try to behave yourself tonight ."  
  
Mrs.Evans said just as Petunia rang the doorbell to the Potter home.  
  
"Ah Rose,Adam I'm glad you could make it come in please"  
  
"Petunia you look beautiful and so do you Lliy "  
  
Mrs.Potter said truthfully.  
  
"Lily you know where it is"  
  
Mrs.Potter said referring to the library.Where Lily often went to read.The party passed rather uneventfully until it was time for cake and to Lily was pleased to not to have seen James so far. When everyone gathered around the two cakes Lily was dissapointed to see him with his friends standing there along with his twin sister Raven whom Lily had forgotten about until now.Lily also noticed that Raven was watching the four boys warily and Lily knew she had good reason to do so .Lily was surprised that no prank had taken place but she knew it wouldnt be long until something happened and boy she had never been closer to the truth,but to whom it would happen she wouldn't expect.Just as everyone was being seated at the table Raven sternley said to her mother Mrs.Potter  
  
"I am not sitting next to James or any oh his friends, theres no way in hell that I'm gonna-"  
  
"Okay fine just swap seat with some one else you dont have make things difficult"  
  
Mrs.Potter said half laughing at the stress of her daughter.  
  
Being pleased that she was getting her way Raven quickly set out to find someone to switch with before it was too late.She then found the perfect person.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
"Oh Lily hi"  
  
Raven said.She then quickly said in one breath:  
  
"Hey Lily, we dont really get a chance to talk that much actually at all but I was wondering if you could do me a reall good favor could you swich seats with me, thanks"  
  
Raven said her breath giving out at the end and before Lily could protest to anything Raven ran to her new seat that happened to be at the other end of the table next to Petunia.  
  
"I wonder why-"  
  
Lily then interrupted her own thought  
  
"I have to sit next to James and possibly his friends too."  
  
But just as Lily was about to throw Raven out of her seat ,literally, Mrs.Potter came rushing over to Lily and started thanking Lily for switching seats with Raven.  
  
"Oh Lily thank you so much for doing this.It was incredibally sweet of you to do that and i know you and James dont get along well ,that was an incredible sacrifice you made for her thank you once again.  
  
At the end of her thank you's to Lily Mrs.Potter rushed off into another room.Lily became overwhelmed with guilt and decided she would just sit next to James and if he bothered her she would just take care of him herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile with the soon to be marauders.....................................  
  
"Peter i have to admit this was a good plan ,you just might have potential."  
  
Sirius said mischieviously.  
  
"Yep i knew you had it in you all along "  
  
James said clapping Peter on the back.  
  
"Well we out to be getting this show on the road"  
  
Remus said rubbing his hand together.  
  
"Okay lets go "  
  
James said excited to see his sister's reaction to this year's prank.  
  
And with that they headed to there seat only to see something that they weren't expecting instead of Raven going to the seat Lily was about to sit in the birthday girl's and they couldn't let her sit in that seat .  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!"  
  
all four boys yelled at the same time hoping to stop her from sitting and they suceeded.  
  
"What do you want"  
  
Lily said frustrated.  
  
"Ummm"  
  
all four guys said trying to do some quick thinking.Then finally Sirius said  
  
"umm hi how are you today?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Lily said.  
  
" and if you dont mind im going to my seat now"  
  
"Wait !"  
  
James practically shouted earning stares from the entire room but soon every one went back to their previous activities.  
  
"Potter what do you want ?"  
  
Lily said truly agitated.  
  
"Umm-" i just wanted to tell you that you look nice"  
  
James blurted out without thinking he then realized that he wasnt lying lily stood before him wearing a denim skirt with a ruffled bottom and a matching halter top.But as soon as the thought entered his head it left just as quickly.  
  
Lily knowing he was up to something with his friends for they never took their eyes off of her told James and all of his friends to shove that complement in a certain place.  
  
"Lily"  
  
Mrs.Evans shouted in shock.  
  
" you apologize this instant."  
  
"but mom i didnt start "  
  
Lily was then interrupted by Mrs.Potter who was rushing everybody to their seats .  
  
"I will deal with you young lady at home"  
  
Mrs.Evans said while being pushed to her seat.  
  
"argghh!!!"  
  
Lily exclaimed in agitation.  
  
"I willl get you back Potter, one of these days i will get you back"  
  
Lily muttered to herself.By this time Lily made her way to the center of the room and was about to sit down when once again she was interrupted by James.  
  
"Lily no ! you cant sit there"  
  
"And why is that "  
  
But before Lily could get her answer Mrs. Potter interrupted them both  
  
"James and Lily will you please take your seat .  
  
"Not a problem with me"  
  
Lily replied while sitting down and then it happened.Their plan went action but it wasn't the victim they planned on. There ws a thin and barley visible cord going across Lily's seat and when she sat down on it it triggerd another cord that pulled on a bucket of mayonaisse making it fall all over Lily.To make matters worse Lily was allergic to to mayo making her break out in rashes all over.After the bucket of mayo dumped its contents on Lily it swung back hitting a switch on the wall making a keylime pie (which lily hates) hit her in the face.and to make matters worse when lily pushed her chair back out of nowhere literally water and glue fell on her head.Lily was so outraged from what just happened and from earlier on in the week and over the years that thay have known eachother and the mayo was starting to cause her to break out into rashes all over.She then turned her outraged eyes toward James, Sirius, Remus,and Peter and then something happpened her famous green eyes turned red and gold and all of the eating utensils at the table went flying towards the the four boys.This effectively made the four boys jump out of their seats and start to run around the large dining room but no matter where they went they were still being followed meanwhile lily didnt even blink or take her eyes off of the four boys runing around the room until she snapped out of her mini trance .As if realizing what just happened Lily turned around and ran out of the Potter home, but not before hearing the whispers , seeing the entire room stare at her and seeing the horrified looks on the faces of Sirius,Remus,and James.Peter was on the floor crying lily couldnt see his face because his hands were covering them.When she ran out of the Potter home she ran into hers and she didnt stop until she was up the stairs and in her room she then quickly got out of her clothes and went into her bathroom and took a shower when she was done she rubbed in a lotion that practically stopped all the itching from her rashes.She was lucky that the glue didnt get a chance to dry.She then put on some long baby blue slacks and a thin but long sleeved white and baby blue shirt since it was summer and she needed to cover her now red skin.Just as she was done she heard a noise downstairs and could hear her family entering the house.Lily not feeling she could face anybody after what happened because she wasn't sure what happened herself went out onto her balcony and went down the stairs into her back yard and slipped out of the gate and ran as far as she could.She didnt know to where but she had to run. She ran at full speed which was pretty fast since Lily was very athletic.She loved all and every single sport. She didnt stop until she couldnt breathe.When she finally stopped she looked at her surroundings and she saw that she was in the downtown portion of London near a ice cream parlor that she visited frequently and she was disgusted to see that she was only three miles and a half from her house which that there were three miles and a half seperating and James Potter and his friends which were more than likely sleeping over at his house. As they usually do.But who wouldnt ,all the houses in that neighborhood had no less than eight large bedrooms each having their own bathroom ,a gigantic pool for some and for others a more than spacious lawn for anything you'd want to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*meanwhile at the Evans' home*  
  
"Lily can we come in ?"  
  
Mr.Evans called outside of his daughters door.The three of them had just finished an emergency family meeting, none of them knowing what to do or say .After a few minutes a concerned Mr. and Mrs.Evans stepped into Lily's bedroom only to see that it was daeserted.  
  
"We should have known that she would take the outside staircase."  
  
Mrs.Evans said as if it was the most obvious thing world while sitting at the edge of Lily's bed. What was happeneing at the moment didnt seem real to anyone living in the Evans house hold.  
  
"Should we go look for her ?"  
  
Mr.Evans asked after about ten minutes silence.  
  
"You dont think she went back to finish the job do you?"  
  
Petunia asked frightened . Usually she was so comfortable with her sister but now she felt like she didnt even know her.  
  
"Petunia dont be absurd "  
  
Mrs.Evans said .  
  
"Yeah dont be foolish Petunia ,Lily would never do something like that."  
  
Mr.Evans said while he was starting to think that maybe Lily would go that far but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head .Lily is sweet and innocent and she would not intentionally hurt someone nonetheless kill them he said to himself inside of his head.  
  
"After a few minutes later Mrs.Evans broke the very uncomfortable silence by suggesting that they talk to Lily when she gets back home from where ever it is she went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while at the Potter home the soon to be mauraders were still in the dining room in a corner talking.  
  
"I, I, I think that we went to far ."  
  
Peter managed to stutter.  
  
"You think ?"  
  
Sirius spat out at him, while Remus was trying to clean the cut on James' arm.(One of the knives managed to slice across his arm.)  
  
"You know"  
  
Remus said hesitantantly ,then he continued  
  
"You know what this means right?"  
  
"No ,what ?"  
  
Sirius replied while massaging a wound that he got from a fork that stabbed him.  
  
It was now obvious to Remus that the guys were still so surprised from thr recent events that they never put two and two together.  
  
"Lily's one of us, Lily's a witch"  
  
James and Siriius gave Remus a wierd look then they looked at each other and at the same time said  
  
"Oh s*it"  
  
While this was happening Peter passed out from fright. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the Potter mansion Mr. and Mrs. Potter were deep in conversation in the library.  
  
"What are we going to do about Lily I mean its very obvious that she's a witch and a very powerful one at that."  
  
Mr.Potter asked Mrs.Potter who was rummaging through the nearest bookshelf frantically.  
  
"Mona are you even listening dont you care about this at all ? "  
  
Mr.Potter asked his wife after it being made clear that she wasn't paying him much mind.  
  
"Anthony of course i care !"  
  
Mrs.Potter said exasperatedly.She then continued on by saying:  
  
"Anthony do you think it's started yet ?Albus said that this prophecy would begin around the time of Hogwarts. But it doesnt make sense how could their love be the best of all if they hate each other.I just dont understand .Oh I cant stand not telling James and Raven about this, they should know-"  
  
"Mona are you out of your mind ?you know we cant tell the children until we are positive that they can handle it and we dont even know if Lily is the other part of this prophecy"  
  
"Are you blind Anthony? did you not see the power and the energy that was coming from her tonight ,its obvious that she is a witch she could be the one."  
  
"No I'm not blind, but there are millions of female witches out there what makes you think that it's Lily?"  
  
"Well Anthony thats why I'm looking for the book with the passage in it I remember it has a description of the two .If we find it then we'll know whether or not it's Lily.  
  
Just as the words escaped his wife's mouth he pulled a book out of a magically locked compartment and opened the book to the center and read aloud its contents.  
  
Their love will be the strongest ever  
But when they fight all hell breaks loose  
It will make most jealous  
But they will always know who their true friend are  
Seperate they are powerful, intellectually and magically  
Together they are extraordinary.  
Their minds are like that of no other, able to unerstand the most difficult spells  
and potions in a matter if minutes.  
True to their friends they will always stay  
and nothing will lead them away from them.  
They will protect the world from the most evil of their day  
and they shall produce an heir whose powers are unknown.  
Who are these remakable beings you may ask ?  
It will be the stag and the tiger, the flower and the planter, the  
seeker and the chaser, the cardinal and the raven.  
This couple will set us free from fear ,this couple will give us back our freedom.  
  
"You know that's the first time I've read it."  
  
Mr.Potter said.  
  
"So do you mean to tell me that that is not about James and Lily? what do you think Merlin meantwhen he said' they will protect the world from the evil of their day' ?"  
  
Mrs. Potter asked worry in her voice.  
  
"I dont know"  
  
Was all Mr.Potter could reply.He sat there with the book on his desk rereading the passage in his head while Mrs. Potter did the same over his shoulder.  
  
"Anthony you cant tell me that this isnt describing James and Lily" Mrs.Potter said braking the silence, compassion in her voice.  
  
"Yeah but there are a few things i am not clear on" Mr.Potter continued  
  
"Okay such as "  
  
He then started" well whats this about a stag and a tiger? and and this talk of a flower and a planter maybe its not James and Lily after all."  
  
Mr.Potter quickly added not liking being wrong, but Mrs.Potter enjoyed being right and wasnt going to let this pass on with him winning.  
  
"Anthony you cant tell me that this isnt describing James and Lily" Mrs.Potter said braking the silence, compassion in her voice.  
  
"Yeah but there are a few things i am not clear on" Mr.Potter continued  
  
"Okay such as "  
  
He then started" well whats this about a stag and a tiger? and and this talk of a flower and a planter maybe its not James and Lily after all."  
  
Mr.Potter quickly added not liking being wrong, but Mrs.Potter enjoyed being right and wasnt going to let this pass on with him winning.  
  
"I got it Anthony planter does mean James, planter is referring to james let me make easy for you planter and potter see a connection?  
  
"no there isnt a connection they are two different things."  
  
"Well at least i tried ."  
  
Mrs.Potter said,but she then stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"Anthony wait was all that talk about the seeker and the chaser?"  
  
"Well that's obvious honey their talking about quidditch, their both gonna be on the quidditch teams at hogwarts."  
  
"Well of course you would know that since it's quidditch related, but on a serious note can you imagine what Lily is going through lost and alone and confused about these knew powers that she just found that she has and not being able to get the answers that she want and needs from her family the people that she know and loves.We should help out her out. She's gonna have many questions and she needs someone to answer them."  
  
"That's a great idea" Mr.Potter added and with that they went to bed ending the conversation on that note. 


	3. the letter

Chapter Three: The letter  
  
The next few weeks were all a blur to Lily, with Mr.and Mrs. Potter explaining every thing they knew about the wizarding world to Lily. (which was alot)From some of spells she would be learning about, to some of the desserts in the wizarding world, to quidditch (which fascinated Lily alot since she had an obsession with sports)to the ministry of magic and its different departments ,to all the different types of creatures that muggles had no idea existed ,to all of the different legends to the wizarding school that they attended which was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which included it's history, backround information about the four houses such as the type of people who went into each,the types of classes that they offer, and the enchanted great hall. To Lily it sounded more like a business pitch.On one day Lily's curiosoty overcame her and she went next door to the Potter's home, thankfully James was over at Remus' house and has been there since the morning after the party.  
  
"Hello there Lily, is something wrong?" Mrs.Potter asked.  
  
"Umm no i just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Oh....Well go ahead ,what do you want to know?" Mrs.Potter asked while stepping out onto the porch.  
  
"Well its just that the way you and Mr.Potter talk about this Hogwarts I wanted to know if there were any other wizarding schools."  
  
Mrs.Potter was slightly taken aback by the question and had dileberately not told Lily about any other school but Hogwarts for that was the reason she was spending so much time with Lily so she could make sure tht nothing got in the way of this prophecy coming true.  
  
"ummm- yes there are thousands of them located all around the world in every country" she answered slowly then asked Lily why.  
  
"oh i was just curious to know since you never mentioned any other school besides trhis Hogwarts.  
  
"Well thats because Hogwartsis the safest and best school on this earth" Mrs.Potter quickly added .  
  
"Well by Mrs.Potter will be coming tonight (tonight was her birthday)  
  
"Sorry Honey we cant ."  
  
"That's okay well i'll be seeing you ."  
  
Lily's eleventh birthday party passed without anything going wrong, to her amazement. Surely the next day she when she was in the pool right after receiving another plea of forgiveness from a desperate James(which she didnt even bother listening to) she was greeted by an army of owls in the sky which line up at her feet while she getting out of the pool. She had over thirty four schools asking her to attend their schools.By the time she got to her last owl she had letters from Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang, and La Escuela de Brujeria which was an all girls academy in the Dominican Republic. but for some reasone something was pushing Lily away from these letters and to the last last owl that stood at her feet.It was a friendly looking barn owl patiently waiting it's turn. When she turned to it she gently took the parchment from its beak and watched it fly away. For some reason she felt a little more excited while she tore into the letter and read aloud its contents.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
I am glad to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you choose to attend , inside you shall find a complete  
list of your school supplies and uniform requirements .Enclosed you will also find a  
ticket with the time of the train's departure. Have a safe rest of summer and we all hope to you at the start of term.  
  
your sincerley,  
  
Proffessor M. McGonnagol- deputy head mistriss  
  
Proffessor A. Dumbledor- head master  
  
With this Lily ran inside with her bundle of letters only to almost run into Petunia in the hall  
near their game room.  
  
"Lily where are you going to in such a rush and what are those?" Petunia asked while pointing to the bundle of letters her sister was carrying.  
  
"OH Petunia these are all acceptance letters from all these different wizarding schools all over the world! can you believe it ? Lily practcally yelled into her sister's ear.  
  
"Umm wow thats-" Petunia didn't get a chance to finish her statement because Lily cut her off.  
  
"There not just from one place either there from all over the world heres on from Spain and another from Italy and heres one from Belgium and hers one from the Dominican Republic and one from puerto Rico and heres one from America ohh Petunia isnt it just fabulous?"  
  
"Yeah Lily its great " Petunia said rather unenthusiastically which Lily quickly dismissed and went to find her parents who had both came home an hour ago.On her way to the tennis court where she would find her parents she realized that Petunia has been acting different ever since the night of James and Raven's party. Before she knew it she was outside watching her mom cream her dad in a game of tennis.Before long the game was over her mom winning by a point.  
  
"lily what are those honey" ?  
  
her mother asked. Hearing this she regained her excitment a smile creeping up on her face and soon she was jumping up and down shouting out of happiness again.  
  
"Whoa sport calm down there , the entire neighboorhood will hear you." Mr.Evans said , but Lily didnt care. Meanwhile what Mr. Evans said had some truth . Even though the entire neighborhood didnt hear them James did. Both his Parents were at work ,Raven was a friends house and Sirius ,Remus ,and Peter all had to go home two days before so he was wandering around his house boredom radiating from him so naturally when he heard the noise outside he rushed to the nearest window to see what was going on. When he looked outside he saw Lily jumping up and down and her parents trying to restrain her.  
  
"Really that girl has some serious problems" James said while watching the red head with radiant green eyes grin broadly to her parents while they were reading something .For some reason he couldnt stop watching her and with out him noticing he had a smile on his face just from watching Lily.After a few moments he heard his front door open and heard Raven's voice . He quickly snapped out of his trans and moved from the window. asplit second after he moved from the window Lily looked up at the Potter house seeing just an empty window she frowned a bit bit but quickly went on with her discussion with her parents as to which school she would be going to.Later on that same night Lily had been left alone at home with nothing to do but have a battle in her head as to which school she would be going to her parents were out dancing and Petunia was on a date with a boy named Vernon. She really wanted to go to Beaxbaton for she had a strange fascination with french people but her heart was leading her towards Hogwarts but she didnt know why. After about three hours Lily deciced to listen to her heart and go to this Hogwarts school that she has heard so much about but she promised herself if she didnt like it she would transfer to Beaubaxton. The next day Lily told her parents of her decision and they borrowed an owl from Mrs. Potter which she was more than glad to let them use once she found out what they were using it for to send Lily's confirmation letter. Since the term was going to start in two weeks Lily asked Mrs. Potter where she could purchase her school supplies for didnt know of any place that sold these things .  
  
"Oh Lily I have a wonderful idea, why dont you just come with us tomorrow we have yet to purchase James' and Raven's things and besides it will give you a chance to talk to Raven, you two really ought to get to know each other."  
  
Before Lily could object Lily's parents quickly accepted because they were both going to be busy for the next few days.  
  
"Well then it's all set Lily be here at seven thirty sharp we want to get there before too many people are than it will be impossible to get anything done. "  
  
Lily really didnt want to go with the Potters tomorrow but she didn't have a choice she neede her school supplies. That night she lay in her bed waiting for sleep to come to her but she knew was to excited to sleep. Then sher mind started to slowly drift away.  
  
"I cant believe i have to be in the vicinity of Potter tomorrow. He better not get on my bad side."  
  
With her current thoughts Lily managed to get a bit mad making her realize how warm it was in her room. So she got out of bed and and walked across the more than spacious bedroom to her window seat where she sat for a while and loooked up at the stars. After about five minutes something caught her attention. She looked across from her window to see the lights in James's room to turn on. Of all the bedrooms why did his hae to be the one facing her room? Since his shades were pulled down Lily kept watching out of curiosity for it was four thirty in the morning and most eleven year olds weren't awake at that time. As she kept watching she saw his shdow walk around the room and then leave after a few minutes his shadow reappeared and went back into bed. Now Lily would have thought nothing of it but that's not the first time that he has done that.  
  
"Actually come to think of it " Lily whispered to herself "actually come to think of it most of the time he doesn't pull down his shade and at every night at four thirty he always gets out of bed and leaves his room I should know that blasted light is always waking me up " she ssaid the last part some what bitterly but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
Lily decided that she had more important things to do and think about besides the wierd schedule of James Potter and with that she stumbled back into bed immidiately falling asleep James being the last thing on her mind. Lily woke up to her alarm clock when she looked at it she was dismayed to see that she only got two hours of sleep. But for some reason she was oddly refreshed. She quickly hopped out of bed bringing her clothes into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Lily came out wearing a pair of deep blue flared jeans sneakers and a matching top with her hair in a messy pontail.She then quickly wrote a note to her parents telling them that she left (that was the beauty of owning your own company both her parents got to sleep in late). Looking at the clock she saw that she had ten minutes until she had to go to the Potter's so she went downstairs and heated up a pop tart and downed a glass of orange juice and with that she left .When she got to the door of the Potter's home she was surprised to see that the door opened before she even knocked.  
  
"Oh hi Raven I was just about to knock "  
  
"Oh hey there Lily I heard that you were coming wih us , I was just about to go sit in the car and wait for mum and James do you wanna come wait with me?" Raven asked.  
  
"Sure" was all Lily replied  
  
When they were in the car, Lily and Raven sat in the most uncomfortable silence possible. After a few more seconds Raven turned on the radio surfing the stations for a good sond and soon found one by the bee gees and unknowingly started to sing along and before Lily knew it she was singing along too.After the song ended all of the uncomfortable silence was gone they were laughing and joking and didnt even realize that Mrs.Potter was standing there with James staring at the two girls who were oblivious to their surroundings.All the meanwhile Mrs. Potter was thinking why Lily couldn't be like that with James. Lily was happy through out the entire ride talking about everything with Raven finding it incredible that they hit it off so well. Though she did wished she could have changed the seating arrangement she was sitting right in between Raven and James whom she hoped would have sat in the front but Mrs. Potter was persistent for him to sit in the back . 


	4. diagon alley

Chapter Four: Diagon alley  
  
For most of the car ride Lily and Raven were laughing and talking about everything and anything that came into their head. All the mean while both girls finding it amazing that they were hitting it off so well.Lily could see that the day was starting off great .But she wished she could have changed the seating arrangement a bit. She was stuck right in between James and Raven, when she tried to have Raven sit in the middle Mrs. Potter "remembered" something and had Raven go get it in the house all the meanwhile forcing Lily into the car next to James. Just as Raven was about to tell Lily a joke she had heard Mrs. Potter pulled Raven into a discussion about something that would keep Raven distracted for at least the rest of the car ride. Obviously Raven was in love with a band that was very popular in the wizarding world. From what Lily gathered they were an all boy band that was actually year older than Lily and Raven they were called the VaMpIrEs (I couldn't come up with a better name) . For the rest of the car ride Lily sat in silence next to James as Raven talked quite animatedly about this band.Lily was getting a bit suspicious for James who was right next her had said a word or even made a sound ever since they got into the car. Lily cautiously looked from the corner of her eye to see what he was doing , and was very surprised to see that he was just looking out the window watching the on coming traffic zoom by. Lily was also amused by the fact that James was practically sitting on the wall. It was obvious to Lily that he was trying to give her as much space as possible .  
  
"I cant belive it " Lily thought to herself " I cant believe it , I think that James Potter is actually scared of me. Well it doesnt matter he should be after what he and his friends did to me.."  
  
From there it was Like Lily's head just split up and involuntarily went into a full debate.  
  
side one : serves him right he should be scared of you Lily maybe then he'll grow up . side two: but he is only eleven i mean he shouldn't be walking around as he was in  
military school for Pete's sake! side one: oh well as long as he lays off of you Lily then it doesn't really matter. side two: thank you for agreeing with me. side one: we'll just get him back for everything he's done to you once you get to Hogwarts  
and learn some spells.  
  
Lily quickly snapped out of her trance deciding that if she let that debate go on further she would have lost her insanity.She quickly looked out the window to see that they were right in the heart of downtown London and she quickly realized that Mrs.Potter was looking for a parking spot while Raven was singing a song on the radio and still raving about the VaMpIrEs to nobody in particular. As Mrs.Potter stooped the car Lily laughed and jokingly pushed Raven who was still singing the song even though it ended three minutes ago.  
  
Mrs. Potter was leading them down the street when Lily finally asked  
  
"Mrs. Potter i dont get it Ive been on this block thousands of times and i have never seen a shop that sold any of the things on our school supplies ."  
  
Mrs. Potter then replied " Well that's because you never really looked ."  
  
"what ?" Lily asked dumb foundedly. Before she could get a respose Mrs. Potter pointed to a dark building that seemed to be covered by a shadow even though it was in broad sunlight, it was now less that ten feet away. "Uhh wait that wasnt always there i, it, wait huh?" Lily was now thoroughly confused .  
  
"Then tell me Lily what was there all this time since you are so stuck on the fact that this building never existed."  
  
Lily turned around shocked to see that it was James who just made that comment and from there they plunged into an argument. Meanwhile Raven just stood there watching the two argue. To her there was something about the way the two were arguing,but she couldnt her finger on it. While Mrs. Potter stood there with a small smile forming on her face " Hey at least they are talking to each other , even if it is just arguing ." She thought to herself. Once they got to the Leaky Couldron all Lily could do was stare in amazement. She passed table with witches and wizards sitting there with drinks in their hand some laughing some talking seriously and some were sitting alone. She noticed that for many of the tables she passed the occupants waved at the Potters calling them from all cornes asking how they were and who the red haired girl who was accompanying them . After many attempts to get out of conversation with numerous people the group went through another door and came face to face with a brick wall. Lily stood back and watched Mrs.Potter tap the bricks in a specific manner with her wand.Once she was done they stood back and waited as the wall split down the middle and what seemed to Lily to be a mini village appeared before her eyes.Through out her visit to diagon alley Lily eyes were as wide as saucers as she went from shop to shop getting her school supplies she the most excited when she got her wand from Ollivanders , but she thought Mr.Ollivander was very strange he kept saying something about the plan coming into action but that didn't ruin her day. After they were dont they ( more like Mrs.Potter and Raven , James was off somewhere and said he'd meet them at 3:30 at the leaky couldren) walked around a bit and showed Lily the remaining stores and the ice cream parlor. After they were done walking around they saw they had two hours left so Mrs.Potter went to the leaky couldron while Lily went back to Flourish and Blotts to look at more books .Lily hated it when people tried to take advantage of her and promised herself to learn as much as she could about the wizarding world before her term began and she was suceeding. She told Raven that she would meet her at a store that sold make up. When Lily left Flourish and Blotts she had a book titled Hogwarts a History, a book on the most famous wizards in history and what they did, a book filled wih over a five thousands spells and potions, a book on magical creatures, one with magical love stories, and three magical cook books ( Lily loved to cook and read if you hadn't figured it out) when she reached the make up store she saw Raven headed toward her with two super large bags filled with lipglosses, eye shadow, blush and body glitter.Lily was just as shocked to find out that one of them was hers.On their ride back home Lily put Raven in between her and James but for some reason she couldnt help but look at him every two minutes. Raven was going on about something and Lily sat there nodding every once in a while and occasionally smiling to show that she was somewhat paying attention. When they got home Lily went inside her house to show her famiily her new things. Just as she was about to enter her house something hit her on the back of her head.  
  
"owww" Lily yelled. When she turned around she saw that it was Jeff Williams, one of her neighbors kids who was three years older than her . He also had an enormous crush on Lily which annoyed her because he always tried to become her boyfriend. Lily looked at him , gave him the finger and walked inside. 


	5. A train ride and a choice

Chapter Five: A train ride and a choice  
  
During the remainder of the time before the school term was to start Lily and Raven became the best of friends. Which was refreshing for both of them, Lily never had a best friend for many reasons one was the fact that most girls were jealous of the fact that she attracted all the boys though most of the time it was because of her obsession with sports that competes with any boys in all of England and to add on top of all of that she managed to keep up her looks. Raven never had a best friend either because all her friends (who were all witches) were jealous of the fact that she was so close to James, Sirius, and Remus. Even they were eleven they all attracted a lot of girls. But who wouldn't be attracted to them? Remus had big warm and caring brown eyes and brown hair he always had the most sense between them and they always went to him with their problems. Sirius had a pair of gray eyes that always had a devilish glint in them as if he just did something wrong and no one knew about it (and he probably did) and black hair that fell on his forehead (think Shawn from boy meets world). James on the other hand had messy jet-black hair that could never be tamed but for some reason it worked on him. To accompany that unruly hair he had a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes that shone whenever he was joking around with his friends but whenever he had a problem they were solemn looking, either way they were always full of emotion and most girls would see their younger sibling just to be able to look at them up close. All three boys were very athletic and they were familiar with both muggle sports and wizarding sports. The Potters and the Lupins both thought that their children should be aware of the muggle world and since those three were inseparable Sirius learned a lot too. Soon it was September first and Lily would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. She was so excited that she awoke at five a.m. She quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of navy blue flared jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. She went downstairs and made herself some scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and some orange juice. The Evans' live in cook (Jordan) wasn't awake yet and even if he was Lily still loved to cook. By the time she was done eating she looked at the clock to see that it was six forty five and Petunia was just getting into the shower. An hour later the entire Evans household was in the large eat in kitchen having breakfast. After that they all piled into one of their cars and drove Lily to the train station during the ride there Petunia and Lily were talking and laughing and joking and having a great time each hoping that the car ride would never end. When they finally got to King Cross Station Lily jumped out of the car excitedly as her father was unloading her trunk. When Petunia finally dragged herself out of the car Mr. and Mrs. Evans had already hugged and kissed their daughter good bye.  
  
"Well Petunia aren't you going to give your younger sister a hug before I leave? You wont see me till Christmas"  
  
Lily said with open arms and with that Petunia hugged her sister the last hug she would be able to give her for a couple of months. After saying her good byes Lily went up to the barrier for platform nine and three quarters. (Mrs. Potter had already told Lily about it and how to enter it.) After waving a final goodbye Lily took control of her trolley making sure everything was strapped in and right into the wall separating platforms nine and ten. Before she knew it she was on the other side of the barrier staring at a long scarlet train with Hogwarts written on it. As she stared in awe she heard a conversation going on near her.  
  
" Mom I'm gonna miss you so much!! What if I don't make any friends and what about the sorting ceremony I've already heard some awful things."  
  
At hearing that Lily herself started to get worried about the ceremony. That was probably the only thing that the Potters didn't go over with her.  
  
With a chuckle the girl's mother replied  
  
"I was worried to on my first day but don't worry all they are gonna do is have you put on a magical hat and its going to decide which house is best for you. But don't tell anybody half the fun is seeing every one's worried faces "  
  
The girl's mother winked at her and sent her on the train saying that she had to get to work. At that moment Lily missed her family terribly and wished she were still in the car with them. As a tear started to form Lily quickly wiped it away and pushed those thoughts out of her head and looked at her watch, seeing that she had half an hour left Lily decides to go find a spot on the train for her and Raven. She boarded the train with her things and started going from compartment to compartment looking for an empty one. She didn't find one that she liked until she reached the very last compartment. She put her trunk away with some difficulty then sat in one of the seats while giving her owl a few owl treats. As a surprise Lily's parents got her a white owl with green eyes, which she named Blizzard. They also got her a black cat with green eyes and she named it Midnight. A couple of minutes later Lily was sitting there with nothing to do besides watching Blizzard sleep in her cage and Midnight pacing through out her compartment. She had just diverted her attention back to the window when she saw the Potters coming through the barrier with Sirius and Remus. Looking at her watch Lily saw that they had exactly two minutes to get on the train. They all gave each other quick good byes and rushed towards the train. Lily leaned out of her window a bit and called out.  
  
"Raven hurry other wise you'll miss the train."  
  
"I'm trying to but my trunk is too heavy"  
  
The boys who were far ahead of her quickly got in the train put their things down in the hall and sprinted back out towards Raven whose trunk wouldn't even budge. Lily looked at her watch and saw that they had forty five seconds left. They told Raven to hurry up and get on the train. After a bit of hesitation she left the three boys and sprinted on to the train and before Lily knew it Raven was in their compartment watching James, Sirius, and Remus through the same window as Lily at that point no one or nothing for that matter was breathing in their compartment. (Blizzard and Midnight were both watching intently) Lily has nervously looked at her watch to see that there were ten seconds left. Just as the boys were out of the girls view the train started moving. Both of the girls sat there in stunned silence.  
  
"Wait, wait did they get on the train? Did they make it?"  
  
Raven asked frantically.  
  
"I, I, I don't know "  
  
Lily managed to stammer.  
  
"Well we cant just stay here lets go see if they made it"  
  
Raven said nervously. When she stood up the long mass of jet-black hair that had fallen on her face went back to its original position of falling perfectly down her back. As the girls walked down the corridors they quickly peeked inside each compartment. When they made it to the front of the train they had only one compartment left. Praying to God that they were in their Raven opened the door only to discover a nice looking middle-aged woman loading different types of foods and beverages onto a trolley.  
  
"Can I help you dear?"  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
Lily said for Raven .As they walked back to their compartment they both remained in silence until they were halfway there.  
  
"Lily it was my fault that they missed the train. I was the reason we got here so late too. I kept trying to put as many things as I could into that blasted trunk everyone had to sit downstairs and wait for me. And if it wasn't for my stupid trunk they wouldn't have had to get off the train to come help me"  
  
"Raven don't be so rough on yourself. Everything will be fine I'm sure there's another way to get to Hogwarts."  
  
"But Lily that's not the point they were supposed to be on the train and because of me their not."  
  
Just as she was saying that they were opening the door to their compartment only to find four figures on the floor.  
  
"Hey this is our compar-"  
  
Raven didn't even get to finish her statement because both girls at that point realized that that it was Remus, Sirius, James, and now Peter who were sprawled out on the floor.  
  
As they were getting up Raven ran towards them bringing them back down.  
  
"Oh my god how did you get onto the train? Where were you all this time? How did you get in here we searched all of the compartments up and down the corridor?"  
  
Raven said all of this in on breath. It wasn't until she was done speaking that she let go of James and Sirius (Remus had managed to get out of her grasp). Before James could open his mouth to answer his twin Sirius replied:  
  
"Well you see when we made it onto the train with your very heavy trunk by the way we were trying to get to you guys when a talking hippogriff wearing pink tights apparated (sp?) Right in front of us and kidnapped us it was then we found out that he had kidnapped us because he wanted to steal our brilliant minds so that he could take over the world. But luckily for James and Remus I was there to save the day .I defeated him in a wizards duel and forced him to send us back. Poor thing was so scared that he did everything I told him to, and that's when we landed in the corridor on the other side of the train and came in here to find an empty compartment."  
  
At the end of his little story James stood there with a look of worry on his face, Remus shook his head while going back to his book while muttering something along the lines of He should really get some professional help someday, Raven stood there trying to picture what he said in her head while trying to hold in laughter, and Lily being the only one there not used to his strange comments just stood there staring with a complete look of shock while her mouth was slightly open. James being the one to break the silence faced his twin forgetting that Lily was there, in fact everyone forgot about the curious green-eyed girl. James went on to tell Raven what happened and that only some of what Sirius had some truth to it. After the explanation they were all starting to sit down while talking about the Quidditch that had went on this past summer. Lily who was standing in the corner started to feel a bit out of place and slipped out of the compartment unnoticed. As she was walking down the corridor alone she heard bits and pieces of people's conversations it wasn't until she reached the middle of the train that she heard a conversation that stuck out to her and she couldn't help but stop and listen to it. The compartment door wasn't closed all the way so she was able to get a good look at who was in it. In there were four boys who were all seated but three of them were facing one boy who had platinum blonde hair that had in, Lily's opinion, too much grease. They referred to him as Luscious Malfoy. Another boy had even more grease if even possible and black hair, during the conversation they referred to him as Severus Snape. The other two boys had brown crew-cut hair one was called Crabbe and the other Goyle. During her inspection she got a very dark vibe from all of them and concluded she did not want to be in their crowd.  
  
"They're probably going into Slytherin" Lily thought to herself. As she stood there, still listening to the conversation. The boy that they called Malfoy was now speaking.  
  
"You know it's a shame that those damn mud bloods have to be admitted into this school. They really do mess everything for us purebloods. They bring disgrace to this school. You know I was going to go to Durmstrang but my mom thought that it was too far. (Sound familiar?) You can just tell them apart from us just as much as you can distinguish us from muggles. Did you see that redheaded one with the green eyes? She was definitely a mud blood."  
  
The other boys just sat there with a stupid grin plastered onto their faces. At that moment Lily backed away from the compartment and quickly and ran into the nearest restroom. Lily wasn't the type of girl to cry when an insult was thrown at her she would just throw a better one back but for some reason this was different. During the vacation Raven had told Lily about the word mud blood and what it meant and Lily thought that it was stupid and anyone who paid any mind to it should just toughen up and retaliate. But when she heard it directed towards her something left her leaving her feeling weak and vulnerable. After a few minutes she stopped crying, and promised herself to never let the word bother her again. Just as she was doing this someone entered the restroom. Lily quickly dried her eyes and waited a few seconds, when she was sure that her eyes weren't as red she opened the stall door and was surprised to find someone sitting on the counter crying. Lily inspected the crying figure. Sitting on the counter was a girl with long black hair. Her skin kind of had a tanned look to it, in Lily's opinion she was probably Egyptian or from around that area. When Lily cleared her throat the girl looked up startled to see anybody there.  
  
"Umm are you okay?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks...um are you " the girl asked in return.  
  
"Yeah what are you talking about why wouldn't I be"? Lily asked slowly backing away. Lily didn't like to be seen crying even if it was by someone she didn't know.  
  
"I don't know but your eyes are kinda red I just assumed that you had been crying" the girl replied. After a few minutes of silence Lily finally asked the girl  
  
" Hey aren't your friends wondering where you are, " Lily asked curiously.  
  
" I haven't made any friends here yet " She replied quietly.  
  
"Well not any more, consider me your friend " with this last comment the girl's face lit up.  
  
"Really!?!"  
  
"Yep now as your friend where have you been all this time if you haven't been talking to any one?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Ohh well I've just been moving from restroom to rest room." She added a bit embarrassed.  
  
"So since we are friends do you mind if we introduce ourselves? " Lily asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Simone, Simone Cassadine"  
  
"Well hello Simone I'm Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
As they were walking out if the rest room Simone asked Lily where her friends were that when Lily told them of how she left them to be alone. A few minutes later they got to the compartment only to find it empty.  
  
"That's strange where could they have gone?" Lily asked looking out the door for the second corridor only to see that her friends were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Maybe they all went to the little girls room together, " Simone, added suggestively. Lily then laughed.  
  
"I hope not." By now she was laughing harder at the thought.  
  
"Well why not?" Simone asked curelessly  
  
"Because four out of the five are boys."  
  
"Oh I see " Simone added embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about I rather enjoy the ladies room better the men's."  
  
Both of the girls turned around to see a boy standing there with gray eyes and a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Hi Sirius, Where is every one else "  
  
"Lookin for you. We have been lookin for you for the past hour where have you been?" Sirius asked not noticing Simone yet.  
  
" Well I ran into Simone here and we just started talking" Lily said this turning to face Simone.  
  
"Sirius Black I'd like to introduce you to Simone Cassadine, Simone Cassadine meet Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello " they both said in unison.  
  
"So where are the others?"  
  
"Here we are Lily where have you been looking for you all over I was getting really worried about you. Why did you leave and why didn't you tell us so we wouldn't have to worry."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that I didn't mean to worry you guys I umm just dropped one of my earrings and went to go look for it and then I met Simone here" Lily lied she didn't want them to know that she felt uncomfortable. She knew if she told them anything that it would lead to her crying about the mud blood incident and she didn't want them to know. Just as she was about to finish telling her story James came into the room in a very bad mood.  
  
"Ohm okay now that every one is here now I'd like to introduce you to some one. Every one this is Simone this is every one. This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Raven Potter, and James Potter. It wasn't until she said his name that she looked at him.  
  
"Oh my god what to you " Lily asked completely forgetting her hatred for James. James was standing in the corner with blood coming out of his nose while he was trying to clean it up.  
  
"Nothing " he grumbled back as a response and went to go sit in the far corner of the compartment not talking to anybody. Meanwhile every body else was getting to know every one else. When every one was changed into their robes Lily finally asked Raven what happened to James.  
  
"I'll tell you later "  
  
"Okay" was all Lily replied.  
  
When they finally reached Hogwarts Every one was tired and wanted to go to bed. When they got to the great hall they were encountered by a woman in forest green robes with her hair in a tight bun and a stern look on her face, she then told them her name is Professor McGonagall. In a shrilly voice she told them to follow her into the great hall. As the ceremony began everybody in the hall was silent. But not before clapping for the hat and its wonderful song  
  
"Barton, Sarah"  
-"Hufflepuff!!" At this the Hufflepuff table exploded with clapping Bentley, Frank  
-"Slytherin!!" When he was announced the Slytherin table went off with clapping "Black, Sirius' -"Gryffindor!!" "Cassadine, Simone" -"Gryffindor!!' When they were called Gryffindor deafened every one with clapping and whistling "Davis, Lorry" -"Ravenclaw!!" At this name the Ravenclaw table started clapping and whistling. A couple of names later they finally got to Lily.  
  
"Evans, Lily" After Professor McGonagall called her Professor Dumbledor stopped his conversation with one of the teachers. Lily sat on the stool and the hat was soon placed on her head, covering his. The last thing she saw was James looking dead at her.  
  
"He's so annoying why can't he just get lost," Lily said agitatedly.  
  
"He cant get lost you two are destined to be together your love will be the best of them all."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, wait a minute who are you.  
  
"Well my dear I am the sorting hat. Now lets get down to business now according to your thoughts you have a fascination with the Ravenclaw house. No, no, no that wont do. It's Gryffindor that you belong in. It's there where you'll become the person to save us all, but you have a strong desire to be in Ravenclaw so you have a choice which one will it be "  
  
"I'll go where it will do me best "  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
Before Lily could reply anything the hat immediately shouted out Gryffindor. She sat down to the right of Simone and across from Raven who was to the left of Sirius who was to the left of Peter. When Remus joined the table he sat next to Lily. James soon joined the table sitting next to his twin. When they were done with the sorting Dumbledore said his start of term speech. After that the feast began. During dinner Lily couldn't help but look at James. Not because she liked him or anything but she just couldnt help looking at him and wondering what happened to him on the train. 


	6. friendships that will last a lifetime

Chapter Six: Friendships that will last  
  
A lifetime  
  
After every one was full the prefects led the students to their house dormitories. After climbing many stairs the now tired Gryffindors stopped in front of a portrait of a plump woman in a pink dress. Every one waited in silence.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"The password is music box," the prefect said clearly then she directed her attention to the first years.  
  
"The password changes every once in a while to ensure security. You will be notified when the password changes. Make sure you memorize your password for you can't get in with out it."  
  
With that the portrait swung open and the prefects crawled through the opening immediately followed by the students. Every one was so tired that they just went straight to bed. The following morning unable to sleep Lily woke up at five o'clock, thankful that the day was Saturday (she wanted to become familiar with the castle as best as possible before classes started). When she got out of bed she finally got a chance to inspect her new room. When she looked around she saw that none of the other occupants drew the curtains so she was able to see who she would be sharing a dorm with for the upcoming year.  
  
She recognized Raven in the bed to her right with her long jet- black her all over her face with every part of her going in a different direction. In the bed to her left was Simone who was sleeping peacefully. Lily then directed her attention to the other two girls whom she didn't know. One girl had deep red hair with a curly/wavy look to it that went a little bit past her shoulders. Lily also saw a pair of glasses resting on the nightstand next to her bed. The last occupant of the room had shoulder length sandy blonde hair but Lily couldn't see her face since her back was to Lily. After brushing her teeth and showering she went down stairs to get a better look at the common room. As she looked around the common room she saw that no one else was awake. The entire common room was draped in Gryffindor colors (scarlet & gold if you didn't know).  
  
The room was quite large it was filled with comfortable scarlet couches, chairs, love seats, and many large pillows. There were small tables scattered here and there, scarlet and gold curtains hanging from the windows, and a warm fire coming from the large fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large Gryffindor flag and a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself. After looking around the entire common room Lily stepped out of the portrait Lily went down the many stair cases down to the first floor and out onto the grounds. When she was done examining the grounds she went into the great hall only to see that it too was empty. She was also surprised to see breakfast appear. After having breakfast she continued on with her exploring. By ten o' clock she made a thorough trip around the castle. During her trip she learned quite a few secret passages, she learned the pattern at which the staircases moved, she was familiar with every classroom, she visited the library and got a good look at the quidditch field. When Lily made it back to the dormitory room she was immediately greeted with yells mostly coming from Raven.  
  
"Oh my God thank God that your here, where have you been? What have you been doing do you know that we were all worried sick just thinking about what could have happened to you!?! I was just about to go get James. Oh you have a lot of explaining to do, well? What do you have to say for yoursel- "?  
  
"Raven will you shut up so that Lily could talk?" Simone interrupted quite calmly.  
  
"Okay Lily please tell us where you have been" Simone said.  
  
"Raven will you shut up so that Lily could talk?" Simone interrupted quite calmly.  
  
"Okay Lily please tell us where you have been" Simone said.  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep so I got up and went exploring around the castle then I had breakfast and I explored the grounds. I am sorry to make you guys worry and what do you mean you were going to get James what does that retard have anything to do anything."  
  
This last part Lily spat out. Raven then answered  
  
"Well I just figured that he would pull what he did on the train when you disappeared"  
  
"And what would that be"  
  
Raven scoffed " Lily please tell me you know why James had that bloodied up nose"  
  
After seeing Lily's clueless expression Raven continued.  
  
"Well after we went looking for you we walked by a compartment with Luscious and his sorry excuse for a crew were talking about witches with muggle parents. And James heard him and sort of went boxer on him."  
  
This last part she said slowly making sure that it sunk in.  
  
"Wow did he really do that?"  
  
"Yeah he did " Simone replied.  
  
"Wait, you knew!?!"  
  
"Of course, she told me this morning."  
  
"Well that was pretty nice of him I guess I should go say thank you "  
  
With that Lily slowly walked out of the room unable to believe that James Potter had done something nice for her.  
  
"I don't get it. Why is it such a big deal that James did something nice for her."  
  
The girl who had the sandy blonde hair asked. At that moment every one realized that that the two girls weren't introduced. The one with the deep red wavy hair was named Tricia Jiacomin. The one with the sandy blonde hair was Brynn. After they got acquainted with each other. Brynn reasked her question.  
  
"Yeah what's up with them."? Tricia asked  
  
It was then that Raven explained the whole feud between Lily and James.  
  
"You see it all started the day we moved into our home, which conveniently right next door to hers. Well anyway the day we moved in was the day that Lily and her family were moving into theirs. Well at that time we had all just turned three, and when Lily came over to our house to introduce herself James had rigged a bucket of water and it fell all over Lily and it wasn't good since there were some very strong wind that day so to make a long story short. That day Lily got a bad case of the flu and ever since then they have getting each other back."  
  
"Wait a minute you said they have been getting each other back, what did Lily do to get him back?" Brynn asked. Simone was just silently listening to them.  
  
"Well a few weeks later Lily saw him in the park and snuck up behind him and pulled down his pants, but the thing is she accidentally pulled down his underwear too and yeah that made him really mad and embarrassed."  
  
After a few minutes of silence each girl was getting ready. Simone finally spoke up.  
  
"You know what's gonna happen right?"  
  
"No what?" The other three girls answered.  
  
"Those other two are gonna end up together."  
  
After a few second the other girls slowly started to agree.  
  
"Yep I can see it now" Tricia answered.  
  
"Yeah so can I" Brynn said.  
  
"Me too" said Raven.  
  
"Well what are we doing up here still something is obviously happening because Lily should have been back"  
  
As the girls opened the door to their dormitory they heard glass breaking. At that sound the girls rushed down stairs to see what was going on. They were the only one in there. Everyone else was either at lunch, exploring, or outside. (It was now 12:30) When the girl's made it down to the common room they wanted to do nothing but laugh at the scene in front of them. They found Sirius, Remus, and Peter taking cover behind a couch while James was trying to find something to hide behind. Lily who had marshmallow gunk in her hair and chicken feathers growing out of her was throwing pillows at him and soon she started chasing after him with the leg of a chair in her hand. While she was doing this she was cursing him out and every thing about him.  
  
After the girls picked themselves up off the floor from laughing, they tried to stop Lily from killing James.  
For the rest of the day the girls kept Lily as far away from James as possible and they spent most of their time exploring the castle. Unfortunately the group had to move from Lily to James and had to make to sure that they never mentioned one to the other. But through all of this everyone was getting closer until they were practically inseparable. (Except for the whole Lily and James situation.) One afternoon while the group was lounging in the busy common room the boys got into a heated conversation about which two quidditch teams would be making it to the next world cup. Raven who was also a quidditch fanatic was soon involved in the heated conversation.  
Later on that evening after dinner the soon to be marauders were in their dormitory planning their ultimate aid in the pranks that will be pulled in the seven years that they would be at Hogwarts. After two hours of brainstorming the boys decided that they would be making map. After another hour of debating they went with Remus' idea. They were to call it the "Marauders Map". Around three o'clock in the morning the boys laid in their bed tired from all the thinking they had just done. Remus unable to figure anything else to talk about he spoke the first thing that came to his head.  
  
Frank Longbottom is what one could consider regular height for an eleven- year-old boy. He has soft brown hair and baby blue eyes. He also liked to be behind the scenes of things. He was the quiet type and liked to listen to music he basically was a Remus but a bit more controlled.  
  
Warren Smith had beautiful hazel eyes that have a sort of clear effect to them. He had soft hair. And was slightly taller than the rest of the boys in the dorm. He loved to laugh and was always joking around with everybody.  
  
Now back to your regularly scheduled story  
  
now back to your regularly scheduled story  
  
"So go on Remus what do you mean?" Sirius continued.  
  
"Well if you all must be so nosy okay then. James remember over the summer when i asked you if you had a thing for Lily? "  
  
"Yeeaahh. James said slowly.  
  
"Well are you sure that you dont like her? You guys would be great together." Remus asked quickly.  
  
"What ?! Evans? No. Why do you keep bringing this up? Read my flapping lips. I will never like her none the less go out with Lily Evans. I will date Sirius before I go out with Lily Evans."  
  
"Part of me is quite flattered but another part of me is quite hurt." Sirius said the first part with a flirtatious tone in his voice.  
  
"If you don't like her why did you beat Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle in her name." Warren said matter of factly.  
  
"I was being a decent human being, no one should be called a mudblood. But that doesn't mean I like her. Sirius you understand right?"  
  
"No I don't actually." Sirius replied with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh come on, Frank? Peter? Remus? Some one has got to believe that I dont like Lily Evans."  
  
"If you don't like her why do you keep saying her name at the end of every sentence."Frank, Remus, Warren, and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
"First of all why are you all ganging up on me like this? Secondly I do not keep saying Lily Ev-, her name at the end of every sentence."  
  
"No one is ganging up on you James; we just want a simple answer to a simple question. It's just a yes or no answer." Remus added quite calmly.  
  
"Yeah mate no one is ganging up on you you are just paranoid" Sirius added in a would be encouraging voice.  
  
"Well can we just drop this topic please?" James said rather than asked.  
  
Soon Monday came and so did their classes. The eleven kids soon found out that they had all of their classes together. Although they had all of their classes together Warren, Frank, Tricia, and Brynn didn't hang out with their roommates as much as the rest of the group hung out with each other. They had their own so they only talked to each other in their dorm rooms. No one really seemed to mind this. Meanwhile James and Lily were still fighting. Raven, Sirius, Simone, and Remus were becoming closer and closer to the point of being best friends. One day out of curiosity Simone asked Remus if any of the guys were mad at the fact that instead of being best friends with each other like it has always been, now there is a group of girls in the picture. He told her no because the four boys were completely past the stage of best friends, they were brothers.  
  
As the year progressed the group soon found out they each had a specific subject that they were good in. Which helped a lot when tests and homework came along. Remus was at the top of their Magical History class. Lily was at the top of their Charms class. Simone was at the top of their Herbology class. Sirius was at the top of their Transfiguration class. Raven was at the top of their Potions class. James was at the top of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Peter wasn't really good at anything he barely passed his classes and never wanted help from the other kids. During Christmas break the group of friends stayed at Hogwart except for Peter. The Potters had some urgent business to attend to in Germany. Mr. Evans had to go to over look some employees that he believed to be stealing from the company. Mrs. Evans had a funeral to go to. Sirius just didn't want go home. Remus' parents were away at vacation and Simone only stayed because her friends were.  
  
When classes resumed everything went back to normal. Which meant the marauders were pranking the students and staff. At the end of the year nothing out of the ordinary happened until the night before school was to end. All of the houses were throwing parties and everyone was having a great time until the head of each house came and ended the parties at about 2 o'clock. By 2:20 every was in their beds already asleep, except for the marauders. When they were sure that everyone was in bed they all snuck under the invisibility cloak that James inherited from his father on Christmas.  
  
When they were making their way down the stairs Peter made a little bit more noise than necessary waking Raven out of her dream. She was just about to see the face of her groom when she heard a rat like squeal , that unfortunately for her was all too familiar. When she peaked down the stairs she saw Peter struggling to stay under the cloak and she heard what seemed to be Sirius telling Peter to keep his big mouth shut.  
  
When they were making their way down the stairs Peter made a little bit more noise than necessary waking Raven out of her dream. She was just about to see the face of her groom when she heard a rat like squeal that unfortunately for her was all too familiar. When she peaked down the stairs she saw Peter struggling to stay under the cloak that she knew belonged to James, and she heard what seemed to be Sirius telling Peter to keep his big mouth shut.  
  
"Damn it Peter, if you get us caught you'll regret it. I swear it." Sirius whispered angrily.  
  
"Well its not that easy to be under a cloak with three other boys." Peter complained.  
  
"And where am I? Honeydukes!?! No offense Remus. No offense James." Sirius said getting more agitated by the millisecond.  
  
"Will you two just shut up?" Remus whispered calmly.  
  
"Yeah we all need to be on the same side at least for tonight. You two can go back to your petty bickering later." James said hoping that the two boys would stop before Sirius started to get violent.  
  
Raven didn't stay long enough to hear what happened next. She knew they were up to something and she went to go wake the girls so that they could find out what. She silently rushed back to her dorm and woke up or at least tried to wake up the rest of the girls. As an end result only Lily and Simone woke up. Brynn and Tricia muttered something and stayed in bed. When the three girls made it downstairs they found everything to be silent and it was evident that the boys had just left .For when they made it to the bottom of the staircases they heard the portrait swing shut. As they were about to open the portrait and leave the common room something occurred to Simone.  
  
"Wait!!!" she whispered quickly.  
  
"What?" Lily and Raven replied in unison.  
  
"We'll get caught." Simone answered quickly  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven asked quickly, hoping that they wouldn't loose the boys.  
  
"The boys have the invisibility cloak, but what do we have?" Simone asked.  
  
"Oh I see." Raven said disappointed.  
  
"Wait I have a fix to our problem." Lily said quickly and she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Invisibilium" and next the next thing that Simone and Raven knew they were invisible.  
  
"Wow Lily where did you find that spell?" Simone asked awed by the results.  
  
"I can't remember, but it's really cool it makes everything you touch invisible while your still touching are under the effects of the spell. But the catch is, that the spell only works for fifteen minutes"  
  
After they checked to see if the spell really worked they ran at top speed. They were running for about five minutes when they stopped. They could hear Sirius shushing Peter. The girls noticed that they were in front of great entrance and they were soon following the boys out of the castle. They followed them all the way to the quidditch shed and saw the boys take off the invisibility cloak and they each grabbed a broomstick. When the boys were in the air the girls immediately followed suit and grabbed a broom. True to Lily's word as soon as they touched their broom in became invisible. They jumped on and followed the boys to the North tower. When the boys landed on the roof, the girls were right behind them and were about to crash into them. But luckily for them they didn't. Simone was about to let go of her broom, but Lily stopped her just in time.  
  
"Simone you cant drop it, if you do it will no longer be invisible, and if that happens then the boys will catch us." Raven said remembering what Lily said earlier.  
  
"Oh I see." Was all that Simone could say?  
  
The boys, by now had made their way to the center of the roof. Just as the girls were about to follow suit something happened. A strange green like portal appeared sending every one flying. When this happened a strange spirit like creature came out of the portal and was headed towards a door leading to the rest of the castle. But it seemed like it changed it's mind and turned around and headed for the marauders who were starting to regain their consciousness, but not quick enough.  
  
The unknown intruder seemed to have fixed his sights on James. He threw curse after curse at James. But the strange thing was that every time James was hit with a curse , Lily's heart began to feel a stabbing pain, as if it were connected to him and she couldn't take it any more. Sure she hated James, but she didn't want to see him get hurt by this creature. For some reason every time Lily had a rage with in her and it grew every time she saw James getting hit. In the past she thought that if this event ever came she would just pull up a chair with some snacks enjoy the show. She quickly came back to reality. Lily quickly decided that she had to do something and fast, if not for him then for his family she would hate for them to lose a son and a brother before the first year of schooling was done.  
  
That's when she remembered Raven. Lily turned around to find a determined Simone trying to hold back a furious Raven. Simone certainly had her hands full with trying to keep Raven quiet and trying to hold her back from attacking what ever this thing was.  
  
"Petrificous Totales " Lily muttered, pointing her wand at Raven, who immediately stopped trying to get out from Simone's grasp.  
  
"Simone can you please watch her." Lily commanded more than asked.  
  
"Uh su- su -sure " She let out forcefully.  
  
"But Lily what are you going to do?" Simone asked, recognizing the look on Lily's face.  
  
"What should be done. They are our friends and we should be ashamed of the fact that we've wait this long to help them." Lily said while pointing to the four boys who were on the floor. All of their wands were all the way across the roof top.  
  
Before Simone could muttered another syllable Lily ran off.  
  
"Hey ugly a!!!!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Who's there!?!" The invader said.  
  
His voice sent a shiver down every one's spine. It sounded like it was slithering out of his throat instead of the flowing that came from everyone else. His cold eyes searched but could not find the source of the one who dared to be so brave.  
  
"I'm right here you filthy piece of vermin." Lily said in a nasty tone.  
  
The marauders were looking around. James thought he was going crazy.  
  
"Lily?" James whispered.  
  
Then Lily appeared out of thin air.  
  
"So it was you . Such a loud voice on such a little girl."  
  
It was then made evident to Lily that the spell had finally worn off. She looked past the stranger and into the eyes of each of the marauders, until her emerald green eyes met with the sapphire blue eyes that belonged to James. The intruder then started throwing hexes at Lily. After the first one she was thrown against a wall and was on the floor. The intruder then turned his back and made his way back to the four boys on the floor, not yet noticing the two girls in the corner. In fact none of the boys had noticed Simone or a frozen Raven. Lily's eyes darted across the roof top to James. She caught his attention and moved her eyes over to where the two girls were. A look of understanding came over his face. The stranger had placed the boys under a body bind. And was cursing them all over again. As Lily got up she caught Remus trying to catch her attention. She followed his gaze and realized she was sitting right next to their wands.Unnoticingly she grabbed hold of the wands and brought the attention back to her. "Hey freak!" Lily shouted. "You know what's rude? not only are you terrorizing young kids but you never introduced yourself. Now I am only gonna say this once. Who the hell are you." Lily shouted boldly. "what the hell is she doing." Each marauder thought to himself.  
  
"Foolish girl, how dare you! You have no idea of whom you are speaking to, and you are not ready. Only a privileged few know of me as of now. But do not worry brat, in due time the entire wizarding world will know me. They will fear me and my name."  
  
Every body got chills running up and down their spine just by the sound of his voice.  
  
Then Lily did something she knew she'd regret "Wingardium Leviosa." She quickly said the first curse that came to her mind. To her surprise something actually happened. The stranger fell on his back, shocked of what just happened. The seven kids took this as a chance for escape. The three girls ran to the three boys who were struggling to get up. Lily ran to help Remus, while Raven rushed to her brother, and Simone ran to help Sirius. She looked for Peter, but he was no where in sight. Just as the girls were trying to get the boys propped up on their brooms, the stranger threw curse after curse toward the group until they were all on the floor.  
  
"Ah now I know who you two are." the stranger directed towards Lily and James." It would benefit me to get rid of you now when your weak. But it would also benefit me to have you join me and my followers."  
  
"The day i am ever on the same side as you is the day I switch from Gryffindor to Slytherin." James spat.  
  
"Very well then and you, you little mudblood. "The stranger then turned his attention to Lily. Every one sat in silence anxiously awaiting her reaction. But before Lily could answer, James ran at full speed towards this person while shouting" that nobody calls her a mudblood."  
  
Before James could reach him, the stranger hit him with yet another spell. After this last spell James was covered all over with his own blood. He could barely stand on his own, now. The stranger then turned to Lily .  
  
"See girl, these people will do nothing for the power that you will possess. Look at them."  
  
Lily turned to look at her friends. All of them were bruised badly, and in some serious need of medical attention. They were all, also, covered in James' blood. They all had a desperate look on their face. The stranger held out his hand. Girl, join me and my growing alliance, these people are nothing and if you stay with them you will be nothing. Just look, he was pointing at the group trying to help James up to his feet. I think its time i finished him off. If I dont he could become a serious problem. No I take that back, he will be a very serious problem for me. The stranger brought his hand forward and pointed his long, bony fingers at James who had by now managed to stand on his two feet on his own. The stranger muttered something, but surprisingly nothing happened to James. Instead, Remus, Sirius, Raven, and Simone all lost consciousness and fell to the floor. This left Lily and James alone with this man. (Peter was still nowhere to be seen.) Now girl, you can see your friend die. He once again raised his hand, and pointed his finger at James.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Lily muttered.  
  
"Avada Ke-" He tried to say. Before he could even finish the last two syllables. Lily tackled him, literally. He was now on the floor With Lily on top . James stood back and stared unable to do anything. He was so shocked that Lily Evans was standing up for him. She was risking her life for someone who had hated her, and whom she had hated since the days of diapers. He couldn't believe it. Lily didn't manage to keep him down for very long. Before James could get to Lily's side The stranger threw Lily off of him. Lily went Flying over the edge.  
  
"Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" James yelled after her.  
  
As soon as she went flying, the door of the roof bursted open. Their stood Professor Dumbledor, Professor McGonnagol, and just about every professor at Hogwarts with their wand drawn and ready to duel. They were all dueling this man, whose identity was still a mystery. James had never been so glad to see teachers in his life. He immidiately went to the edge of the roof looking for Lily while screaming out her name. He had no luck seeing in the dark and decided to do something about it. The nurse, Madame Taylor and Professor Chandler, the charms teacher had immidiately taken the frozen bodies to the hospitable wing.  
  
He ran to the broomstick that he had dropped earlier. He picked it up, drew out his wand, shouted out "lumos" and flew towards the grounds looking for a body preparing himself for the worst. To his shock he found no Lily. With his wand as the only source of light. He flew around the area until the light from his wand reflected off of something shiny and red. James immidiately flew towards it. Surely it was Lily, a barely conscience Lily, but Lily non-the-less. She was hanging by one arm off a part of the wall that happened to be sticking out. She looked like she was about to let go. James immidiately flew in and grabbed her left arm just as she let go. She was completely surprised that someone caught her, but she didnt have the strength to show it.  
  
While holding the wand with one hand, he used his free hand to pull Lily up. Which wasn't exactly the easiest thing that he's had to do. Even though Lily was basically out of it, James felt kind of embarressed, because Lily was at least twenty pounds lighter than he was.  
  
"Note to self, must work out." James quickly thought.........  
  
.......Lily awoke the next day to hear voices speaking around her. "Minerva I think she's coming to." Lily recognized this voice. It belonged to the young school nurse, Madame Taylor. Lily opened her eyes to find Professor McGonnagol and Madame Taylor watching her expectantly........ 


	7. Friends At Last

Chapter Seven:Friends At Last.  
  
Lily wasnt let out of the hospital wing until fifteen minutes after the students were told to board the Hogwarts Express. She was told that Raven had packed all her belongings, so all Lily had to do was get on the train. As she boarded the train she heard a few Hufflepuffs talking about something. As she passed their open compartment they immidiately became silent. In fact that happened to her as she passed any compartment with a female in it.  
She finally got to the end of the train and reached the last compartment. From the other side of the door Lily could hear Peter laughing as Raven cursed Sirius out. Lily opened the door as quiet as humanly possible she saw Raven looking for something to throw at Sirius. "Such a dirty mouth for a girl." Sirius said, mocking the way that Raven was shaking from anger. Peter was sitting near the scene laughing at the two. Lily looked around the compartment and found James and Remus in a corner talking quietly about something serious.It wasnt until her pet cat Midnight meowed that everyone noticed her......  
During the train ride everyone was having a great time talking, laughing, and just joking around. At one point sirius sneaked a dung bomb and some filibusters fireworks into the hair of a slythrin girl with distgustingly thick hair. Everything was going great except the fact Lily and James hadnt spoken a syllable. No one was even sure if they knew the other was there. "How am I supposed to thank that boy that I have hated my entire life for saving me from fallingto my death." Lily thought to herself when she wasnt being spoken to. She remembered what happened last time she had tried to thank him and didnt feel like going through that again.  
  
"How am I supposed to thank the girl that I have hated my entire life for saving me from dying in the hand of some unknown wizard."  
James thought to himself. As he thought this he immidiately thought back to the couple of hours that they were all in the hospital wing. Madame Taylor was running around the room giving everyone potions for their diffferent conditions. The marauders had to take a lot of some poition that would quicken the process of regaining all the blood they lost. Raven and Simone were the only one's who werent hurt. They were cured with a simple spell. James remembered looking at the red head in the bed next to him, the only one who didnt awake.(She was given a sleeping drought to help rest to regain her energy.)But he didnt see the girl that he always took pleasure inteasing and torturing. Instead he saw some one completely different, if it wasnt for her, he wouldnt be alive.......  
  
So the entire train ride went by and James and Lily never said anything to each other. As the train pulled up Every one said their final good byes to Tricia, Brynn and Warren who were all transferring to other wizarding schools.Brynn was transferring to a wizarding school in Switzerland,Brynn was moving to America and would continue her chooling there,and warren was moving to Germany......  
  
As they stepped through th barrier the six friends were immidiately attacked with hugs from Mrs.Potter.(Peter's parents were waiting next to the train) When Mr. Potter finally pulled her off of them aloowing them to breathe, he asked everyone how they were doing. Then he turned to Lily and hugged her.  
  
"Lily thank you for saving their lives. I dont know what i would have done if I lost either of my kids." Mr. Potter whispered in her ear.  
  
"It was nothing." Lily said, hoping that he would let it go.  
  
Mr. Potter quickly srtaightened himself up.  
  
"Lily your parents couldnt find parking her so they are parked across the street.They are waiting for you in their car, I insisted that we could take you home but since it being your first year, they wanted to pick you up. Sirius your parents couldnt come get you so you will use the floo network from our house to get home."  
  
"What a shocker." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
And with that the group separated. Simone found her parents in the crowd and left, promising to write. Remus spotted his mom and dad who had obviously not yet seen him, and said that he would see them during the break.....  
  
Lily quickly found her parents and Petunia who had not seen her d walked as fast as she could to the curb, which wasnt very fast. She didnt realize how many things she had until now. Just as she was about to attempt to cross the street she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face from watching Lily attempting to carry all of her stuff.  
  
"Please." She said gratefully, not looking at James who was with him. When they made it to the car Mr.Evans hopped out apologizing for not seeing Lily with her things. James and Sirus quickly rejoined the rest of the Potters and left. During the ride home Lily told her family about everything that happened this year. By the time that she was done they had reached their home which was forty-five minutes away...  
  
When Lily got home her dad unloaded her things and said that he would put them in her room for her to unpack. As she stood on her spacious lawn she took a look at her house. She didnt realize how much she missed it.  
  
"Hey Lily welcome back." Lily wheeled around to her disgust to find Jeff Williams her annoying neighbor walking towards her.  
  
"Crap, I forgot all about him." Lily muttered to herself. "Okay try to be nice."  
  
"Hey there stranger. Where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"School." Lily simply replied and turned to leave.  
  
"What's the name of the school?" He asked following her.  
  
"You wouldnt know it. Its quite far." Lily said wlking faster.  
  
"You know those Potters just got back." Jeff said quickening his pace.  
  
Truly getting aggrivated Lily reached her door and turned around.  
  
" I know, we go to the same school."  
  
And with that Lily opened the door and went inside, quickly closing the door behind her before he could ask anything else.....  
  
Lily and Raven became closer than ever, they were practically sisters. And so far Lily and James had yet to speak to each other....  
  
Knock, Knock "Lily are you done?" Petunia asked from the other side of the door. Today was Raven and James' birthday, and the Evans were invited to their home for their party.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready." Lily yelled from the other side, giving herself a final look in the mirror......  
  
"Welcome Everyone, we would like to thank you all for coming to our home to celebrate the birthdays of our two children, James and Raven." Mr. and Mrs. Potter said in unison.  
  
And with that everyone moved into the massive dining room, where two hundred of their closest friends from the wizrading world were dining quite comfortably. Out of habit Lily went straight to the Library which always open to her. But to her surprise some one else was in there.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didnt someone would be in here." Lily said apologetically.  
  
"No, actually I was waiting for you." James said hesitantly and uncomfortably, but then he continued.  
  
"I know you always come in here when there's a party. Um Lily I just wanted to say thank you, you know for everything." James said walking closer until he was right in front of her.  
  
"Here." He handed here a large box wrapped in a metallic silver paper, with her name magically appearing all over it.  
  
"James you didnt have to get me something." Lily said earnestly. That was the first time she spoke to James like that and actually meant it.  
  
"Well I wanted to get you something."  
  
"Can I open it now?" Lily asked turning the package over curiously in her hands.  
  
"If you want." James said quietly.  
  
Lily walked over to a desk in the corner of the room followed by James and opened the package.  
  
"Oh wow I love it, thank you." Without thinking Lily hugged James but quickly backed away.  
  
"Geez Evans you get that excited over a book?" Lily turned to see Sirius and Remus standing at the doorway with identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"This isnt any book." Lily said .  
  
"Oh how did you get a hold of this book James?" Lily asked. But with out waiting for his response she continued.  
  
"Sirius this book isnt just any book. It has every spell known to man and it's charmed so that the book says the spell so you can learn it quicker. Oh I have been looking for this book since I went shopping for my school supplies. Thank you so much James." Lily said while flipping through the book.  
  
"So I take it you like it." James said watching her.  
  
"I love it., but why isnt it heavy? There's at least two thousand pages."  
  
"My mom put a charm on it." James said simply.  
  
As James walked towards the door Lily sat on one of the couches in the room and opened the book.  
  
"Uh Lily?" Remus said.  
  
"What? " Liy asked without looking up from her new book.  
  
"Umm, we kind of came looking for both of you, it's time to eat, which means you have to put the book down." Sirius said wth a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh right." Lily said slightly embaressed  
  
Before they entered the dining room Sirius blocked the doorway.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing I'm starving." Remus said impatiently.  
  
"Hold on a sec, would you?" Sirius said, now turning his attention to Lily. He then pulled out "Every Spell, Incantation,Hex and Charm"(the book that James gave to Lily)  
  
"Sirius how did you get that? Give that back right now!" Lily said while Sirius was holding it up in the air keeping it of her reach.  
  
"Slow down there sparky." Sirius said, while lowering his arm. He placed the book in front of Lily and began to speak in a would-be official voice.  
  
"What is he up to know" Remus whispered to James.  
  
"I dont know." He whispered back.  
  
"Would you please place your wand hand on the book.Do you Lily, whose middle name I havent found out but dont worry I will, promise that you will not direct any magic towards the following people:Remus Julius Lupin, James Byron Potter and your truly Sirius. That includes throwing any type of silverware towards the mentioned parties. If you break this agreement I burn your book do you accept?"  
  
Remus and James were laughing hysterically behind them.  
  
"Oh shut up Byron and Julius." Lily threw out at them,effectively silencing them.  
  
"Oh f#$% off."  
  
"Of course madam" Sirius said bowing so low that James and Remus erupted in laughter again. After Lily left James asked,  
  
"Hey how come you said our full names but you didnt say yours?"  
  
"Are you kidding that just embaressing." Sirius said.  
  
"Gee thanks." James replied.  
  
"Any time buddy." Sirius said enthusiastically, clapping James on the back.  
  
"Okay everyone please follow me it is now time for the birthday boy and girl to open their gifts." Mr. Potter announced. Raven and James took turn opening gifts, after which they would thank the sender. Raven was now done with her pile, more than content with her gifts (Lily had given her what Raven thought was the best gift ever, a full expense paid invitation to go with her to what was said to be the best muggle spa for an entire weekend.). James on the other hand had two left. One was a long oblong box.  
  
"Gee, if this is a casket I promise I will clean my room." James joked.  
  
"We could only be so lucky." Almost everyone thought jokingly. But low and behold it was to his delight the latest broom, the 'Sonic Star'. They were now second years which meant... well duh it meant Quidditch !!!!!!  
  
"Wow thanks mom and dad, this is what I really wanted!" James practically shouted since his parents who were in the back of th room.They never forgot about the prophecy, and they were standing in the back of the room watching who they knew with all their might would be their daughter- in- law."I'm gonna go to Diagon alley tomorrow, and get a cleaning kit for it."  
  
James then picked up the last box, he turned it over only to find no name. Without asking who it was from he tore it open. He open the box, only to discover it to be empty. Just as he looked up questioningly at the crowd one of his cousins by the name of Elizabeth gasped "James look." As everyone crowded around him a certain redhead appeared on the exact same broom that James had just received. He watched in curiosity as she flew around the box. After a few seconds the miniture Lily stopped flying and reached in her robes and pulled out a box.  
  
"Hey Potter this is for you." The miniture Lily said. After staring for a few seconds the miniture Lily got tired of holding the package which the size of a cottonball.  
  
"Hey my arms arent made of steel oh smart one."  
  
"Oh uh okay." James, for the first time since he opened the gift looked towards Lily who simply mouthed take it. As soon as he took the tiny package It instantly grew to the size of a pillow. Miniture Lily then disappeared into thin air while singing 'Happy Birthday' Everyone then clapped and turned towards Lily saying that was an excellent gift.  
  
"Well James open it." Sirius said impatiently.  
  
As James opened the box he half gasped.  
  
"Lily how did you know?" James asked while pulling out the very same kit that he was planning on buying the next day. Everyone then turned to Lily waiting for an answer, especially the Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Well while I was in the hospital wing I simply bewitched the miniture me to give you something dealing with whatever gift that you like the most. And than I bewitched the mini me to come out dressed in something relating to the topic."  
  
"Wow ..... Thank you." James said suddenly aware of the fact that everyone was now watching him.  
  
Later that night after everyone had left, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in their room discussing Lily's gift.  
  
"That was a very good gift, I certainly would have never thought of that, and I am his mother." Mrs. Potter stated quite happy.  
  
"Yeah, and I am sure that you noticed they didnt argue once this evening, that is quite an improvement." Mr. Potter said while taking his glasses off.  
  
" Oh Anthony, Lily has to be the girl in the prophecy, she just has to be. I will cry if she isnt.  
  
"You know what Mona, I think I will too." He said jokingly.  
  
"Oh Anthony, you still dont think it's her ?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"It's not that I dont think its her, its just I dont want to get my hopes up and find out that its not Lily."  
  
"I understand." Mrs. Potter said gently, and on that note they fell asleep.  
  
Down the hall from their bedroom, James was sitting at his desk looking at all of his gifts until he landed on the one that was from the girl whose bedroom window was right across from his.Everytime his eyes fell on Lily's now dark window he thought about all of the hard work that she must have put in for his gift. "I'll just make sure that her birthday gift is just as good." He thought to himself. What ever the gift would be, he would have only a few weeks to produce it.....  
  
As Lily lay in bed waiting for herself to fall into a peaceful slumber she kept thinking about the huge grin that was on James's face, when he watched her gift perform. "You know, if he worked out a bit James would be kind of cute." Lily thought to herself, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head....  
  
"Lily are you ready?" Mrs. Evans called from her bedroom.  
  
"Been ready for like fifteen minutes." Lily yelled from their family room which was downstairs.  
  
Today was Lily's birthday and they were off to 'Heaven's Garden' which was rumored to be the best spa in the muggle world.  
  
"Well while you are waiting can you go next door and get Raven, while Petunia and I finish getting ready."  
  
"Okay mom, I'll be right back."  
  
Today was Lily's birthday, and instead of having a party Lily decided to do something different. She always wanted to go to this spa so decided to do it on her birthday. Mrs. Evans was very appreciative of this decision, for she had been swamped with work for the past four weeks and seriously needed a break from the anxiety of the fashion world.  
  
As Lily walked towards the Potter's door she immediatelybegan to think of something that had been troubling her for the entire summer. "Where was Peter the night the attack happened at Hogwarts? I know I saw him fly up to the roof with James, Sirius, and Remus.Her thoughts were soon interrupted, by James who had just opened the door.  
  
"I didnt even ring the door bell." Lily said aloud, more to herself than to James.  
  
"Well actually I was on my way to give you your gift since your not having a party this year." James said, quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Well you didnt have to get me anything, saving my life was quite enough." Lily grinned nervously. That was the first time Lily ever smiled at James for anything in her life. After her seeing her smile at him, all of James seemed to relax from the uncomfortable state that he was in. For the first time he felt like he could talk to Lily Evans.  
  
"Well that didnt stop you from getting me anything for my birthday." James cautiously gave a smile back.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe we can be friends." Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe just naybe we can be friends." James thought to himself.  
  
As soon as they went inside, James went to go get Raven, who was still getting ready. He came back to find Lily curiously turning over the two packages that he had just given to her.  
  
"You know, you can open them. I mean I didnt buy them so that they could stay wrapped up."  
  
"Oh, well I didnt know that I could open it now." She replied with a slight defensive tone in her voice, but all the mean while having a slight smile on her face. As it turned out James had bought her a 'Sonic Star' of her own with her name engraved in black lettering, it went really nice against the the cherry wood that the broom was made from. The second gift was a music box that had a bewitched ballerina dancing around the box to an enchanting tune.  
  
"I didnt know what to get you so I thought to myself what would you want? And then I realized that you were a tom boy but at the same time you can be as girlie as Raven. So I got something that fit both sides. The music box magically changes to fit with the season."  
  
"James they're both wonderful, thank you."  
  
For the second time in their lives Lily hugged James, but shockingly enough he hugged her back. As soon as they separated Raven came walking through the door.  
  
"Hey Lils. Happy Birthday." Raven said as she handed Lily a package. "This is from mom and dad, they had a wedding in Austalia to go to. I dont think they will be back for a week." Raven said, while trying to pick up her bag that until now she was dragging. "I'll give you your gift when we get to the spa." Raven said winking.  
  
"So your going to be here alone." Lily said, turning her attention to James.  
  
"Yeah." James said.  
  
"Yeah its no biggie, he's been left alone since he was seven." Raven said in a hurried tone.Raven had been giving the two of them suspicious glances ever since she entered the room.  
  
"What's going on with these two ?" Raven kept thinking to herself. Maybe its some sort of spell effect. "Cuz I know these two arent friends. But maybe just maybe what me and Simone discussed in the dorm room is actually gonna happen. I wouldnt be surprised if it did. Actually it would be kind of nice, She would be good for him. But what an I talking about? I cant even be sure that they are even friends yet. I'll just have to discuss this with Sirius, Remus, and Simone ASAP."  
  
As Raven picked up one of her bags Lily went to go pick the other two up, before she could even make one step James picked took both bags out of her hands and headed to the car which now had a waiting Petunia and Rose Evans.  
  
"That's one thing about James that surprises even me, and I'm his twin." Raven whispered to Lily since they were right behind him.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"He maybe a complete idiot at times, but when ever its necessary he's a complete gentleman."  
  
"Like how ?"  
  
"Well like now, you could have easily just taken the bags. But instead he takes them to the car himself."  
  
"Thats true, they were'nt even heavy."  
  
As they stood Behind James, Lily took into consideration what they had just talked about. When he placed he bags in the trunk he turned around and grabbed the one that was in Raven's hand before she could even make a step forward. Raven waved good bye as she got into the car. Lily on th eother hand ran into her house to put down her broom but chose to take the music box with her.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE   
  
I coulnt find a better title for this chapter..... See the thing with Lily and James is that they are not friends they just understand each other. And  
I know the  
story is kind of going at a slow pace, but I promise that t  
things are gonna speed up soon. 


	8. The Trip this one has no purpose

Chapter Eight: The trip  
  
During the plane trip Lily and Raven spent most of their time either sleeping, talking, or eating. Petunia on the other hand was engrossed into a fashion magazine.  
  
"Ooh I cant believe I am finally going to Italy. It's a shame that Simone coulnt come with us." Raven said to no one in particular."This has got to be the best birthday gift any one has given me." Raven turned her gaze away from the window an to the sleeping red head next to her. It was made obvious to Raven that Lily was sleeping. "I wonder what she is dreaming about." Raven said aloud as a grin appeared on Lily's face.  
  
"Isnt this just beautiful ?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed as they entered the resort.  
  
"Benvenuto al giardino del cielo, il mio nome è Giovani." An Italian man greeted them cheerfully.  
  
" Oh we dont speak much Italian." Mrs. Evans said a bit embarressed.  
  
"Oh that is okay." He said reassuringly with a heavy accent.  
  
Raven lowered her sunglasses to check out a boy who she guessed was a guest.  
  
"That would be Marco." Giovani pointed to the boy that Raven had her eyes fix on. He is the owner's son. Just turned thirteen yesterday." He winked at Raven who didnt notice, for she was keeping her eyes glued on Marco.  
  
"Oh that's perfect, she just turned twelve a few weeks ago."  
  
Raven who heard this conversation started to blush and for the first time since they got there turned her gaze from Marco to the floor.  
  
"Puppy love, isnt that cute?" Petunia said quite loudly. Which effectively made Marco look in their direction.  
  
"Good job."Lily mouthed to Petunia who smiled and went back to her magazine.  
  
"So Raven where is this gift of mine that you had to give me when we came here." Lily said as they were unpacking and getting ready to go to their first massage.  
  
"Oh here it is" Raven said, pulling out a small box.  
  
"Wow its beautiful." Lily said while pulling out a silver charm bracelet. On it was half of a heart that had Lily's initials on it.  
  
"Yea I have one too." Raven said showing her bracelet except hers had the letters 'R.J.P' on it.  
  
"J?"  
  
"Oh my middle name is Juliet." Raven said. "I didnt know if you had one so I just put 'L.E' on it.  
  
"Oh thank you Rave." Lily hugged Raven.  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
"The bracelet is magical. Once you put it on the only way that it can come off is if the friendship is over, and also if one friend is in trouble the other friends bracelet will start to get warm. It gets hotter depending on how much the friend is in trouble."  
  
"Wow." was all Lily could say...  
  
The rest of the girls weekend was spent getting facials, manicures, pedicures, different types of massages, and body wraps, and just having a good time.....  
  
"Sirius Black I'm gonn kill you !" Twelve year old Lily Evans yelled at the top of her lungs as she stomped down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. He had charmed her robes so that big letters flashed saying " I love Sirius" Every one began sticking their heads out of their compartments to see what the commotion is for. 


	9. A NEW BEGINNING

**Chapter Nine: A new beginning  
  
Three years later  
  
"Sirius Black I'm gonna kill you !" Fifteen year old Lily Evans yelled at the top of her lungs as she stomped down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. Every one sticking their heads out of their compartments to see what the commotion is for.   
  
"Sirius what have you done to my cat ?" Lily yelled as she searched each compartment for the one where she would find the dark haired boy with grey eyes.  
  
Lily gave up her search and headed back to her compartment. "He'll have to pop up sooner or later." Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Ahh my dear Lilian I have heard that you have been looking for me. What may I ask is the problem." Sirius said in a voice that sent Raven laughing.  
  
Lily slammed the door. "Problem? What is the problem? My cat is green!" Lily's voice getting louder.   
  
Pretending like he didnt see anything wrong with that , "And my eyes are grey, what's the point?"  
  
"I named her midnight for a reason." After seeing Sirius's clueless face. "She was black, and you bloody well new that.  
  
"My dear, you should watch that potty mouth of yours...Fine I can see when my gifts arent appreciated. I'll change her back."  
  
"Thank you." Lily breathed. **

**"I suppose you would like for me to change back your owl too?"   
  
"What did you do to blizzard." Lily asked almost too afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Nothing, I just charmed it, so that now its invisible, and it gives out the scent of dung bombs, and when ever it opens it's mouth you'll hear a siren."   
  
As soon as those words escaped his lips a loud siren came into their compartment. Filling the air with a not so pleasent smell.   
  
"Padfoot will you fix that thing." James yelled over the loud siren while trying to hold his breath.  
  
"Yeah, that thing smells horrible." Remus coughed.  
  
Both Lily and Raven were on the floor covering their ears, while trying to block the scent.  
  
After about five minutes Their compartment and both of Lily's pets were back to normal.  
  
"Sirius, never ever come near my pets again do you hear me?":   
  
"Perfectly." He replied as if nothing happened.  
**

**Simone who had remained silent for the entire trip so far began to tell Raven and Lily of her summer when a sixth year Hufflepuff came into their compartment. "Umm Lily can I speak to you for a second."   
  
"Sure, what do you want to talk about."  
  
"Um, in private."  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
Five minutes later when Lily came back in, she was immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Did he ask you out."  
  
"Of course he asked her out."   
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Oh Lily I am so jealous!"  
  
"He can I speak? " Lily finally managed to get in.James, and Remus stood back and watched Sirius, who was asking most of the questions.  
  
"Okay, now to answer your questions, yes he asked me out, I did not accept, so Raven their is no need to be jealous."  
  
"Are you mad !" Raven shouted. "Shawn Matthews is the best looking sixth year in the entire school. What's not to like? He has blonde hair, big brown eyes, he's keeper for the hufflepuff team. What is their not to like?" **

**"He's just not my type, I'm not into the light hair with the dark eyes. I guess I'm into the reverse. You know dark hair and light eyes."   
  
"Really, my dear Lilian " Sirius was now passing his hands throught his jet black hair.  
  
"No Sirius" Lily said, catching on to his act.  
  
"Oh well. But You know Lily I agree with you, I always knew great minds think alike." Sirius said putting an arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Sirius, the fact that you think that we think alike is very scary, and what are you talking about?"  
  
"We're attracted to the same kind of person."  
  
"So what your saying is that you are attracted to boys with dark hair and light eyes." Lily said raising an eyebrow at Sirius. This sent Remus and James into hysterics. **

**"Potter you shouldnt be laughing." Lily said, as she finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Why is that Evans" he said.  
  
"Oh Lily can I do it?" "Please." Simone quickly cut in.   
  
"Go on."  
  
Simone walked over to James.   
  
"You know James, I love your jet black hair and your sapphire blue eyes. A perfect combination." She then walked away muttering to herself just loud enough for everyone to hear."Yep dark hair and light eyes a perfect combination." Neither Raven or Lily could hold it in any more, they were on the floor laughing, each trying to get the other one up. Remus quickly caught on, took one look at the lost look on James's face and was on the floor laughing with Lily, Raven, Simone, and now Sirius.  
James then understood,  
  
"You guys are sick, just plain sick." he stood up. "You guys coming? We havent pranked any Slytherins this entire ride." He directed this last part to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"You know," Sirius began, ignoring James and lowering himself so that he was eye to eye with Raven "I love your jet black hair and your sapphire blue eyes. A perfect combination." He then walked past the door where Remus and James stood, muttering to himself just loud enough for everyone to hear."Yep dark hair and light eyes a perfect combination." He stepped back in a few seconds later to see everyone's face.  
  
"It was under my impression that we were going to prank some Slytherins." Sirius said with a smile that could easily get a girl to change her religion as he pushed Remus and James out the door, but not before winking at Raven which everyone saw, including James and Remus who were out the door.  
**

**"It was under my impression that we were going to prank some Slytherins." Sirius said with a smile that could easily get a girl to change her religion as he pushed Remus and James out the door, but not before winking at Raven which everyone saw, including James and Remus who were out the door.  
  
"What the $#! was that ?" James asked with forced self- control.  
  
"What was what? Sirius said with an angelic face.  
  
"You and Rave and the winking, what was that?"  
  
" I dont know." Sirius said truthfully.  
  
"Well you better not know."   
  
"Shhh." Sirius pulled out a dungbomb and ran up the corridor as quietly as human possible and placed it in the hair of Amanda Smith, a Slytherin in her fifth year who was walking along the corridors. This task was really easy because she always put alot of things in her hair to give it a wild look. But unfortunately it looked too wild, so you could easily slip things into her hair without her noticing.  
  
Sirius ran back to James and Remus who ducked into the nearest compartment.  
All talking going on in the compartment immidiately ceased. The three boys turned around to discover a group of 2nd year Hufflepuffs. The five girls sat there with their eyes wide with awe**

**  
"Sorry to barge in we just need to go through the other door ." James said  
  
"Of- of- of course go ahead." A girl with baby blue eyes and blonde hair said. The other four girls just sat there watching the three fifth year boys.  
  
"Why thank you, and may I add you are all looking quite ravishing." Sirius said bowing to them.Which immidiately sent the girls into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my friend here, he's been hit in the head by too many bludgers." Remus said, looking at Sirius warily.  
  
"That could never happen, I've seen him play." One girl said just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well thank you." Sirius said. The girl immidiately began to blush. Obviously she wasnt expecting anyone to hear her.  
  
"Well , we have to get back to what we were doing. Thank you for letting us hide out in here." James said, while ushering the other two out into the compartment.  
  
"Well I have put my part in pranking the Slytherins for the train ride, whose going next? Moony, Prongs, Wormtail?" The last name ended in a whisper. "Hey Prongs where is wormtail? "  
  
"I have no idea, I dont think I saw im this entire trip, have you Moony?  
  
"Nope"   
  
"The stupid git probally missed the train." Sirius laughed. Just as he said that they heard someone let out a scream. They immidiately recognized it to be Amanda. **

**"I see someone found something wrong with themselves." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Padfoot I'm surprised that you didnt pull a bigger prank, I mean something as small as putting dung bombs in Amanda Smith's hair is something that Wormtail would do. Are you dying out on us." Remus said knowing that Sirius would get mad.   
  
"You compare me to that git? And you dare say that I Sirius R. Black is dying out. Oh I am just gonna have to prove you wrong." Sirius began speaking to himself. "I Have to do something big that every one is gonna feel..."  
  
"Way to go Moony, now for his next prank he's gonna blow up the train." James said jokingly, but still he watched his best friend warily.   
  
"I got it !!"Sirius half shouted.  
  
"So what prank are you gonna pull" Remus asked lazily. Both he and James were sitting on the floor since it had been fifteen minutes since Sirius started thinking.  
  
"I'm gonna go streaking through all of the compartments." Sirius replied happily as if he just found out that Gryffindor won the house cup. Sirius could feel both James and Remus's jaws drop to the floor.  
**

**You're gonna do what ? You have got to be kidding me." Remus having to force the words out.  
  
"That's it I'm out of here, I will be in our compartment and if you do it please dont go in there." James said getting up.  
  
"Wait you're not gonna leave are you?"  
  
"What did you want me to help you get undressed, cuz if that's the case I'll be gone before you can even say snitch." James eyed Sirius nervously.  
  
"No, God no. I just though you guys would want to take part in this with me."   
  
"I don't think so." And before Sirius knew it, both James and Remus were gone.  
  
"Well I guess it was pretty stupid. Oh well I gotta come up with something else."   
  
In the compartment a few minutes ago  
  
"So, Raven, what was that all about?"  
  
"Yeah, inquiring minds would like to know." Lily said, leaning in.  
  
"Nothing, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh please Raven, your face is almost as red as my hair. So don't give me that nothing crap."  
  
"Yeah he left like five minutes ago and your still blushing." Simone added.  
  
"Do you like him ?" Lily asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"What? Come on guys, it Sirius."  
  
Lily and Simone looked at each other "We know" they chorused.**

**"Yeah we know it's Sirius, and why are you saying it like its a bad thing?"   
  
"Well Simone, maybe Raven is onto something, who would want an athletic fifteen year old, with mischievous looking gray eyes, a great sense of humor, and if I am not mistaken is currently standing at 5'11." Lily responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way."  
  
"Yeah in what way did you mean it?" Simone asked.  
  
"I, its just, It's Sirius."  
  
"Yes we know that, I think that we have been introduced."  
  
"Lily could you shut up? Thank you. What I meant was that we grew up aroung each other wouldn't that make us like brother and sister?"  
  
"Good point I guess" Lily frowned.  
  
"Well here's a way to find out." Simone said suddenly.  
"Raven can you see yourself dating Remus?" "What ?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you see yourself dating Peter?" Simone asked but everyone knew the answer.  
  
"Oh god no"  
  
"And obviously you don't see yourself dating your brother."  
  
"Do you see yourself dating Sirius?"  
  
"Well...." Raven blushed.  
**

**" Oh come on Rave don't fight it." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah believe me you could do a lot worse.... A lot worse.. Way worse. I mean like miles and miles and..."  
  
"I get the point Simone."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"But I don't even know why we are having this conversation. He was just playing around."  
  
"Whatever, I need to change the topic before miss in denial kills me with her stupidity."   
  
"Lily I am not in denial. It's the truth."  
  
"Any way, moving the conversation wheel over to Simone."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What up with you and Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"WHAT? Nothings up with Remus and I."  
  
"Really?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was under the impression that you liked him, maybe I was wrong. But for me to be wrong since second year? I don't think so. So fess up. Do you like him?"  
**

**"Lily what would make you think that I have liked Remus since second year?" Simone asked.  
  
"Well it's just that Raven and I"   
  
"Raven your in this too?" Simone asked.   
  
"Well...yeah" Raven admitted.  
  
"Oh come on Simone, just admit it, you like Remus." Lily wouldn't stop until she got a confession.  
  
"Yeah you know you've liked him since first year." Raven added in, glad that they were no longer talking about her and Sirius.  
  
"Okay I admit it, I like Remus are you happy?"  
  
"Very" Lily said sitting back down.  
  
"Quite." Raven replied.  
  
"How could you guys tell?"  
  
"Rave you wanna start the list off?" Lily asked with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"It would be my honor. Okay for starters, he's the only marauder that you don't dis on, take it away Lils."  
  
"He's the only marauder that hasn't been ordained your official servant." Lily said referring to all the times James or Sirius had to go to the kitchens at two o' clock in the morning to get her a snack .Of course Raven and Lily took advantage of this, and the boys didn't mind either, this was just another opportunity for them to eat.  
  
"He's the only one that you're quiet around." Raven came in.  
  
"He's the only one that you haven't inflicted some pain upon." Lily smiled at her blushing friend who was getting redder by the second.   
  
"And both of your personalities match." Raven ended the list for her friends sake.  
  
"Yeah and don't think we're running out of things. We are just stopping because if your face gets any redder you'll make my hair look white in comparison." Lily joked.  
  
"Could you guys just stop? And besides you know he's not too much into dating. So there would be no point in me trying."  
  
Both Lily and Raven knew what Simone was talking about. In their third year the girls got sick of the boy's excuses for Remus always leaving so they followed them one night. When they saw the boys turn into animals and heard the howling they put two and two together. But of course they never told the boys that they knew. And they automatically knew why he never asked anyone out. They figured that he didn't want to risk them finding out.  
  
"Who's not into dating?" Remus asked as he and James entered the compartment.  
  
"Oh no one important." Lily said quickly.  
  
"James what are you doing?" Simone asked quickly, hoping to change the topic.  
  
"Locking the door." He answered as he muttered spell.  
  
"We see that bro, but why are you locking the door and where's Sirius?"  
  
James looked at her suspiciously and then answered. "Sirius is the reason we are locking the door."  
  
"Believe me girls we have your best interests at heart." Remus said sitting down next to Simone which immediately made Lily whisper something to Raven. Simone happened to see this and got up.  
  
"I have to go change into my robes." Simone made up.  
  
"Why Simone, we don't get to school for another two hours." James asked, looking at all three girls suspiciously.  
  
Without answering she immediately went and grabbed her robes from her bag.   
  
"Ms. Cassadine I believe Potter asked you a question." Lily said, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
Without another word she left the compartment through the other side since James didn't lock that one.  
**

**"Oh thanks for reminding of that one." James went sprinting to the door, locking it after Simone left.  
  
"What's her problem" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing." both Lily and Raven said.   
  
After about five minutes their was a a pull at the door knob and then a knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Remus asked, not looking up from the game of wizards chess that he was playing against Raven.  
  
"It's Sirius. Why is the door locked?"   
  
Remus immediately dropped his bishop, causing Raven's queen to whack it.  
  
"Umm what are you wearing?" James asked from the other side of the door.  
  
Lily and Raven immediately shot each other quick glances. It wasn't everyday that they heard a boy asking another what the were wearing.  
  
"Potter would you like for us to leave you two alone?" Lily asked.   
  
James glared back at Lily. Which she returned.  
  
"No you guys, James has a reason for his question." Remus said when he stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah Sirius said that he was gonna go streaking as his prank for the train ride."  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"You're kidding , right?" Lily asked.   
  
"Nope, afraid not Evans." James smirked at the look on Lily's face. He then turned back to the door, Sirius are you wearing all of your clothes?" "Yes, now will you hurry up? Simone is starting to lose her patience.  
  
"Hey where's Simone?" James asked peering into the corridor.  
  
"Oh she wasn't really out there, but I did see her. Why is she already in her robes?" Sirius asked, sitting next to James.  
  
"Who knows." Remus responded.  
  
"We do." Lily whispered to Raven.  
  
"Then why is Simone acting all weird?" James asked  
  
Lily stared at him with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"How did you hear me?" Lily asked. "I was barely audible."  
  
"Potter males have extraordinary hearing skills." Raven replied.  
  
"So you gonna answer my question." James asked.  
**

**"Nope." Lily and Raven said at the same time.  
  
Lily who all of a sudden became interested. "So tell me what other characteristics do the Potters have?  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much." James said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm curious, and shove it Potter." Lily spat the last part.  
  
"Um let's see, the males have really good hearing, it makes up for their poor vision." Raven started.  
  
"You mean all the men in your family wear glasses?" Lily asked some what amazed.   
  
"Yep." Sirius said.  
  
"What else, oh the Potter women have horrible anger problems." James replied.  
  
"I know that for sure." Remus responded. But was soon hit in the head with a cushion by Raven.  
  
"Oh I don't know if it's true but I heard that all Potter's are supposedly really good kissers." Raven said. At this Lily involuntarily stole a glance at James, which Sirius noticed.  
  
"Yeah I heard that one too." James said. At that moment Simone came in with three wagons full of food.  
  
"Ah you are my hero." James said rushing to one of the wagons.  
  
"Why have you been gone all this time?" Raven asked although she knew why.  
  
"Well it's really hard to pull three wagons full of food from the front of the train." Simone said sitting on the other side of Raven.   
  
"Simone what happened to you? Remus asked through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"I just said that...."   
  
"No, what happened to your robes?" Remus asked.   
  
"Oh nothing I got a little side tracked."  
  
"Oh my god what happened?" Raven asked now noticing that Simone's sleeves were torn.  
  
"Nothing I just got into a trouble." Simone said, wishing that they would drop it.  
  
"Come on." Lily and Raven dragged Simone out of the compartment.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about." Sirius said.  
  
After a few seconds they heard Raven shouting. "They did what? I'll show them who to mess with" The next second Raven and Lily slammed the compartment door open each grabbed their wands and left.   
  
"What's going on?" Remus and James asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh god, Simone said rushing into the compartment grabbing her wand and running out.  
  
"Lets go." The three boys said. When they left their compartment No one was in sight.  
  
"Where do we go?" As Sirius said that Lily came flying through the glass of a compartment at the other end of the corridor slamming against the wall and ending up on the floor. **

**"Lily!!!!!" James yelled as he ran to her. Lily tried to get back up but couldn't. By now all of the student were either in the corridor with James and Lily watching James move the glass away from her or in the corridor on the other side watching as Raven punch Narcissa repeatedly and Simone trying to block the hexes being thrown by Bellatrix.**

**Knowing that Sirius and Remus could handle themselves he levitated Lily back to their compartment, practically barking at any one who got in his way.**

**"Lily are you okay?" James said looking really worried, while kneeling next to her.**

**"Yeah, that stupid git caught me unprepared." Lily muttered bitterly while trying to sit up.**

**"Maybe you shouldn't move." James looked at her nervously.**

**"I didn't know you cared so much." Lily said with a grin creeping up on her face.**

**"I don't, your my sister's best friend." James said while wiping the line of blood that was coming down her face with a cloth that he transfigured from a left over chocolate frog.**

**"So, if my sister's best friend got thrown out of a window I wouldn't move a muscle." Lily said quite seriously.**

**"Yeah well I like my sister." James pointed out.**

**"That's true." Lily frowned, but then smiled hey Potter, you called me by my name.**

**"What? I always call you by your name." James said.**

**"No, you called me by my first name." Lily smiled.**

**"No I didn't." James said, realizing that he did.**

**"Yes you did, that's the first time in almost five years, Potter don't tell me you're getting soft on me." Lily smirked while attending to a bruise on her leg.**

**"So what if I am." James winked at her and left the compartment, leaving a confused Lily.**

**_"What was that supposed to mean?"_ Lily thought to herself.**

**Two minutes later Raven came in trying to restrain a furious looking Sirius, followed by a tired Simone who was walking along side Remus followed by an amused looking James.**

**"Why am I related to those bches?" Sirius yelled kicking over one of the wagons that Simone brought. "And their boyfriends, ohhh you think its a coincidence that Narcissa is dating Malfoy?" Sirius was now pacing back and forth.**

**"Calm down mate." Remus replied. The rest of the train ride was basically spent in silence, every one in their own thoughts. In the middle of the feast Peter came panting over to them.**

**"Mate what happened to ya?" James asked.**

**"I missed the train." He mumbled.**

**"Ha, told you." Sirius half shouted happily...**

**The next morning every one in the Gryffindor tower woke up late due to the fact that the marauders threw a welcome back bash in the common room that was eneded by Professor McGonagall at four in the morning. Since it was a Saturday nobody cared that they woke up late. In the common room the marauder's were perfecting their map while students were trying to finish their summer homework. When they were done Lily, Raven, and Simone came in the common room looking quite pleased with themselves.**

**"What are you looking so smug about?" James asked Lily.**

**"I do not look smug." While Raven looked over Remus's shoulder at the map.**

**"Wow you've improved it." Raven said impressed. **

**"Yep now you can also see when people are flying." Sirius said quite proud buffing his nails on his shirt.**

**"What ever." Lily replied rolling her eyes.**

**"Hey we need to go do some planning." Sirius said and with that the boys left the common room. When they were sure that the boys were gone the girls started jumping up and down.**

**"I cant believe we finally did it." Lily squealed.**

**"Yeah we're finally animagi." Simone said being the first one to sit back down. **

**Since the beginning of their fourth year they found it unfair that the boys were animagi so during Christmas break they started researching and found their perfect animals.**

**Lily was a white tiger but with her green eyes. Raven was an eagle that was the same color as her black almost blue hair. Simone was a husky that had her same chocolate eyes. **

**"Lily you had to be the prettiest tiger that I've ever seen. Of course you're the only tiger that I have ever seen," Raven said.**

**"Oh we can use her to scare Slytherins." Simone said.**

**Raven then got a dreamy look on her face" Lily you could attack Bellatrix and Narcissa."**

**"Yeah that would be great." Lily said adopting the dreamy look on her face.**

**"Yeah Remus is our friend too, we should be able to help him too." Simone said to no one in particular, while holding onto a pillow.**

**"So Simone are you gonna ask Remus out?" Raven asked.**

**"No." She said sadly.**

**"What?" Lily asked coming back to reality.**

**"Why?" Raven asked.**

**"I'm too scared of rejection." Simone said a bit of shame in her voice.**

**"Sim everyone is scared of rejection." Lily said.**

**"Yeah you just have to find a moment when you're not as scared. Raven replied.**

**"But what if he says no?" Simone asked.**

**"Make him say yes." Raven replied devilishly.**

**"And what is that suppose to mean?" Simone raised her eye brow.**

**"What ever you want it to mean." Raven said innocently.**

**"So Lily" Raven began. "You've been awfully quiet, what are you thinking about, or should I ask who are you thinking about." Raven smiled.**

**"James." Lily said with out thinking about what she just said.**

**"What?" Both Raven and Simone half shouted.**

**"Oh no, no. No. Not like that." Lily said. "I'm just thinking about something he said to me." Listen I'm gonna go bathe." Lily limped over to the bathroom, she was still a little bit sore from the train ride. When they heard the water on Raven ran in to make sure Lily was in the tub.**

**"Oh man I knew I shouldn't have gotten happy when she said she was thinking about my brother."**

**"Yeah I didn't even bother. There is no way that she would make it that easy for us." Simone said.**

**"Nor James." Raven said. **

**"We need to hold a meeting with Sirius and Remus. It would be a lot better if they helped. And there is no point in bringing Peter in this" Simone said.**

**"Yeah.." Raven agreed. In their fourth year Raven let Simone in on her theory that Lily and James would end up dating and ever since then the two girls have been planning.**

**"But we need to do it when we know that they cant over hear." Simone stated.**

**"Shall we go find them?" Raven asked.**

**"We shall." **


	10. PART TWO FOR CHAPTER 9

**After about an hour, they found the marauders behind Hagrid's hut headed to lunch.  
  
"Hey sis, hey Simone where's the one with the fiery hair and attitude." James asked looking around for Lily.   
  
"Oh she's still in our dorm. Any way James, Chandler is looking for you I think. Probably has some new strategy for this years quidditch season." Raven said hoping that he would leave.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch." James said before jogging back to the castle.  
  
"That was too easy." Simone observed.  
  
"What was too easy?" Remus asked.   
  
"Getting rid of James." Raven said.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Sirius and Remus asked.  
  
"Boys we have a proposal to make." Raven said.  
  
"Oh this is so sudden we haven't even been on a date." Sirius started batting his eye lashes.  
  
"Pad foot I worry about you sometimes, no scratch that I worry about you all the time." Remus said watching his friend.  
  
"Not that kind of proposal you dolt." But Raven smiled none the less.  
**

**"Simone take it away."  
  
"Huh? Oh umm well, you see Raven and I have this plan. Raven why don't you take it from there?" Simone said to the ground. She couldn't look up at Remus.  
  
"Wow Sim you sure took it far. Any who, we have been working on a plan to get Lily and James together."  
  
"Get them together to do what?" Peter asked as he came from behind a pumpkin.  
  
"Get them together to bake cookies, you dolt." Raven spat, this time there was no more smile.  
  
"Hey Peter would you go and save us seats in the great hall?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure." Peter responded, in everyone's opinion a little bit too enthusiastically.  
  
After he was gone the group slowly walked up to the castle discussing their plans. As it turned out, Remus and Sirius had been thinking about doing this for some time but never followed in on it.  
  
"Okay So we have agreed that we will meet tonight." Remus said as they reached the doors to the great hall.  
  
"Wait we have a problem." Simone stopped the group.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That." Simone said pointing down the hall. The group turned to see Lily kissing some boy that they soon recognized to be Eddy Lewis a chaser in his seventh year down the hall.  
  
Five minutes later.........  
  
"Wow she sure can go at it." Sirius said, being the first one to get over his shock.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Simone asked.  
  
"We keep going as planned. She was destined for my brother I can feel it."  
  
"Yeah I agree with Raven, we couldn't have honestly thought that there would be no bumps along the way, every great plan has them, and this is a great plan." Remus said smiling to reassure (sp?) Simone.  
**

**"Hey guys." Lily finally entered the great hall ten minutes later.   
  
"Hmm." Raven responded.  
  
Lily ignoring her best friends lack of enthusiasm continued, "Guess who I'm going out" she was cut off by James who just came in  
  
"Raven, Chandler said he wasn't looking for me."  
  
"Oh really, must have been a mistake." Raven replied innocently.   
  
"Any way guess." Lily said to no one in particular.   
  
"Eddy Lewis." Every one but James and Peter responded.  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
"We uh saw you two going at down the hall way." Remus replied. At this Lily blushed.  
  
"So Rave what do you think of him?"   
  
"What do i think of him? what do I think of him? Well he's not my"  
  
"Choice in guys" Simone cut Raven off giving her a look that Lily couldnt understand.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." After a few minutes Lily said she had to go meet Eddy.  
  
"So Prongs what do you think of Lils and Lewis. Prongs?" Sirius said.  
  
"Not him too." Raven groaned, the group watched James who was speaking to a girl down the table.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Sirius said.  
  
"Oy Prongs!!!!" Sirius yelled down the table.  
  
James reluctantly ended his conversation with the girl and went over to Sirius.  
  
"What mate, I was about to ask her out." James said piling his plate with anything he could reach.  
  
"Oh her you don't want to ask her out." Sirius said.  
  
"Really why not?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Why?" Sirius repeated. "I think Simone should tell you why."  
  
"What? Me? But he's your best friend."  
**

**"Just tell him." Sirius was laughing on the inside as he watched Simone try to create a reason.  
  
"Okay umm, see we were saving you from embarrassment."  
  
"How?" James asked  
  
"Umm, she has a boyfriend." Simone stated confidently.  
  
"Well I can easily take care of that." James smirked.  
  
"And a kid." Simone said hoping that that would do the trick.  
  
At this James started chocking on his chicken. Every one fought the temptation to laugh at James's face to help him stop chocking . After a few minutes he told them that he was gonna go lie down.  
  
"A kid?" Remus asked.   
  
"Yeah well I need something more then a boyfriend."   
  
"Well it was bloody brilliant." Raven announced.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
That Night......  
  
"Okay ladies and gentleman I believe we all know why we are here." Raven said in her most business like tone. "Now where is my brother, we cant have him barging in on this meeting."  
  
"Oh we made sure he got a detention tonight." Sirius said happily. "Where's Lily?" He returned.  
  
"Off with that prat somewhere." Raven said bitterly.  
  
"Good let the planning begin." Remus said.  
  
"If we do this we can't fail." Sirius said seriously.  
  
"Yeah everything has to be perfect." Simone agreed. **

**Two hours later they were finally done. And decided to go to bed . The next morning at breakfast was quite interesting.  
  
"James I don't understand, yesterday you were hinting that you wanted to ask me out, now it's like I've grown a third arm. what's up with you?"  
  
"I just changed my mind. Okay so I'll be seeing you around." James said not looking her in the eye.   
  
"James Potter I demand to know why you changed your mind."  
  
"Look, I found out about yourrrrr, well you know." James said barely above a whisper since the whole school was watching.  
  
"My what?" she asked not having a clue about what he talking about.  
  
"I know about your you know." James was getting more uncomfortable by the second.   
  
"My, oh that they will be gone in a few days." The girl waved her hand in the air.  
  
"They? There's more than one." James shrieked, causing everyone to continue to stare.  
**

**"Well yeah but they'll be gone in a few days. I still don't see why you are making such a big fuss.  
  
"You mean they are here, now?" James asked warily.  
  
"Yeah but they're well hidden."  
  
"Listen this is just too much for me."   
  
Before the girl could speak again he turned around and went back to his friends.  
  
"That girl sure didn't want to let you go." Remus observed.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't feel comfortable about the, the, well you know." James said in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah mate, we understand. You made the right choice, believe us." Sirius smiled to Remus when James wasn't looking.  
  
Meanwhile back with the girl at the other end of the table.  
  
"I don't understand why he was so freaked out."  
  
"Well he's a jerk."  
  
"I mean, everyone gets a few pimples, but he was acting like it was something serious."  
  
"Well it just shows that guys are jerks."   
  
"So you all finally decide to bless us with your presence." Sirius said through a mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Oh stuff it Black." Lily yawned while reaching for the syrup.  
  
"Love you too Lily." Sirius said shooting eggs out of his mouth. "Opps sorry."  
  
"Sirius sometimes I wonder how you ever manage to get a girlfriend, then I just tell myself that they have never seen you eat." Lily yawned again.  
**

**  
"Hey prongs, Quidditch tryouts are tonight." Sirius said.  
  
"What why so early?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah we haven't even started classes yet." Raven said sitting next Remus.  
  
"Yeah well Chandler said the quicker we get our team together the more practice time we have." Sirius said finishing his breakfast.   
  
"Where have you two been?" Lily asked Simone who sat next to her.  
  
"Oh we had some things to do." Raven said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey Rave I think I'm gonna tryout this year." Lily said.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"It's about time Lils. You're really good." Sirius said.  
  
"What positions are open this year?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Um just the seeker." James said....  
  
That night the team was astounded at the number of students who tried out. They were even more astounded at how many people didn't have a talent for the sport. So when Lily came they were so relieved that they told her she had the position at the end of practice. That night the boys were in their dorm talking.  
  
"Hey Prongs." Sirius said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah Padfoot."  
  
"Would you mind if I asked Raven out?"   
  
At this comment the dorm went silent. Peter stopped writing his letter and Frank and Remus immediately ended their conversation.   
  
"Why would you want to do that?" James asked.   
  
"Because I like her."  
  
"Well couldn't you like some one else?" James almost pleaded. **

**"Well... no."  
  
"But she's my baby sister."  
  
"Well only by three minutes."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that she's my baby sister."  
  
"Listen, Prongs I really like her and I think that she's really special and I really value your friendship. If I didn't then I wouldn't have bothered asking you. Please Prongs."  
  
James stayed silent. After about five minutes Sirius went back to his bed and shut the hangings around his bed. Every one watched silently. Five minutes after that James finally spoke.  
  
"Break her heart and I will break you."  
  
"Aww thanks Prongs." Sirius threw his hangings open and went back to sit on James's bed. "I wont, I really like her."  
  
"Padfoot where are you going?" Remus watched as Sirius and got up to leave.  
  
"I have planning to do. I cant just ask her out any old way."  
  
"Great, my sister is gonna date Sirius,." James muttered to himself.   
  
"Only if she says yes." Frank said.  
  
"Believe me she'll say yes." James, Remus, and surprisingly enough Peter said.  
  
Two hours later Sirius came back into is dorm to find everyone still awake.  
  
"So did you figure something out." Remus asked.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So.. what is it." Frank asked curiously.  
  
After Sirius got done with the explanation, even James had to admit that it was pretty nice.  
  
"So when are you gonna do it." James asked.  
  
"It starts tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well good luck ."James said before closing the hangings around his bed.  
  
The next morning one of the school owls flew towards Raven with a note and a single red rose.  
  
"A school owl?" Remus whispered to Sirius.  
  
"I couldn't use storm, she would recognize it." Sirius said before putting his attention back on Raven who just took the note and the rose.  
  
"Rave who is it from?" Lily asked forgetting that she had to go meet Eddy in two minutes outside.  
  
"I, I, I dunno." She stuttered.  
  
"Well open it." Simone said excitedly.  
  
Raven opened the letter and read just above a whisper.  
**

**" You are my day, you are my night  
I wish that you will be mine with all my might.  
Tonight I pray that that wish will come true   
For I couldn't possibly find a girl as beautiful and special as you."  
  
"That was so sweet." Lily and Simone said.  
  
"Yeah, not to lovey dovey but yet full of sweetness." Raven was now blushing.  
  
"Is their any thing else on the card?" Lily asked.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then how is his wish to come true?" Simone asked.   
  
As these words came from her lips a second owl came flying in. This time it had a blue rose to match Raven's eyes.  
  
"Well it seems like our little Raven has an admirer." Sirius said with a slight smirk.  
  
Raven looked at him and slowly opened her letter." Oh my gosh I completely forgot about Sirius." She thought to herself. As she did this Lily eyes wondered to Sirius and then it clicked. "It's Sirius" As if he read her mind Sirius looked at her. "Is it you?" Lily mouthed. All he did was wink in response. **

**"Go to the room where Gryffindors dwell. When you may ask? When the moon reaches it's peek, there you will find a clue to the one you seek.   
  
"Oh this is so cute." Simone said." "When the moon reaches it peek. That should be around nine maybe ten." Simone continued but was cut off by Raven.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not going."  
  
"What?" every one shouted.  
  
"Why not Rave it's obvious that this guy really likes you." James said.  
  
"Lily and Simone know my reason."  
  
Sirius turned desperate eyes to Lily.  
  
"Well you know Raven, I think you should go." Lily said confidently.   
  
"But Lils you know that I"  
  
"But you never know who it could be."  
  
"Oh come on Lils, there is only one guy in this school who is worth my time and I doubt that this is from him.  
  
"Rave what do you have to lose, just go. If its not the guy then just tell him you're not interested." Remus said hoping that she'll change her mind.  
**

**"Fine, but it's gonna be a waste of time. Well we should get to class what do we have first?" Raven asked.  
  
"Um Divination." Everyone but Lily said. "I have study hall." Lily said consulting her schedule.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"We have a study hall And I'm not in it." Sirius asked outraged.   
  
"Yeah how come we have to listen to that old drunk tell us that we are gonna die while you get study hall." James said taking Lil's schedule.  
  
"It must be a mistake. I'll just go ask Professor Dumbledor."  
  
"Well what did he say?" Raven asked when Lily came back.  
  
"He said that I have a study hall. I have to go to the library. But other than that all of our schedules are the same."  
  
"We'll see you in second class." Sirius said as Simone pushed the rest of them out of the hall. As Professor Dumbledor walked past, Lily stopped him.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Evans?"  
  
"Why do I have a study hall and none of my friends do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Evans sometimes for a relationship to grow, one needs space."  
  
"So why aren't they separated from each other then?" Lily was now confused.  
  
"Well you only need separation from one other." Professor Dumbledor said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"So is there really a study hall?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well no, but as long as you don't disrupt any one and don't break any rules, feel free to do what ever."   
  
Lily decided not to push the matter any more and headed for her dorm.  
Professor Dumbledor on the other hand knew that he would be receiving an unexpected visitor. How would he know? well it's Professor Dumbledor.  
  
"Ah Mona it has been too long." Professor Dumbledor said as he entered his office.   
  
"Hello Albus."  
  
"Now what could this be about?" He asked taking his seat behind the desk.  
  
"Albus you damn well know what this is about." Mrs. Potter half yelled.   
  
"Would it have anything to do with your son and Ms. Evans?"  
  
"And the prophecy." She chimed in.   
  
"Ah the prophecy."  
  
"Albus you told me three years ago today not to push those two together. That everything will fall into place soon. It has been three years and they have not been on one single date. Have they?" Mrs. Potter asked  
**

**"No not to my knowledge, but you must be considerate." Albus said.   
  
"Considerate of what, of whom?" **

**"Considerate of the prophecy."  
  
"What are you talking about Albus?"  
  
"You know the prophecy, as well if not better than I. You know all the things that the Prophecy listed as signs to show who the fateful two are."  
  
"Well yes." Mrs. Potter said slowly not knowing where this was going.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the phrase saving the best for last?"  
  
"Come Albus where is this going?"  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that, their love the best thing that could come out of this Prophecy except for the child of course would be save for last."   
  
"So you mean the whole animagi thing."  
  
"For James second year, for Ms. Evans last weekend."  
  
"Seeker chaser?"  
  
"Ah yes it is to my knowledge that Ms, Evans has been made the new seeker."  
  
"You knew? And you didn't inform Anthony and I !" Mrs. Potter yelled.   
  
"Well, yes." **

**"Wait, Albus the prophecy made reference to two pairs of animals, which is their animagi form?"  
  
"Well James is a stag and Lily is a tiger. But I do know what you are talking about. The cardinal and the Raven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hair Mona, hair. Simple as that. The cardinal symbolizes Lily's red hair, while the raven symbolizes James's dark hair."  
  
"But when will all the other things happen?"  
  
"Oh you mean the intelligence and so on?"  
  
"Well my dear it has always been there." Professor Dumbledor said while putting a memory into his pensieve.  
  
"You know I wasnt referring to that. I am sick and tired of watching and listening to my son talk about all of these girls. One time one of his girlfriends and he got so serious that I thought that there was no chance that they would ever break up." **

**"But they did." Professor Dumbledor said wisely.  
  
"But I am sick of watching him getting his heart broken. Why would it be so bad if we just helped fate along and speed things up."   
  
"Because it would be wrong, and somewhere along the line there would be consequences.  
  
"But I just want to see them happy." Mrs. Potter said in a defeated tone.  
  
"Ah Mona I remember the days when you were my student, and till this day you have never lost your determination your drive. For that I hold much respect for you, so don't give up hope now. But as a famous man once said, get a hold of yourself and be patient."  
  
"Albus what famous man ever said that?" Mrs. Potter crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well I believe I just did." He smiled.  
  
"I knew all these years of fame would get to your head one of these days." Mrs. Potter smiled as she grabbed some floo powder.  
  
"Ah well it happens to the best of us, give Anthony my congratulations on the promotion.  
  
"I will. Potter home, London." Mrs. Potter said clearly. And she was gone. **

**The talk that night at dinner was basically revolved around Raven meeting her admirer.**

**"The room where gryffindor's dwell, well that would be the Gryffindor common room right?" Simone asked no one in particular.**

**"I guess." Remus replied as if he didn't care.**

**"Oh well at least he's a Gryffindor so he cant be that bad." Lily said in a motherly tone to Raven, who was stressing about who the mystery guy could be. **

**"What if it's some first year. That would be so embarrassing." Raven said getting panicked.**

**Sirius watched Raven with an amused/ nervous look on his face. While the rest of the marauders were watching Raven lose her mind.**

**"Raven I am sure that he is not a first year." Simone said logically.**

**"But what if it's some one completely disgusting some one who is completely horrible, oh my god what if it's Peter?" Raven whispered frantically while watching Peter shake his remembrall.**

**" That's it I am not going." Raven said to the rest of the group.**

**"What?" Sirius asked.**

**"Not again." Remus leaned back in his chair.**

**"Come on sis why wont you go?" James said switching seats with Simone so that he could be right next to his sister.**

**"What if it's some low life loser." Raven said in a tone that clearly said she's not going..**

**Both Lily and James looked at Sirius and saw the look of growing disappointment on his face. But Lily spoke before James could open his mouth.**

**"That is it, Raven Juliana Potter I have sat here and listened to you bich and complain for the whole day about how this guy could be some loser, perv, rapist, cannibal, a fist year and the list goes on. But have you ever stopped to think that maybe this guy could be some one really special?"**

**"Well"**

**"No you haven't. How do you know that this guy is not some incredibly sweet guy with a great sense of humor, and good looks. He could be really loyal and all he could want is to have some one like you to be able to talk to late at night, and to walk to classes with? You could be walking out on a great boyfriend and friend." Lily ended, every one in their area watched as she sat back down and drink some water. Raven lowered her head.**

**"I am so sorry, I'll go if it means that much to you. I'll go find something to wear." **

**At this Lily winked at Sirius who let out a small sigh of relief. Raven was a little surprised by her friend' out burst when she left.**

**"Oh my god Lils you are the best oh my god I thought she really wasn't going to go, oh my god oh my god oh my god now I am even more nervous." Sirius said frustrated.**

**"Sirius, if you say one more oh my god if think he is gonna personally come to Hogwart's and tell you to stop saying his name." Simone said as she looked over Remus's shoulder to read his daily prophet.**

**"But Lil's you don't know what you have done for me, thank you so much. I've got to start getting things ready." Sirius yelled as he ran out of the great hall.**


	11. PART THREE

_**A/N: i WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR ENCOURAGING WORDS. THOSE REVIEWS INSPIRED ME TO UPDATE.**_

_**OH AND TO WHOEVER MENTIONED THAT THEY THOUGHT THAT JAMES WAS THE SEEKER, HE WAS. IT'S GOING TO CHANGE IN THE STORY.**_

_**WELL HER'S THE NEXT PART OF CHAPTER NINE.**_

****

**"Rave it's time." Lily beamed as she watched her friend.**

**"Lils why are you so happy? You know that I like Sirius, have since the second time we saw each other."**

**"Well I think that you shouldn't rule this guy out just yet." Lily said wisely.**

**"Come on Lils what are you playing at? Why are you making me dress all nice, and why are you making me do this?" Raven sat in front of her mirror watching her best friends reflection.**

**"Maybe she has her reasons." Simone said coming from her trunk. "Here, these, these, these will go perfectly with your dress." Simone said with tears forming in her eyes.**

**"Oh no Sim, I couldn't wear those."**

**"Nonsense, I am lending them to you and you shall wear them."**

**"But they were your aunt's." Raven tried to argue.**

**"And they will look good on you." Simone said with finality in her voice.**

**"Simone I know that took a lot." Lily said hugging her friend.**

**" If my aunt were alive she would be furious at me for keeping them locked up all this time."**

**"But Sim it's only been four months since she past away."**

**"And I should have been wearing them ever ince. "She half yelled as she went to the door.**

**"Rave good luck, please make sure you don't lose the necklace, bracelet, and earrings."**

**"Sim are you okay? I didn't mean to get you mad." Lily apologized.**

**"It's fine I just need t be alone." With that Simone stormed out of the room with her robes flying behind her.**

**"Hey Sim how is Raven coming....along" Remus finished as Simone stormed right past them.**

**"Wonder what that was all about?" James looked up from his book.**

**" I'll go find out." Remus offered.**

**"No, leave her be." Lily said as she descended the stairs.**

**"What's wrong with her?" James asked from the chair that he was leaning back in.**

**" You know, there is plenty light in this room why are you leaning against the fireplace." Lily asked.**

**"There's no light better than fire light. Is my sister ready?" This time he didn't bother looking up.**

**"Hmm he looks kind of good like that." Lily though to herself as she watched him turn the page. But she pushed the idea out of her head.**

**"Yea." Lily was cut off.**

**"Yea I am. Rave said as she walked down the stairs." **

**"Wow sis you look.."**

**"Where's Sirius?" Raven cut James off.**

**"Oh he had to do something." Remus said.**

**"Oh, well um where is this second note?" Raven said looking around.**

**"Right here." James handed it to her.**

**"Did you happen to see who delivered it?" Raven asked, not knowing who this person was, was killing her.**

**"Yep" Both Remus and James said in unison.**

**"Well?" Raven asked.**

**"Well what?" James asked innocently.**

**"Who is it?" **

**"I think you should go." Remus said.**

**" Go to the place that smells so sweet but it has nothing to eat. There you shall find your prize." Raven said reading the note.**

**" Oh how sweet." Lily said plopping onto the floor next to James lowering her head to read the title of his book.**

**"Yeah yeah yeah." Raven muttered. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me who it is?" Raven asked hopefully to Remus and James.**

**"Yep, now get going." James said.**

**"Fine, you stubborn asses."**

**"Oh my goodness. I think she just cursed." Remus brought his hands up to his chest in a dramatic manner.**

**"Yeah that never happens." James said sarcastically.**

**"Lily how does it feel to be a stubborn ass?" Remus asked.**

**"Quite good and you?" Lily asked.**

**"Very good, Prongs?" Remus turned a smiling face to his friend.**

**" It feels exceptionally well."**

**"Wait Lily you know?" Raven turned her attention to her best friend.**

**"Yep now get." Lily said with a grin on her face.**

**"You know who it is and yet your still so persistent in getting...me to go." Raven ended slowly. Looking at everyone, everyone was wearing the same identical grin.**

**"You mean, all this time it was, and you didn't tell me." Raven tried to be mad at Lily but she was wearing the biggest grin out of the group.**

**"I do believe someone is waiting." James got up.**

**"Where you going?" Raven asked**

**"To the kitchens, any one coming." **

**"No I think I'll read." Remus said hoping that Lily would except.**

**"How about you Evans?"**

**"Sure I have nothing better to do." Lily accepted his offer as he pulled her up.**

**"Wait why am I still here?" Raven asked, but didn't wait foe an answer as she ran out of the common room knocking Peter over.**

**"Worm tail you okay?" James asked as he and Lily walked to the Portrait hole.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Peter ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.**

**"Have fun kids." Remus smiled over his books.**

**"Okay dad." Lily said over her shoulder.**

**"Not too much fun" Remus whispered to himself with a sly smile playing on his lips....**

**Raven walked along the corridor reading the note over and over. " Go to the place that smells so sweet but it has nothing to eat. There you shall find your prize." Raven kept reading the note over and over. "Where could this place be?" Raven thought to herself. "Well it cant be the kitchens or the great hall, because the note said that it has nothing to eat. It cant be the divination tower, because it smells horrible. I doubt that it would be a classroom, so that means he is somewhere outside."**

**Raven kept walking surprised that she hadn't been stopped by any teachers yet. When she stepped outside she looked around for any signs of where to go but there was none. "Maybe they were joking when they let me think that it was Sirius" Raven frowned, she then got an idea. "The place that smells sweet but has nothing to eat, the garden it must be the garden." She reached the garden to only see darkness, she turned around and frowned. She took one step towards the castle when she got the unsettling feeling that she was being watched.**

**She decided that she might as well check it out. She took on stepped past the garden gates and thousands of lights appeared out of nowhere startling her. Upon closer inspection she saw that the lights were fairies. Some were sitting in the bushes and on plants others were simply floating only a few inches above her head. As she took another step she saw flower petals appearing at her feet. She noticed that they only appeared whenever she took a step. She walked on towards the center of the garden, tears threatening to flow, but she wouldn't allow it. Raven Potter never cries she only gets even, that was her motto, but she couldn't help it now. She walked to a bench that had a note. The tear were clouding her vision, but she did manage to somehow read it.**

**"Wait." Was all the note said. She looked at it disbelievingly. "Oh this better be Sirius" She scoffed quietly, she still had the feeling that she was being watched but she found no one present. Two minutes later music started, but she saw no band. Finally five minutes later she heard someone cough behind her. She spun around quickly to see Sirius with his hands behind his back.**

**"Sirius if it wasn't you that have been sending me these note I think I am gonna cry out in frustration." Raven said getting up slowly and turning to face him.**

**"Wow you look, wow." Sirius said as she stood before him....**

**"Come on Potter we should be leaving." Lily said as she wondered what was going on with her best friend. Her mind then went to her other dear friend. "I wonder where Simone is." Lily thought to herself. As she thought this, James came over from where Remus was sitting.**

**"Hey Evans where is Simone?" **

**"She just wanted to be alone." Lily said, but James could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't know where her friend was herself.**

**"Well Moony seems to think that someone should go look for her." James said, taking off his glasses to clean them with his shirt. Noticing that she was staring she responded.**

**"Well why doesn't he go look for her." As these words escaped her lips the portrait swung open and Simone walked in.**

**"Is she back yet?" Simone asked quietly.**

**"No, are you okay?" Lily asked.**

**"I guess, but how is one ever truly okay." Simone sat in one of the love seats near Remus. The instant that she did she regretted it. Remus stared at her, and one thing that Simone did not like was to be stared at. It made her nervous and she couldn't think or act right. She started fidgeting in her seat.**

**"Well we are gonna go." James said walking o the portrait hole with Lily right behind him. Simone left her melancholy state as she noticed that James and Lily were leaving together.**

**"Where are you going James?" Simone asked, clearly in a better mood.**

**"To the kitchens, wanna come?" He asked pulling out his map.**

**"No thanks."**

**"Lils where are you going?" Simone asked hoping that her answer was the same. She moved uncomfortably in her seat as felt Remus watch her from his seat.**

**"To the kitchens, do you want anything?" Lily looked at her friend.**

**"No, but let me get this straight. Both of you are going to the kitchens together at eleven something at night."**

**"Yeah." Both of her friends answered.**

**"Willingly?" Simone asked.**

**"Yes." Lily answered exasperatedly.**

**"Geez I didn't know we are that bad towards each other." James said as he stepped out of the common room.**

**"I didn't realize that either." Lily replied as she looked at her friend strangely.**

**"Well I must do something about that." James said. "Milady." He held out his arm for Lily to take. She simply rolled her eyes, but took his offered arm anyway.**

**"Interesting." was all Simone said.**

**"I agree." Remus said getting up.**

**"Going to bed?" Simone said, relived that he wasn't looking at her.**

**"Nope, It's just Peter and Frank up there. I couldn't do that to myself." Remus said walking to the love seat where Simone was sitting. "Oh crap." She thought to herself.**

**"Well I understand bout Peter, but what's wrong with Frank?" Simone scooted over as he sat down.**

**"Nothing, it's just Peter. Frank most likely is asleep and Peter takes hours to get to sleep, so I would rather stay with you if you don't mind." At this Simone started to blush.**

**"No I don't mind."...**

**"Potter where are the teachers we should have ran into Filch at least once." Lily said looking around.**

**"Oh Sirius took care of most of them." James said .**

**"I don't even want to know." Lily said. "So what do you think is going on right now with Rave and Sirius?" Lily asked.**

**"I would rather not think about that." James answered dryly as they turned the final corner. Lily tickled the pear and they walked into the kitchens.**

**"Ah mister Potter and missus Evans how can we be of service?" A house elf came running to them, bowing so low that her nose touched the floor.**

**"Hey Mipsy." Lily said kindly.**

**"Hey Mipsy." James said while taking a seat at the center counter. Now all of the house elves were watching anxiously, all hoping that they could some how assist the pair in some way.**

**"Um can I have a gallon oof ice cream." Lily asked.**

**"A whole gallon?" James raised an eye brow at her.**

**"Yeah ice cream is my thinking food." Lily replied while sitting next to James.**

**"What flavor miss?" **

**"Um something with chocolate, surprise me." Lily smiled at the house elf, who almost died with shock.**

**"Uh may I help you sir?" Another elf approached James, as Mipsy fought with herself while trying to decide what to get with Lily.**

**"Uh yeah can I have a turkey sandwhich?" **

**"Certainly sir." And he was off...**

**"Come on Evans we have to go." James said pulling Lily off the stool an hour later.**

**"Fine." Lily mumbled. **

**"Bye everyone." Lily waived back at the elves as James put her hand in his, and pulled her out of the kitchen. **

**As they stepped out into the hall James let go of her hand, Lily couldnt help but feel a bit disappointed. Little did she know that James felt the same. They walked for about ten minutes with out speaking, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Occasionally James would check the map to make sure the coast was clear. As they walked down the transfiguration corridor James and Lily heard two people speaking and they were coming their way. James whipped out his map and saw that the two people were Filch and Professor Astrus, the astronomy teacher who was known for her strictness. There was no way that they could get to the other end of the corridor in time.**

**"Oh Crap." James said stuffing the map back into his pocket.**

**"What do we do?" Lily asked. She knew that even the marauders couldn't get out of getting in trouble with Filch and Professor Astrus. James looked around quickly and grabbed Lily's hand as he tapped a suit of armor on its head then on its arm. The suit of armor moved aside and James shoved Lily into the space. As soon as the suit of armor closed behind James they could hear Filch and Professor Astrus turning the corner. Lily was about to shift her weight but she realized that the slightest bit in movement could result in her kissing what ever part of James that happened to be in front of her. It was dark so Lily couldn't see James, but since there was little space Lily could feel that he was facing her.**

**"Sorry for shoving you into here." James whispered, his head lowered since Lily was about six inches shorter than him. The his breathe brushing past her ear. If there was any light, James could see Lily blushing slightly.**

**"I'm not made of glass, Potter." Lily said wishing that she could move, she couldn't stand in one position with out getting agitated, after a while.**

**"I'll remember that." James said.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked trying to keep her voice down, since Filch and Astrus were still outside.**

**"Nothing." He simply said, but then continued. "Of all places they decide to stop and talk." Lily could feel him trying to move with out success. 'He smells good' Lily observed, but quickly put the thought behind her. Ten minutes later there was silence out in the hall.**

**"Hey Evans I think they're gone." **

**"It's about time."**

**"Wait let me check." James pulled out his wand and map. "Lumos" Both he and Lily spotted Filch and Professor Astrus were now on the floor below them.**

**"Lets get out of here." Lily suggested. James stepped out into the hall with Lily right behind him.**

**"Come on, we better get moving before some one else pops up." James started down the hall. Five minute later they finally reached the portrait of the lady in the pink dress.**

**"Password?"**

**"Patronus" **

**"Look who finally decided to make an appearance." Sirius grinned. James was about to make a comment but he quickly realized that Sirius was holding hands with Raven who fell asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. Lily saw the look on in James' eyes.**

**"Well we ran into a bit of trouble." Lily said.**

**"What kind of trouble?" Simone asked. She was currently playing chess with Frank who had awoken, because of Peter's snoring. Lily noticed that Remus was glaring at them from above his book.**

**"No" Lily thought, to herself. "I think Remus likes her." Lily thought.**

**"Oh well we were coming back from the kitchens and Astrus and Filch almost found us so we had to hide and then we had to wait for them to leave which was for a while." James sat down.**

**"So I guess a congrats is in order?" Lily looked at Sirius who was poking Raven to wake her up.**

**"Yeah." Sirius grinned. Both Lily and James noticed that that same grin never left his face. James' eyes softened a bit as he watched Raven try to swat away Sirius' hand, refusing to open her eyes.**

**"Well I better get to bed if I expect to wake up tomorrow in time for class." Simone said getting up.**

**"Yeah me too." Lily agreed. They both walked over to Raven who was still sleeping on Sirius' shoulder.**

**"Ready?" Simone asked.**

**"Always." Lily replied.**

**"What are you guys gonna do?" Sirius asked.**

**"Nothing." Lily answered. Simone and Lily counted to three and each grabbed each of Raven's arms giving her a hard pull, resulting in her landing about fifteen feet away from the group.**

**"Was that necessary?" Both Raven and Sirius asked in unison, except Sirius had a look of amusement on his face and Raven had a look of annoyance.**

**"Isn't that cute, they are already speaking alike." Lily cooed as the three girls walked up to their dorm.**

**"Congrats Padfoot." James said as the boys walked up to the stairs.**

**"Thanks Prongs, but I couldn't help but feel some anger coming from you when you saw us holding hands." Sirius said.**

**"Don't mind me, I just need to get used to the fact that my sister is dating one of my best friends."**

**"Good because I wouldn't want this to mess up our friendship" Sirius sighed in relief.**

**" So Prongs what really happened with you and Lils while you two were gone?" Remus asked.**

**"Yeah I would like to know my self." Sirius said.**

**"Me too." Frank chimed in from behind them.**

**"Nothing that hasn't been said already." James said changing and then climbing into bed. The other boys followed suit.**

**"Right." Remus, Frank, and Sirius said in unison.**

**"It's the truth." James said.**

**"Okay." Remus said unbelievingly.**

**"Can we just drop this?" James said, the other boys could hear the annoyance in his voice as she closed the curtains around his bed.**

**"So Lils what really happened with you and James while you were gone?" Simone asked.**

**"Yea I wanna know." Raven agreed.**

**"Nothing that hasn't been said already. Besides you guys know that I am dating Eddy." Lily said as she changed in a large shirt with a pair of shorts.**

**Raven's expression darkened at the mention of his name. "Are you saying that if Lewis wasn't in the picture that you would date my brother?"**

**"What where did that Come from?" Lily asked.**

**"Just curious."**

**"Well can we drop the subject please, I am with Eddy. And nothing hapeened tonight."**

**"Okay then." Simone said.**

**"What it's the truth." Lily said, seeing that her friends thought that she was lying.**

**"We didn't say other wise." Raven said as she handed Simone back the jewelry that she borrowed.**

**"I thought we were dropping the subject?" Simone stated from her bed.**

**"We are." Lily said.**

**"Well good night." Raven said closing the curtains around her.**

**"Rave what do you think you're doing?" Lily asked as she pulled out her wand and pulled Raven's curtains open.**

**"I'm going to sleep we do have class tomorrow." Raven stated.**

**"Aren't you gonna tell me what happened tonight with you and Sirius."**

**"Me too, I want to know too." Simone said sitting up in her bed.**

**"Well it was like something that could only happen in a dream." Raven began. Simone walked over to Lily's bed and hopped on, both girl sat in silence waiting for her to continue.**

**" It doesn't seem like something a fifteen year old boy would think of, a marauder nonetheless. I thought that it would have been comical or amusing or something other than romantic." Her listeners soon adapted the dreamy look that she wore on her face.**

**"Go on." Simone urged as Raven paused, completely forgetting the sad state that Remus had been trying to get her out of while every one was away.**

**"Well at fist I had to figure out where it was and then after a few minutes I figured that I was to go to the gardens. And no one confirmed that it was Sirius so there was always the chance that I could meet some second year Hufflepuff. But I don't as I got nearer something told me that I wouldn't be disappointed."**

**"Aw, that's so sweet." Simone interrupted, but Raven didn't seem to mind at all. Lily on the other hand listened silently, letting her friend tell the tale. That was the difference between the three friends. Simone was into the romantic stuff completely, and she wasn't ashamed of it. Lily didn't mind it some of the time, but she didn't need the romantic gestures all the time. Raven didn't need the romance stuff at all. She tried to keep a tough attitude, yet here she was talking about the most romantic night of her life. Lily decided to let her friend enjoy this as much as possible, and not interrupt.**

**" I made my way to the gardens but I found nothing there, it was in complete darkness. I turned to head back to the castle but I felt like I was being watched. I had my wand with me so I figured to check it out. Well with the first step that I took past the garden gates, I was immediately bombarded by lights, dim lights."**

**"Well what happened?" Simone asked.**

**"Fairies, they were fairies, hundreds of them, in the plants and floating above. Well I found a note that simply said to wait and then music started to play. A little bit later he appeared behind me and handed me this." Raven held out her arm to reveal a bracelet that had her name engraved on it in the same shade of blue that her eyes.**

**"Hey where's" Lily realized something. Raven held out her other arm to show the bracelet that she and Lily shared.**

**"Enough talk of jewelry, get back to the story."**

**"Well the rest of the night was spent eating a late dinner. We danced a bit and talked mostly. It seems that he has liked me since last year and then we kissed. It was every thing a kiss should be, there are no words to describe it." Raven ended.**

**"Wow." Simone and Lily said in unison.**


	12. FOURTH AND LAST BIT OF CH9

**A/N: yeah i agree w/ you chrissy. i didnt plan it taking this long.**

**this is the last bit of chapter nine. I just started typing chapter ten so it will be posted sometime next week, plus i cant come as much til hurricane charley dies off.**

**"Yeah we came here to find Simone and Remus quite cozy."**

**"Oh that was nothing, unfortunately." Simone said.**

**"Well we have been telling you to make the first step."**

**"I will." Simone blushed.**

**"When? When we graduate?" Lily asked.**

**"I will, I just haven't found a good time yet." Simone blushed.**

**"Simone I am giving you till Christmas day, if you don't do anything by then I will ask him out for you." Lily said while getting under her covers and pushing Simone off the bed.**

**"I agree with Lils." Raven said.**

**"What ever." Simone said, clearly not believing that they would do that.**

**The next day the girls woke up with barely enough time to make it to class. they hurried in and walked to three seats in front of the marauders.**

**"I see you all shouldn't stay up late any more." James watched the three girls who clearly didn't get enough sleep take their seats.**

**"Yeah we went up after you and we still made it to breakfast." Sirius said as he walked over to Raven and giving her a quick kiss only to return back to his seat since the teacher walked in. **

**"Well just because we go up to our dorms doesn't meant that we are going to sleep." Lily whispered.**

**"Well that should tell you something." Remus whispered back, Peter stayed quiet as usual and watched them.**

**"Good Morning Class. I am Professor March, and for this year I shall be your defense against the dark arts teacher." The woman said slowly but every one could see she that she was a bit nervous. She also interrupted Lily from making a slick remark back to Remus.**

**"Well she doesn't seem mean." Lily whispered to Raven.**

**"Or possessed by an evil spirit." Raven replied.**

**"Or working for that dark lord guy." Simone replied.**

**"Or like the type to hit on her students." Sirius whispered, as they remembered their pass teachers.**

**"Actually she seems completely innocent." Lily said as they all observed their new teacher. She was about 5'6 her robes seemed to hang off of her, they were obviously too big for her. She also had long black hair that was in a sloppy bun and misty green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of unbecoming glasses. She didn't seem any older than twenty five.  
  
**

**" Now um I have been warned about a group of boys. I am guessing that that would be you?" The teacher said with a smile to the four boys. James jumped out of his seat and bowed.**

**"Yes the marauders at your service."**

**"Okay, well Professor McGonagall, has told me that it would be best if I put space in between you guys, but I think that that it isn't necessary."**

**"Well thank you my dear Professor." Sirius said in a gushing tone.**

**"It's a shame that she wont make it past this year." Remus whispered. Every one knew that there was some sort of jinx on the position there hadn't been a teacher yet to make it past a year. After their first class with Professor March Simone said that it was safe to think that they will have a normal teacher. The rest of their classes went by the same except every one else gave home work. **

**That night in the common room Raven needed to hold a meeting but James was there. She assumed that Lily was off with Eddy.**

**"Simone tell him to go to the kitchens and get you something." Raven pleaded.**

**"What ? Why?" Simone asked.**

**"I need to hold another meeting but he is here, and if I ask him to go he wont. Besides your always asking him to do these things so he wont think anything of it.**

**"okay." Simone said.**

**"Hey James." Simone yelled across the room from where they were doing their homework.**

**"What?"**

**"Can you go get me a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches?" Simone asked in the voice that she always used with the marauders when asking them for something.**

**"What is a few?"**

**"Like ten." Simone said innocently.**

**"Ten?" The marauders all asked.**

**"Yeah for me, Lily, and Raven." **

**"Okay fine." James said getting up and going to his dorm, most likely to get the map and cloak.**

**"Hey guys if he asks you to go say no." Raven said quickly as she sat on Sirius's lap.**

**"Why?" Remus asked.**

**"I need to talk to you guys." Raven said simply, wrapping her arms around Sirius's neck and laying her head on his shoulder. When she finished her sentence James came down stairs asking if any one wanted to come with him. Of course every one said no.**

**"Hey can you have them cut the sandwiches down the middle?" Raven asked.**

**"What ever."**

**"Actually I wouldn't mind a few of those sandwiches." Remus said.**

**"Yeah me too." Sirius agreed.**

**"And some pumpkin juice." Simone added.**

**"Why do I do this?" James asked as he walked through the portrait hole.**

**"Because it's tradition." Simone yelled back.**

**"Well can I at least get some one to help me?" James asked. As he said this Peter came walking past him.**

**"There you go, have Peter help you." Raven said. And they left.**

**"So why do you need to speak to us? Not that I mind this." Sirius motioned to Raven sitting on him.**

**"Christmas." Raven said taking in his scent.**

**"What are you talking about." Simone asked.**

**"We need to get those two together by Christmas." Raven said lifting her head off of Sirius's shoulder.**

**"I think that it may happen a little bit earlier than that." Remus said.**

**"What do you mean? Simone asked him, not looking him in the eyes, remembering what Raven and Lily had told her the night before.**

**" I don't know what I mean." Remus stared at something over her shoulder with a sort of evil glint in his eyes. Simone looked up and saw this. She followed his gaze and saw frank coming down from the boys dormitory. He waved enthusiastically at Simone as she waved him over. Remus continued his cold glares, but neither Simone or Frank seemed to notice, but Raven and Sirius caught on to what Lily had seen just the night before. That maybe Remus was finally falling for someone.**

**"Hey Frankie." Simone teased as Frank sat next to her.**

**"Oh god you promised to never call me that." He said with a smile.**

**"Well you know what they say, oaths and eggs are easily broken." Simone replied.**

**"Simmy who ever said that." Frank said snatching her book out of her hand. Simone shrugged.**

**"Hey don't call me that." Simone said with fake anger.**

**"Frank if you don't mind we were all in the middle of an important discussion." Remus said coldly. Both Raven and Sirius were watching with interest. Frank didnt seem to notice though, as he refused to give Simone back her book, jumping up from his seat as she chased him. Finally giving up Simone whipped out her wand and put a full body bind on him. Grabbing her book she sat back down with the group. Remus seemed pleased with this last act.**

**"Sim you're not just gonna leave him there are you?" Raven asked.**

**"What it's not like he's going anywhere." Simone replied.**

**"Well Sim it seems that you and Frank are pretty close, do I se a relationship budding?" Sirius asked Simone but he kept his eyes on his friend. As he asked his question he could see Remus clenching his jaw tight. At this Simone surprised every one and began to laugh, clutching her side she fell out of her chair. Every one watched her.**

**"Oh...my...god...me and...frank?" Simone managed to get out. As she said this she walked over to frank and unfroze him. **

**"Hey what was that for?" Frank asked as he sat back up.**

**"Frank... you...need...to...hear...this..." Simone managed to say as her laughter died down.**

**"What?" Frank asked as he watched Simone wipe away her tears.**

**"They think that we like each other. Like each other like do you wanna go out on a date like." Simone said still recovering from her laughter. At this he began to laugh at the groups lost expression.**

**"Okay it was a stupid question. Sorry." Sirius said a little hurt.**

**"Oh no Sirius, its not you. Its just that." Frank immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. **

**"Its just that we are too good of friends to ruin our friendship with something like that." Frank continued for her. "Well I gotta go." He removed his hand and walked away.**

**"What was that?" Raven asked.**

**"Nothing." Simone said looking at the spot where Frank once stood.**

**"Back to business, either one of those two could be back at any moment." Remus said, watching Simone carefully as she seemed to be thinking about something. Sirius noticed this and Brought Raven's attention to it. After a few moments pause Raven continued.**

**"We need to get rid of Lewis."**

**"What do you suggest?" Sirius asked.**

**"I don't know, but I don't want my best friend hurt." Raven said.**

**"Well I think that this whole thing with her and Eddy is ending already, thanks to Rave." Simone said, trying not to feel Remus's stares.**

**"What do you mean?" Raven asked.**

**"Well you know Lils, she wouldn't dates someone that we weren't comfortable with. Since she thinks that you don't feel comfortable with him she's slowly starting to think that he's not all that great."**

**"Did she tell you this?" Sirius asked.**

**"No you can just tell."**

**"Great, so Rave keep up your dislike for the boy and he will be history."**

**"Speaking of which did any of you guys do your essay for history of magic?" Raven asked jumping off of Sirius's lap to go get her homework.**

**"Who ordered sandwiches?" James asked as he came walking through the portrait hole, Peter was right behind him carrying the pumpkin juice. Two minutes later Lily walked into the common room.**

**"Hey guys, oh sandwiches." Lily said as she sat next to Raven and grabbing a sandwich. The group stayed up till midnight and then went to their dorms.**

**"Hey Moony I see, that you have a thing for Simone." Sirius said as he got into bed.**

**"What? Why would you ask me that?" Remus said avoiding his friends eyes.**

**"Oh come on you cant den it, I saw how you were staring at her and Frank. I thought that you were going to attack him or something."**

**"Guys what are we talking about?" James asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.**

**"Remus and his crush on Simone." Sirius smiled at the look on Remus's Face.**

**"Moony you like Sim? Well Good for you." James said getting into his bed.**

**"When are you going to ask her out?" Sirius asked.**

**"I'm not." Remus said quietly.**

**"What did you say Moony?" James asked.**

**"I said I'm not, Prongs." Remus said getting irritated.**

**"What? Why not?" Sirius asked, completely bewildered.**

**"You know why." Remus said bitterly.**

**"Oh come on Moony you cant let your condition ruin you." James said.**

**"And what if she doesn't even care about that." Sirius asked. Remus scoffed at this and went to bed with out another word....**

**"So Simone I think Remus may have a thing for you." Raven said slyly.**

**"What?" Lily and Simone asked at the same time.**

**"Oh Lils you should have seen the looks that he was giving Frank tonight. Every time he said something to Sim, Remus's glare would get worse and worse. It was great." Raven said.**

**"Oh that's not true." Simone tried to protest.**

**"Yes it is." Raven replied.**

**"Oh well can we just go to bed?" Simone asked.**

**"Fine." Rave agreed reluctantly.**

**The following Saturday...**

**"Hey, what if the boys are mad that we did this?" Simone asked as the first full moon of the term approached.**

**"Why would they be mad?" Raven asked cluelessly.**

**"Well think about it. We three come along, well actually us two come along." Simone motioned towards herself and Lily." And all of a sudden we are taking part in their pranks. We hang with them all the time. We know of their map, most of us are on the house team, and we know Remus's secret."**

**"Which they don't know that we know right?" Lily raised an eye brow.**

**"Right, but them being animagi is really the only thing they have that we dont take part in, and now we are about to take that away from them. Have any of us stopped to think that maybe they kept this from us because not only they are helping a friend, but because they want something of their own?"**

**This put the girls to thinking. Have they really been taking over the marauders space? Were they unwanted and the boys were just being polite? After about five minutes of silence some one broke the silence.**

**"Well I would not like to think that we did this animagi thing for nothing. But I agree with Sim. Before Hogwarts it was always them four. Then Hogwarts started and we three started hanging with them." Raven said looking out the window in their dorm, the sun would be setting in about an hour.**

**"Yeah, you know I think that we were so wrapped up in all the fun that were having, that it never occurred to us that we never bothered making any other friends." Lily said quietly.**

**"And they never once complained." Simone replied.**

**"Okay this is what were are going to do." Raven said clearing her throat and taking charge. "We are not going to tell the boys of us being animagi. One of us is going tonight and is going to report to the remaining two what happened. Then after today we are going to give the boys their space. We have been going to this school for five years and damn it we are going to make some friends." Raven slammed her fist on her dresser."**

**"I agree with Rave." Lily said adapting the same attitude.**

**"Me too." Simone chimed in. "But Rave your dating one of them." Simone remembered.**

**"Well that doesn't mean that I have to suffocate the boy." Raven answered.**

**"So which of us will go tonight?" Lily asked.**

**"Well unfortunately, it cant be me." Raven thought aloud.**

**"Why not?" Simone asked.**

**"Well I am a bird, I wouldn't be able to get in since I have wings." Raven replied. The girls weren't planning on using the Whomping Willow as entrance. Instead they were planning on going into Hogsmead and going through the door of the shrieking shack.**

**"So that leaves either me or Sim." Lily concluded the obvious. **

**"I'll go." Both Lily and Simone said at once.**

**"Well Simone I think I should go." Lily told her friend.**

**"Why cant I go?" Simone asked.**

**"Well think about it, you've been a little uncomfortable with Remus and I don't think that seeing him as a werewolf would help." Lily tried to reason with her friend.**

**"I guess." Simone gave in after a few minutes silence.**

**"So it's settled, Lily tonight you go. Now remember, when you come back tell us what happens." Raven said with complete confidence in her friend. **

**"Wait, what if something happens to Lily?" Simone asked, anxiety written all over face.**

**"What are you talking about Sim?" Lily asked.**

**"Well what if he attacks you?" Simone was now completely worried.**

**"Well none of the other marauders have been attacked." Raven tried to calm her friend down.**

**"Well of course he doesn't attack them, he knows who they are, and he has had plenty of time practicing self control around them. Lily on the other hand is free territory."**

**What Simone said made sense to everyone.**

**"Well that's a chance I am going to have to take." Lily said as she stood up.**

**"Are you sure?" Raven asked suddenly worried, herself.**

**"Yeah, I am positive." Lily smiled to reassure her friends.**

**"Wait!!!!" Simone half shouted as she just remembered something.**

**"What is it now Sim? You worry too much." Lily said as she finished the last bit of homework.**

**"Your eyes." Simone said looking at Lily's eyes.**

**"What about them?" Lily asked.**

**"The boys aren't stupid once they see you they will try to figure out who you are. And once they see your eyes they will figure it out."**

**"Yeah Simone is right." Raven agreed as they looked at their friends emerald green eyes.**

**"No one in this school has green eyes that even come close to yours." Simone stated.**

**"So what do I do?" Lily asked . "I cant keep my eyes closed."**

**"Your going to have to make a stop in Hogsmead. Buy contacts, put them on before you transform, but check to see if it works." Simone figured.**

**"Okay." Your going to have to leave now if you want to make it to the store, practice transforming, and still make it there before the boys.**

**"Okay." Lily hugged her two friends.**

**"Be careful, If Remus tries to attack and for some reason the boys cant help, get the hell out of there." Raven told her friend.**

**"Make sure the boys see you one more time before you leave, they'll have their map with them so give them a reason for you to leave the school grounds." Simone said. With out another word Lily turned around and walked down to the common room where the boys were eyeing the windows every few seconds.**

**"Hey Lils where have you been?" Sirius asked.**

**"Yeah we haven't seen or Rave or Sim all day." Remus said looking up from his book.**

**" Dumbledor told me this morning that my parents sent word that my grandmother was caught with a sudden illness and they have been trying to cheer me up. He gave me permission to go see her for a few days." Lily said sighing.**

**The boys all noticed that she had gone pale. So they didn't bother to think that she was lying.**

**"When will you be back?" Remus asked.**

**"Probably Thursday or Wednesday." Lily said. She knew that the full moon ended on Tuesday but she needed to make sure that they wouldn't suspect a thing from her.**

**"Sorry to hear about your grandmother." James finally spoke after watching the girl get paler by the second.**

**"Hey Lils are you okay?" Sirius asked.**

**"Yea I'm just a little nervous to see her." Lily looked at her watch and told the boys that she really had to go.**

**"Hey where are Rave and Sim?" Sirius yelled after her.**

**"In our dorm?" Lily yelled as she disappeared from the portrait hole. **

**"Crap they put me behind schedule." Lily thought aloud as she ran down the corridors and many flights of stairs. After dodging what seemed to her to be an endless amount of students, Lily made it to the school gates. The sun had already set and when she was sure that no one was watching she transformed into the tiger. After running and leaping for about five minutes Lily was both surprised and relieved that she had reached Hogsmead. The streets were surprisingly deserted as she transformed back into herself behind a shop. Lily was in regular muggle clothes so she didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her as a student. Lily half ran into a beauty store as it seemed that most of the businesses were closing.**

**"Miss we are about to close." A kind looking witch said from behind the counter. She didn't seem to be any older than twenty and she had a slight French accent.**

**"Oh please I just need to buy one thing." Lily pleaded.**

**The witch seemed to debate whether or not to let Lily make her purchase. "Okay but be quick." The girl gave in.**

**"I will, I was wandering if you had any contacts?" Lily hoped that the answer would be yes.**

**"Yes we do." The girl motioned to a display that showed all the colors that they had .**

**"I'll take a pair of those baby blue ones." Lily said fishing for her money in her pocket.**

**"Why would you want to cover those beautiful eyes with every day ones like these?" The girl asked curiously.**

**"Oh it's an experiment." Lily replied quickly as she noticed that she was wasting time. The girl didn't seem to buy this excuse but she handed over the package anyway. **

**"Thank you !"Lily yelled back over her shoulder as she ran out of the shop. It was getting darker by the second when Lily rushed to the side of the beauty shop where she saw an old mirror propped up against the wall. She put on the contacts and transformed back into the tiger hoping that her eyes would still be concealed. **

**To he delight and relief they stayed concealed, she saw that the moon was approaching quickly and figured that the boys were already on their way to the Shrieking Shack.**

**' I have to get there before they do' Lily thought to herself as she approached the shrieking shack, making sure that she kept herself concealed by the shadows since there were still people in the street. **

**When she was insight of the shrieking shack she knew that the coast was clear since the people of Hogsmead avoided the place at all cost. She crept up to the door and lifted her paw to open the door. She was surprised at the seen before her, though she knew that she should have expected it. Their were claw marks on everything. The little furniture that there was was all turned over and lay across the floor. Lily could hear the Whomping Willow swishing above the ground, then it stopped. **

**"That must be them." Lily thought to herself. She heard the tree stop, her heart started racing, it felt as if it would burst out of her chest and run away in fear.**

**Lily carefully lay in a corner partly concealed by a turned over sofa. She didn't want to draw attention to herself immediately. She saw Remus run down from a passageway. When he entered the room he didn't look like Remus that Lily had learned to love like a brother. He was pale and beads of sweat were running down his face as he clutched his side.**

**Then right before her eyes Lily saw it happen. What the marauders had seen many times before. He slowly became darker and darker as fur began to sprout from his once pale skin. Claws appeared where there had once been fingernails. His kind face was replaced by one of complete anger, his snout seemed to be sniffing for something, but he was distracted by the entry of a black dog, a stag, and a rat that went for cover in a little mouse hole.**

**"That must be Peter." Lily mused to herself as she watched the rat peek it's little head out from the hole. No one seemed to notice their visitor. That was until a few minutes later. The stag and the fox managed to get the were wolf relaxed and they were all just laying there. When Remus began to sniff the air again, the dog and the stag began to sniff the air also. They all smelled something in the air, something that had never been there before.**

**They followed the scent to the corner of the room, where they found a tiger laying there with it's eyes closed. It seemed to be sleeping. The dog gave the stag a puzzled expression, which he sent to the were wolf. The rat still was in his little hole. The stag stepped forward an nudged the sleeping creature slightly. Lily opened her eyes, slightly surprised to be looking into the sapphire blue ones that belonged to James. The stag stared blankly at the baby blues eyes that stared back at him. **

**The stag stared into the eyes obviously not finding what he was looking for. The dog did the same. They figured that this tiger was an animagus for tigers wouldn't roam the area of Hogwarts. Even if they did, how did this one come into the Shrieking Shack? The only question remained was who? Who was this? Lily being more nervous than ever, and a little ashamed that she dosed off, after only a few minutes carefully stretched her two front legs. She didn't want to make a wrong move and end up being attacked.**

**She moved slowly past the stag and the dog and stood in front of the were wolf. She knew that if she expected to live that she would have to some how get his trust. She stood in front of the were wolf that had been growling at her. She stood there, not moving. The wolf circled around her, his growling getting louder. If Lily was in her human form she knew that she would have died from fright before she was even discovered. But one of Lily's talents was to be able to hide her fear, no matter how great it was. The tiger stood still, only looking straight ahead. Remus didn't seem to find what he was looking for, which was some indication as to who this person was.**

**Lily felt nothing short of relief, when he finally backed off. The stag and the dog did the same. The three animals walked back to their corner where they sat and to Lily's surprise watch her. Lily tried her best to ignore the stares, so she did anything to keep herself busy. She had taken a deep fascination with one of her paws when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Her head shot up and she had seen the stag and the dog run through the passageway to which they came from.**

**"Great." Lily thought to herself. "Now if he wants he can murder me, and there will be no witnesses." Lily thought to herself. To her surprise though the were wolf kept to himself, only throwing occasional glances to her. Almost an hour had passed before Jams and Sirius had appeared again. The stag and the dog were both pushing two large trays of random food. Lily had taken interest with her paw again, when the stag walked over and dropped a rather large steak in front of her. Lily looked up into the eyes of the boy that she was destined to (of course she didn't know that yet [wink].) before he turned away and went back to his friends.**

**The rest of the weekend basically went like that. The day of Remus's transformation came about. The marauders looked into the corner where Lily had made her temporary home and was surprised to find that she was gone. They looked around but there was no trace of her. After Remus changed backed the boys followed suit and rushed him to the hospital wing.**

**Lily awoke during the night and slipped out of the shrieking shack unnoticed. She needed to leave before the residents of Hogsmead awoke. This time she took her time with her getting to the school. When she reached the school gates she used all of her effort to change back, since she was exhausted from the weekend, and she slowly made her way up to the school. By the time she got up to the school it was six in the morning. She knew that the boys were already in the school for they had awoken right after she closed the door to the Shrieking Shack. She had only stayed a minute to listen to them move around the shack, obviously they were looking for her.**

**By six thirty Lily was making her way up the stairs to her dormitory. At that moment her bed seemed like heaven to her. She was surprised though to find Simone and Raven sitting on it waiting for her.**

**"Oh my God Lils you're back!" Raven shouted as she and Simone raced off her bed to hug her. Lily took one look at her friends and it became evident to her that they hadn't slept since she left.**

**"How was it? How are you?" Simone asked leading Lily to her bed so that she could lay down.**

**"Oh God I am exhausted, and it was horrible and informing at the same time." Lily said as she brought herself to a sitting position.**

**"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she and Simone sat at the other end of the bed.**

**"Oh God I don't know how James, Sirius, and Peter do it. I got there a few minutes before Remus and it was horrible watching him transform." Lily said as she took the cup of water that Simone offered her.**

**" Did they see you?" Raven asked trying to break the silence.**

**"Yeah, Sirius was the one who realized that some one else was in there. Oh you guys were right to tell me to get those contacts. They figured that I wasn't an actual tiger, so they kept trying to figure out who I was." Lily let out a deep sigh.**

**"How's Remus? " Simone asked quietly.**

**"Yeah did he try to attack you?" **

**"No, but I've got to admit that I was scared to death of him. They pretty much ignored me. I left before any of them woke up."**

**"How was it informing?" Raven asked.**

**'Well I learned that they pretty much have it together and they don't need us. Even though I was there they kept their focus on Remus." The girls then remembered the deal that they made before Lily left for the shrieking shack.**

**"Lils we got the homework that you missed." Simone told her.**

**"Lils we got the homework that you missed." Simone told her friend hoping for a change in subject.**

**"Thanks Sim, well I'm going to get some sleep." Lily announced.**

**"But what about classes?" Raven asked.**

**"Well I have study hall first period so that gives me more sleep time. I'll eat at lunch." **

**"Okay." Simone and Raven chorused.**

**"Oh if the boys ask, I left to go visit a sick grandmother and I am not expected till Thursday. So you guys can act surprised when I show up to class." Lily said before slipping into a sleep that would be full of images of Remus's transformation.**

**When Lily awoke she saw that she had an hour before her second class was to begin which was transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. She decided to take a long shower, hoping that the hot water would help bring the color back into her face, she was dressed and ready with fifteen minutes to spare.**

**" Well Ms. Evans I heard that you weren't feeling well and had to miss yesterdays classes. I suspect that you are feeling better?" Professor McGonagall asked as Lily walked into the room. She was the first one there.**

**"Yes Professor." Lily said as she took her seat. After a few minutes students started entering the room. Raven came in with Simone and the marauders behind them. They were obviously trying to put some space in between them and the boys, which wasn't working. They all stopped when they saw Lily.**

**"Oh my gosh Lils you're back." Raven exclaimed.**

**"How is your grandmother? Is she any better?" Simone asked.**

**"Yeah she is." Lily responded.**

**"I thought you weren't due back till Thursday." James told her.**

**"Yeah well my grandma was doing much better so my parents told me that I couldn't stay any longer." Lily said carefully.**

**"Well glad to hear it." Sirius said, breaking the silence.**

**"Mr. Black this is not PDA 101 so will you please move away from Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall demanded.**

**"For you, always." Sirius said as he gave Raven a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**"Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall's temper rising.**

**"I'm moving, I'm moving." Sirius put his hands in the air and backed away.**

**The Hufflepuff girls and a few of the Gryffindor girls gave the professor a grateful look and Raven a look of loathing.**

**"Oh go sod off." Raven said as she saw the girls giving her the not so pleasant looks.**

**"Detention, and ten points from Gryffindor. That language will not be tolerated." There was soon the sound of snickering (from the girls of course) filling the room, as Raven's face got red with anger. A few of them giving each other high fives. Obviously they did not approve of Sirius getting a girlfriend. Some of them were now trying to get his attention.**

**"Oh two play at that game. They think that they can take my boyfriend away from me?" Raven muttered to herself..**

**"Com on Rave sit down." Simone said pushing Raven into her seat. The boys were once again sitting behind Lily, Simone and Raven. When the Professor turned her back, Raven let out a yell.**

**"Ow Sirius that hurt." Raven said with a look of fake hurt.**

**"Mr. Black you can join your girlfriend in detention tonight." Professor McGonagall said she tapped the board. When she did Raven smiled sweetly at the girls who were giving her bad looks. "Please begin to copy what's on the board." She said as she sat down and began to grade papers.**

**"Raven I didn't even do anything to you." Sirius hissed as he leaned forward so that the Professor wouldn't hear.**

**" I know." Was all she replied because the Professor was looking at them.**

**A month has passed and this is where we find our Gryffindors. Lily was still with Eddy much to Raven's disgust. Which obviously meant that the group had not yet succeeded in getting James and Lily together. Simone still had not yet asked Remus out. Raven and Sirius were still dating much to the school's shock. and the girls had not succeeded in trying to give the boys some space. Of course it would be quite hard to give someone space if they keep following you around every time you try to get away. And now we meet back up with our characters...**

**"Welcome Hogwarts to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Remus shouted on the enchanted microphone. "Today we have Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Remus voice seemed distant to the Gryffindor players as they waited to fly out. Lils aren't you nervous or afraid that you'll let down your house?" Sirius asked as Lily stood there with a calm look on her face.**

**" We'll see." Was all Lily said as the seven players flew out onto the field, taking practice laps while the Slytherins did the same.**

**"Okay now everyone has gotten in their positions. The captains Chandler and Keys have shaken hands and they are off. Evans and Greene are off looking for the snitch..." Remus's voice became distant, after that everyone was in their own zone only to be able to catch bits and pieces of his words.**

**"And Slytherin scores leading eighty to seventy..."**

**"This game must be the longest game that I have ever seen at Hogwarts." Remus tried to speak louder since it started to rain. The game had been going on four hours when there was an outraged cry from the Gryffindors and cheering from the Slytherins. There was still no sign of the snitch.**

**"Potter has been hit! Raven Potter has been hit by a bludger sent to her by Baxter." James, Sirius and Lily turned their attention to Raven who was at the other end of the field. She was quickly falling with her broom when she managed to pull herself together right before she hit the ground. She flew upwards clutching her right arm while she had a look on her face that basically read that not one Slytherin was to consider themselves safe.**

**"Rave you okay? " Sirius asked rushing to her side. The referee had called a time out to see if she was okay. The rest of the team was right behind them. The referee blew her whistle after checking her out. The game was back on.**

**"Well it seems that Raven Potter is okay and is refusing to let a substitute continue the game for her." Remus said was Raven zoomed by the box where he was commentating, rage written on her face.**

**"Oh my well Raven may have one working arm but she is bringing double trouble for the Slytherin seeker. And Black doesn't seem to pleased that his girlfriend was attacked either." Sirius watched as his best friend hit a bludger towards one of the Slytherin chasers.**

**"And it seems that the two seekers have seen the snitch! It's about damn time."**

**"Mr. Lupin I expect you to watch your mouth." Professor McGonagall scolded.**

**Raven joined Sirius and James where they were watching Lily fight to get the snitch that was moving even faster than usual if that was even possible. The entire pitch went silent as they watched the two drenched seekers fight for the lead. Raven was holding onto her arm that was blinding her from the pain.**

**"Rave you okay?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off the two seekers.**

**"Yeah." She did the same. Something seemed to catch Raven attention though. One of the beaters were up to something.**

**"Oh I don't think so." Raven said getting an evil grin on her face. She snatched Sirius's bat so hard that he almost fell of his broom. **

**"Rave what are you doing?" James asked as Raven held both bats in her hand. **

**"And Evans is trying to be led away from the snitch." Remus shouted, outrage clearly in his voice. **

**"And Raven seems to have gotten an idea."**

**Raven flew across the pitch, stopped one of the bludgers and sent it straight for the seeker, which hit him in the square of his back. His team mates were yelling at him to go find the snitch, but he was too busy trying to find his breath.**

**"Well the Slytherins seem to be taking their anger out on Evans as she tries to find the snitch. It seems she wants this game to be over with just as much as everyone else does." Remus watched as the Gryffindors tried to help Lily but it was helpless. And Raven had both bats. Raven saw the snitch and she knew Lily saw it too. She flew a few a few dozen feet above the players to retrieve a bludger. She hit one towards the two beaters getting them at the same time.**

**"Raven seems to be on a rampage." Remus said as he watched her hit a bludger with each bat in two different directions.**

**"And Lily has the snitch! Lily Evans receives one hundred fifty points for catching the snitch. Attention to all Gryffindors you know the drill ! Common Room!" Remus shouted.**

**The pitch went silent as the angry Slytherin captain charged at Raven from behind. None of the Gryffindor players saw this since she was still way above them all except Lily who put on a burst of speed on her broom that she didn't even know that it had. Lily caught Raven ten feet off the ground and put her to her feet. The teachers speeding onto the field to stop an on coming fight. Lily on the other hand as already near the Slytherin stand where the attacker was.**

**"What are you going to do something about it, mud blood." The last part he dragged out as he had a stupid smirk plastered on his face.**

**"Wait, where's Lils?" Sirius asked as the teachers turned to leave, they heard this. Every one turned to see Lily leaping off her broom only to tackle the Slytherin who was facing her. They both fell off their brooms and hit the ground with a loud thud.**

**"Ms. Evans, Mr. Rafter stop this immediately!" Professor Astrus shrieked. But the two were two busy with their fight in the mud. Everyone even the Slytherins were shocked that Lily was the one punching, he couldn't even get one punch in. **

"**Oh my God, Evans has lost her mind, she has lost her mind!" Remus shouted into the mic.**

**"And here she is, Gryffindor's pride and joy. Lily Evans!" Sirius shouted above the cheers in the common room. Lily walked in with her quidditch uniform still on. People from different corners were telling her great job on winning her first game and on beating the sense out of Rafter.**

**"Lils that was great!" Remus came over.**

**"Really what happened to and I quote 'Oh my God, Evans has lost her mind, she has lost her mind' ?" Lily raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well Evans, you have got to admit that was pretty insane. Jumping off your broom high in the air." James said from behind her.**

**"When did he get there?" Lily thought to herself. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time and it still does." Lily accepted the butter beer that Simone got for her.**

**"Well it was the most brilliant thing you have ever done and will ever do." Sirius exclaimed. Peter agreed.**

**"Padfoot don't encourage her." Remus laughed.**

**"Hey where's Rave?" Lily looked around the crowed room. There was music, food from the kitchens and lots of drinks. Everyone was talking to their friends, dancing, or eating, but there was no Raven.**

**"Right here." Raven said coming in through the portrait hole.**

**"Oh Rave how are you? That one nasty hit you took." Lily said as she stood beside her friend.**

**"Oh Madame Taylor fixed me right up, it wasnt that bad. It would have been worse if my arm wasn't at my side. How are you? That was the greatest thing on earth that fight. You were awesome!" Raven praised from Sirius's side who had pulled her into his arms.**

**"Ah get off of it, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing." Lily said as she took in a deep breath.**

**"So what punishment did you get?" James asked.**

**"Oh well it was hard to understand McGonagall through her yelling, but I think she said two weeks detention and twenty points off. At least that's what I think she said."**

**"Well that's not that bad. Did Rapter get punished?" James asked.**

**"Oh he got a month and a half's worth of detention and sixty points off. Let's see for calling me a mud blood, for provoking me to fight him, for knocking Raven off her broom, oh and for cursing while McGonagall was ranting." Lily counted on her fingers. She noticed that James tensed when she mentioned the mud blood thing.**

**"Well he got what was coming to him. Well on a brighter note, no Slytherin or any other student will ever bother you again." Simone joked.**

**"Yeah if they do, then they have serious problems in the head." Sirius remarked.**

**Thanksgiving was approaching and things seemed to be going in slow motion. So Raven decided to speed things up Sirius had slipped Lily and James a light sleeping drought so that a meeting could be held. **

**"We are going to leave them alone, together." Raven told them one night, desperate and running out of ideas. "We tell them that we have a detention and we just don't come back."**

**"Good, but there is a flaw in that plan." Remus drawled. It was now three in the morning and Raven refused to let them go to bed.**

**"And what is that?" Raven asked indignantly.**

**"Well just because we leave them doesn't mean that they will hang together. They could stay in their dorms. One could go wandering, Lily could be with Lewis, there are endless possibilities." Remus sat up in his seat.**

**" Well Sirius and I could easily take care of that." Raven waved him off.**

**"We could?" Sirius asked jerking awaking from his slumber.**

**"Yes, we could. All we would have to do is to convince our fellow Gryffindors tostay in their dorms." Raven replied.**

**"And how would you do that?" Simone asked for Sirius.**

**"We'll think of something." Raven simply said.**

**"And when is this to take place?" Remus asked.**

**"Tomorrow night." Raven started but then she thought about something. "Actually it's tonight since the day has started. Sirius you will be persuading the girls and I will be persuading the guys." Raven stood up to go to bed but Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.**

**"Wait why do you persuade the guys, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Sirius asked a strange look in his eyes.**

**"Well no." Raven replied. Simone and Remus slowly got up as they sensed a fight coming along. They took a few steps back so that they were out of the line of fire but still able to see and her everything. Simone who was only 5'6 felt really comfortable next to Remus who was in her opinion about 5'11.**

**" And why not?" Sirius tried to restrain his voice. Raven who was too tired decided to just get straight to the point.**

**"Well I am afraid that wouldn't work because most of the Gryffindor girls do not like me that much."**

**"And why is that?" Sirius's voice had calmed down and he stood there searching her eyes for the answer.**

**"Because I am dating you." Raven briskly walked past him and up the stairs to her dormitory. Sirius turned his gaze to Simone and Remus.**

**"Sim is that true?" Remus asked the question that his mate was about to. **

**"I am afraid so. Actually they don't talk to any of us. The only girls in the school who don't seem to have a problem with us are the ones who have boyfriends and first years." Simone replied indifferently. But the two boys stood back and stared, surprised at what they heard.**

**"But why?" Sirius managed to get out. Simone noticed that Remus was staring at her and she quickly looked at the ground.**

**"Well actually it's because of you." Simone said quietly. She knew that Raven and Lily would be mad that she was telling them this.**

**"Us?" Remus and Sirius asked, bewildered.**

**"Well I guess they are kind of jealous that they are not so close to you, the marauders I mean. **

**"Why?" Remus asked.**

**"Well you guys are handsome and smart." Simone supplied.**

**"There are plenty of good looking blokes in this school what makes us so different?" Sirius asked. This was something that the marauders never understood, but they did take advantage of that. Now they were finally going to get their answer. Simone looked up and looked Sirius in the eye.**

**"Of course there are plenty of good looking guys in the school, but they lack something that you four have."**

**"What's that?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.**

**"You guys possess a certain amount of charm with out being pushy. You are loyal to every one dear to you with out being anti social. You guys are smart, but you're not nerds. You are funny but are not complete clowns, well not one purpose. You're athletic but you don't let it control your lives, and there's something about you that just demands respect. So they figure that the other guys are not that great because while they have these qualities, they don't have all of them." Simone finished.**

**"But we really don't care, we have each other so that's all that matters." Simone added. "Well I better get to bed. Please don't tell them I told you, they really don't want you guys to know.**

**"Okay. Good night Sim" Sirius said.**

**"Yeah good night." Remus echoed.**

**"Hey Prongs we gotta go." Sirius said looking at his watch pretending like he was late for something.**

**"Wait where are you going?" James looked up from the essay that he had just finished.**

**"Detention." Moony answered quickly. We have to serve a night session with Filch.**

**"What am I supposed to do?" James complained, jumping off his bed.**

**"Lily's here talk to her. I am sure that she wouldn't mind." Sirius said casually.**

**"Yeah, what ever. I need to talk to Rave about something any way."**

**"Oh she's coming with us, so is Sim." Remus stated.**

**After the two friends left James sat on his bed. Two minutes had passed and he was already sick of the silence. "Well it could be worse than Evans suppose." James reasoned as he walked down the stairs to find the common room abandoned, which was unusual for a Friday night but he shrugged it off. The only occupant was Lily who was sitting on a couch facing the fire. She seemed to be deep in thought. After calling her name for two minutes he walked over to her and nudged her slightly, but not before noticing how pretty and how calm she seemed at the moment. This time he didn't bother to push the thought out of his head.**

**"Oh hi Potter." James noticed that her voice was distant.**

**"Do you mind if I sit here?" James motioned towards the couch she was sitting on.**

**"Go ahead." After a few minutes silence he decided to say something.**

**"So what are you thinking about?" James asked, his eyes glued to the firelight. Lily forcefully took her eyes off of the fire and looked at him. **

**"He really does look nice. There's no point in denying him that much. Lily thought to herself. " Oh well I am just trying to figure out how to end it with Eddy." She said aloud.**

**"With Lewis? Why?" James asked taking his eyes off of the fire.**

**"Well I don't know, it's kind of died down. He's actually kind of boring and Raven doesn't seem to like him, and he's in his seventh year. He should be with some one in his year." Lily responded.**

**"Wait let me get this straight, one of your reasons to break up with the guy is because my sister doesn't like him?" James asked.**

**"Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid." Lily replied indignantly.**

**"So explain it in a way that doesn't seem stupid." James challenged. Lily thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up.**

**"Got it. Okay, James how does Sirius feel about any girlfriend that you have ever had?" Lily asked.**

**"He's supported any relationship that I have ever had." James replied automatically.**

**"Every single one?" Lily asked.**

**"Yeah. Where is this going?" James asked.**

**"You'll see. Now what if one day you start dating some one and Sirius doesn't like them? He refuses to say why, but you can see it in his face when ever the person's name is mentioned."**

**"Well I would find that kind of strange." James replied after a moments thought.**

**"Exactly and after a little over a month wouldn't it start to change your views on the person?"**

**"I guess." James admitted.**

**"Well that's what's going on with Raven and I." Lily leaned back in her seat.**

**"I guess I could understand that." James practically whispered. They fell into silence again.**

**"Well Potter, why aren't you dating anybody? You should have dated half the school by now." Lily smiled at what she said.**

**" Why would you like to give it a go?" James smirked at her.**

**"Come on." Lily stood up and grabbed his wrist pulling him off the couch.**

**"Evans I was joking." James said, bewildered as to what was happening.**

**"Oh get over yourself Potter. I'm just taking you over there to play a game of chess." Lily pointed to a table in the corner that had a board already set up.**

**They played a few games, giving up after a while because they always ended up in a tie. They played exploding snap and a few muggle card games. Every game ended in a tie. They couldn't help but to laugh at this. After another hour of playing any game that they completely forgot about their friends who had not yet returned. Both James and Lily were determined to win over the other so they kept challenging the other but nothing was working.**

**"Okay Evans, we have tried games, random school trivia, and a breath holding contest and we are still tied. So we are going to try something of mine." James said. **

**"Okay, what is it." Lily asked.**

**"You'll see, it's a surprise for now." James muttered something and Lily's eyes closed shut.**

**"Potter what are you doing?" **

**"Just relax." He led her over to the couch and went to start on their next challenge.**

**After a few minutes he announced that he was done. He walked over to her and took the charm off her.**

**"Potter what the hell did you do to the common room?" Lily looked at the once comfortable common room and saw that he had turned it into an obstacle course, a full muddy obstacle course, tires and a climbing wall and all. Lily turned to go to her room but something was wrong with the picture in front of her.**

**"Potter where are the dormitories?" Lily asked turning around almost falling back since James was right behind her. "He needs to stop doing that." Lily thought to herself as she balanced herself.**

**"Don't worry there still there but I put a charm temporarily removing the staircases. It gives us extra space."**

**"Well it is obvious that you have lost your mind, so if you don't mind can you please give me back my staircase so that I can go and pray for you?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Oh come on Evans this is the way for us to break our tie, so that I can prove that I am better than you and that you cheated your way through all those games." James knew that he struck a nerve.**

**"You think that I cheated? As if. I would love nothing more than to prove to you that I am better." Lily smiled. James explained what to do and said that there was a camera at the end to photograph who won. The entire field was covered in mud to, according to James, make things a little more difficult. To say in the least James was flabbergasted as to how Lily managed to not fall from the running in the mud, and how she managed to keep up with him, a few times she would even take the lead. When they climbed over a short wall, the final obstacle both reached the finished line and began to rejoice.**

**"Potter why are you so happy that I won?" Lily managed to say since she was gasping for air.**

**"What are you talking about? It is clear that I won." James responded, he too was trying to catch his breath.**

**"Well there's a simple way to find out." Lily summoned the photograph that had just appeared and looked at it unbelievingly. James who saw her face began to smile.**

**"Ha I knew I won." James grinned. "But Ms. Evans you do put up a nice challenge."**

**" I wouldn't be congratulating myself just yet if I were you." Lily's lost expression was soon replaced with a smirk.**

**"What?" James asked, dumbfounded. He walked over to Lily and looked over her shoulder at the picture.**

**"It can't be." He groaned.**

**"But obviously it can, another tie." Lily smiled at him, obviously glad that he wasn't pleased with this.**

**"That's it I give up." James threw his hands in the air. He muttered something that Lily couldn't catch and changed the common room back with a flick of his wand and walked over to the window. He was soon too involved in his thoughts to notice the red head watching him. Lily took in the boys appearance and began to laugh, she was soon in a uncontrollable fit. This brought James out of his thoughts as he watched the red head try to gasp for air.**

**"What, may I ask is so funny?" James asked leaning against wall.**

**"You!" Lily managed to get out.**

**James looked down and noticed that he was covered in mud, Lily on the other hand had only gotten her feet dirty.**

**"You think that's funny do you?" James asked getting an idea in his head as he walked over to Lily. Lily who stopped laughing guessed what he was going to do started to back away.**

**"Potter I was kidding, there is nothing funny about your appearance. Potter I am warning you if any mud gets on me" Lily didn't even get to finish her sentence since James ran right at her. **

**"Potter!" Lily shrieked as she ran away from him, both of them laughing as the chase went on. Simone made her way into the common room but stopped after two steps. Remus who was right behind her stopped himself right in time before colliding with her. Raven and Sirius were holding hands behind them and noticed that no one was moving.**

**"Sim why aren't you, moving." Raven ended. In the common room James was still chasing Lily. He gave one big leap and tackled her to the ground. She screamed out in between her fits of laughter.**

**"Potter you got mud on me." Lily said but she wasn't as mad as she expected herself to be. James who still had her pinned to the floor pretended to be thinking.**

**"Now what were you saying would happen if I got any mud on you?" James grinned. The four friends stood there with their mouths hanging open.**

**Lily didn't say anything, James loosened his grip and Lily took her chance. With the strength she had left she pushed him off and rolled over so that she was now on top. She used her hands to pin down his arms.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know." Lily replied, looking him dead in his eyes. Sirius took the chance to clear his throat, everyone else's had gone suddenly dry. Lily and James slowly broke eye contact and looked over at their friends.**

**"Oh hey guys." James and Lily chorused.**

**"What took you guys so long?" Lily asked, forgetting that she was on top of James.**

**"We decided to go for a walk, I see you two managed to find something to do." Remus observed with amusement. Lily looked at him for a moment wondering what he was talking about, but then she looked down at James.**

**"Oh, sorry." Lily jumped off of him. They both got up and started to dust themselves off, when they remembered that they were covered in mud, and they were only making their appearance worst. When they looked up they erupted into laughter again. **

**"Should we leave you two alone?" Raven asked hopefully.**

**"No, don't be ridiculous." Lily said wiping the tears from her eyes only resulting in smearing mud on her face.**

**"I'll clean up, you go shower." James said as he muttered spell to different parts of the room.**

**"Thanks, I'll be back Rave, Sim." Lily turned and headed up the stairs. Remus helped James with the cleaning.**

**"Thanks Moony I'm going to go invest in a shower." James walked up to his dorm.**

**When the two were gone the group began to speak about what they had just witnessed. Peter joined them a few minutes later saying that he was at a tutoring session. Sirius congratulating his girlfriend on coming up with a working plan. **

**"See told you that things would pick up before Christmas." Remus said.**

**"Well let's hope things keep going this way." Simone replied.**

**"Let's hope that what keep going what way?" James asked as he and Lily came back down at the same time. Lily whose hair was wet was down, and was wearing a comfortable tee shirt and a pair of shorts. James came back wearing pajama pants and a plain black shirt.**

**"Your new found friendship." Sirius replied from his spot on a couch. He was seated at one end and Raven was outstretched on the rest of it, her feet resting on his lap. James walked over to Lily.**

"**Yeah it's quite refreshing from your perpetual silence." Simone voiced.**

**"Like oh my god Evans, like they have been talking about us." James sounded like a third year Hufflepuff, but Lily went along with it.**

**"Yeah like we should be so like honored." Lily began to jump up and down.**

**"And like it's like Sirius Black and like Raven Potter." James said linking arms with Lily and leading her to the couch while performing this charade.**

**"And like you cant like forget about Simone Cassadine and like Remus like Lupin. Wait till Babs hears about this." Lily was still jumping up and down.**

**"Okay we get the point." Raven watched her brother. Everything about those two together was right. She watched as They walked around the Common room, still talking in those fake voices.**

**"Will you two shut up?" Sirius asked as looked up.**

**"Fine, you fun sucker." James muttered.**

**"I heard that." Sirius replied.**

**"I know." James said as he walked over to the group, Lily was getting a piggy back ride and was gloating on how she won the race, only to be reminded that he won too.**

**"So you guys, what's up?" Raven asked her best friend, trying to conceal her excitement. **

**"Nothing, you?" Lily asked jumping off.**

**"Nothing, so what's up with you guys? You are actually talking to one another and it's pleasant and not relating to school work." Raven asked, every one was watching the pair. Peter was trying to figure out what was going on.**

**"Nothing we just realize that we enjoy the other's company." James shrugged.**

**"So I didn't sense love in the air?" Remus asked hopefully.**

**"What?" Lily laughed, James joined in.**

**"We just became actual friends." James replied not believing the conversation that he was having.**

**"Yeah, the day that one of us asks the other out is the day that pigs fly." Lily replied good naturedly.**

**"Yeah, wait hey." James said with mock hurt. "I'll keep that in mind though." James grinned only resulting in Lily rolling her eyes. Lily walked over and sat at a window seat near the group, close enough to be part of the conversation, but far enough to think to herself.**

**After a while people started doing their own thing. Raven started drifting to sleep while Sirius was watching her. Simone was laying on another couch and Remus was sitting on the floor in front of her and she was reading with him over his shoulder. Peter was up in the boy's dorm. James was watching Lily, Lily was staring out the window, absorbed in her own thoughts. A few minutes later she was sleeping peacefully. James got Sirius's attention so that they could leave. Sirius transfigured a pillow into a blanket and covered Raven, James did the same for Lily. They got Remus's attention, he looked at the sleeping figure behind him and smiled. He too covered her and the boys walked silently up to their dorms. Each with some one on their minds.**


	13. author's note

A/N:

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. IT'S TAKING ME A LITTLE LONGER TO FINISH THE CHAPTER, BUT I WILL BE DONE WITHIT SOON. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE.


	14. Chapter 10: The Proposition

Chapter Ten: The Proposition

The girls awoke around four in the morning and went to their beds. Since it was Sunday the girls didn't leave their dorm until after lunch was done. Simone and Raven decided to just spend a marauder free morning with Lily. Anything they talked about, they would try and put James's name in it. One time Simone could have sworn she saw Lily blush, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone; little did they know that Remus and Sirius were doing the same thing on the quidditch pitch with James.

Around three the girls couldn't wait till dinner so they went down to the kitchens. When they came back to the common room they found that most of the Gryffindors were out. Some most likely taking walks, some in the library, or some in their dorms. Who was to say? There were only a few people in the common room, most of them being first years. Simone was helping Rave with an essay that they had to do for divination while Lily was slouched in her chair reading a book, occasionally blowing her gum into a bubble when the marauders came laughing into the common room all sweaty from their game. (Except Peter.)

"Lils are you okay?" Simone and Raven asked in unison as they watch her friend.

"Obviously she's not, she's choking." Peter replied smartly. Simone scowled at him immediately making him cower in a corner. Every one then remembered the choking red head.

"Oh God Lils, what do we do?" Simone asked. "We can't give her water she's coughing too much."

Raven walked over and hit Lily square in the back, causing her gum to fly out and land perfectly in a waste basket. Lily took the glass of water that was offered and drank it slowly.

"Thanks Rave." Lily spoke weakly, without waiting for a you're welcome she went up the stairs to her dorm.

"What could have gotten her to choke on her gum like that?" James asked. Raven for the first time since the marauders came in and took a good look at them. Peter was in his school robes. Sirius and Remus were in under shirts, but her brother was shirtless, shirtless and sweaty, as were they all, but still.

"I don't know." Raven began to laugh. 'I can't believe it she was choking because he was shirtless.' Raven thought to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, looking at his girlfriend like she was a nut case.

"Lily choking." Raven managed to get out.

" What kind of heartless woman are you?" Sirius asked not believing his ears.

"Yeah that's your best friend." Remus watched the laughing girl like she was growing a third arm.

"I'm sorry." Raven said as she stopped laughing.

" Hey guys I'm going to go shower." James said while throwing his sister odd glances.

"What was that all about?" Simone asked Raven when James was gone. Raven began to laugh again.

"Hey Rave are we missing something?" Sirius asked clueless as to what exactly was going on. Raven managed to control herself enough to speak.

"Guys I think that I can safely congratulate all of you on your hard work, for I think the plan has worked." Raven grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"I think the reason Lily was acting so strange was because she saw James shirtless." Raven stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what makes you think that the plan has worked?" Simone asked.

"Believe me it has; now all we have to do is wait for one to ask the other out." Raven replied confidently.

"What if neither of them asks the other out?" Sirius asked.

"We'll give them time, if nothing happens by two days prior to Christmas, then we will get them together by Christmas night." Raven replied.

"Well that sounds fair enough." Remus reasoned.

"Yeah that's basically giving them a month give or take a few days." Simone agreed.

"Okay then. Now that that's settled I'm going to go wait for James to get out of the shower, Moony you coming?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Remus said. Sirius gave Raven a quick kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear, making her blush slightly after he left.

"So what did he say?" Simone raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Raven avoided her eyes. "So let's go check on lover girl." Raven suggested, on that note they went up the stairs to find Lily reading.

"How are you?" Raven asked Lily.

"I'm okay."

"So what got you so shocked that you started choking on your gum?" Raven asked slyly.

"Just something I read." Lily replied keeping her eyes on the book in her hands.

"Really?" Simone asked. She walked over to Lily and flipped the book over so that she got a better look at the title. "Yeah, because we all get a good shocker from 'An in depth guide to the Goblin Rebellions volume one." Simone replied sarcastically.

"Lils, why are you reading that?" Raven asked. She had a look as if Lily said that she wanted to quit the house team.

"Professor Binns said that we had another essay due, and the stuff we need to write about is in this book." Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"So what caused you to choke on your gum?" Raven asked for the second time.

"Oh yeah, it was the actions taken by the" Lily tried to come up with something but was cut off by Raven.

"Or was it really because a certain party, my brother, happened to be missing some clothing?"

"Well, well." Lily stuttered.

"Yes I think that you were so pleased with what you saw that you deliberately choked on your gum just to leave the scene. Is this not the truth?" Raven asked in her lawyer tone.

"Well I wouldn't say." Lily stuttered.

"Woman, speak the truth." Raven replied, for a second she sounded like McGonagall.

"Well I might have been"

"Speak the truth in this court of law." Raven all most yelled excitedly. This might be it. Lily might say that she liked James.

"This is our bedroom, not a court. Have you gone daft? Fine I saw his chest and I liked it okay? Is that you want to hear? Geez I didn't think that you would make a big deal about it." Lily said getting annoyed.

"All I wanted was the truth and now that I have it I am happy." Raven went over to her bed.

"Wow you too really do need help." Simone said quietly.

"I'll be back." Lily said, dropping her book on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Simone asked.

"I'm just going for a walk." Lily left the dorm. She walked into the common room to find no one that she knew and left.

When Lily returned she found the marauders, Simone, and Raven sitting in the far right of the common room laughing about something. She was just about to make her way over to them when a conversation caught her attention.

"Who do you think you are? They are the most popular fifth years, if not the most popular in the school. And you think they or their girlfriends would pay attention to a pathetic friendless girl like you?" A girl, who in Lily's opinion resembled a creature that she studied in her third year, sneered. This was directed to a girl who seemed to be a first year, actually she looked like she shouldn't be starting Hogwarts yet. The girl who spoke seemed to be in her second year.

"Hey Lils what are you doing over there? Come on already." Raven shouted from Sirius's lap. Lily held up a finger signaling to wait a minute. She walked over to the group whom she had been eavesdropping on. They watched her walk off to a group of under classmen.

"Wonder what she's doing." Simone thought aloud.

"Me too." James replied watching the red head with interest.

"Excuse me would you like to join me and my friends over there." Lily motioned to where the marauders sat with Simone and Raven.

"We would love to." One of the second years squealed.

"Not you." Lily replied coldly. "You." Lily corrected more softly to the first year.

"Really?" She asked not believing her ears. Her tear stained face full of shock.

"Yes really. Now let's go." Lily held out her hand for the girl to take.

"But why?" the girl asked pushing her way past the second years.

"Yeah why?" A second year asked indignantly.

"Because I can, and it would not be proper of me too leave this nice girl in the company of you cockroaches. Now if you don't mind, me and?" Lily looked to the girl ignoring the looks that she was getting from the second years.

"Alexia, Alexia Black." The girl supplied shyly.

Lily showed a momentary shock at the last name but she quickly recovered and led the girl away to where her friends were waiting for her.

"Hey guys, she's going to be joining us this evening." Lily motioned over to the first year standing behind her. The group who managed to guess what was going on nodded.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Lily Evans, this is Simone Cassadine, Raven Potter, her twin brother James Potter, his best friend Remus Lupin and his other best friend Sirius Black." "She then looked around the room and not finding what she was looking for continued. "Peter Pettigrew is the fourth member of the marauders but he seems to be missing." Lily finished.

"Hi everyone." The girl replied barely above a whisper.

"And everyone this is Alexia, Alexia Black." Lily remarked, waiting Sirius's response. Sirius's face grew a bit cold as he gave the girl a closer inspection.

"What's your blood?" Sirius asked.

"Excuse me?" The Alexia asked nervously.

"You know, are you pureblood, half blood, etcetera." Sirius waved his hand vaguely.

"Oh I'm muggle born." The girl replied. Sirius's face relaxed at this comment, a smile appearing on his face again.

"Oh then we're not related." Sirius said relieved. "I should have known, since you are in Gryffindor."

James took this chance to explain to the first year. "You see Padfoot over here doesn't really get along with his family, they are purebloods. They all happen to be in Slytherin though. They also don't like any muggleborns. Except for Padfoot here of course." James added the last part quickly.

"So are you all pure bloods?" Alexia asked.

"Nope." Raven replied. "Me and my brother are pure bloods." Raven motioned towards James.

"I'm muggle born." Simone said.

"I'm half blood." Remus said.

"As you already I'm a pure blood." Sirius replied.

" Peter is a pure blood." James added.

"And I'm muggle born." Lily said.

"Really, I would have figured that you were pure blood." Alexia said.

"Why would you say that?" James asked for Lily. In response the girl just shrugged.

An hour later the first year went to bed thanking them for their kindness. But not before Lily offered for her to sit with them at meal times if ever she got lonely. Lily walked back to find James watching her.

"What?" Lily asked sitting down at the window seat.

"Why do you always sit there?" James asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I don't know, I just do. The view is nice. You can see more of the grounds here, than from any of the other windows in here." Lily sighed as she stared at the cloudless sky.

Raven had taken Sirius's hand and had led him off to the other side of the common room. Simone whispered to Remus that she was going for a short walk and would be right back. He offered to go too but she refused his offer, for she was going on the walk to think about him. Remus went off to another corner, slightly mad because of Simone's answer. Which left the two together, they didn't even notice their friends leave. James never took his eyes off of Lily while she spoke.

"What is it?" Lily asked again, getting slightly agitated. He simply shook his head and excused himself. He walked up to his dormitory. He walked up to his dormitory and Lily went up to hers. This went unnoticed by Raven and Sirius because they were off in their own little world. Remus was too absorbed in his book to notice either.

Mean while a certain Raven haired boy lay in his bed, his mind going over a certain conversation.

Flashback…

"So James you have a thing for the Evans girl?"Remus asked hoping for a change of subject and boy did he succeed.

"What?" James yelled outraged.

"The Evans girl... don't you have a crush on her?" Remus asked, he was truly curious now.

"Yeah I'd like to know the answer to that question myself, she's pretty hot"(Remus and even Peter agreed)Sirius said leaning in on James wanting to know the answer.

"First of all Sirius you being so close to my face is making me nervous." he laughed remembering that part.

James said eyeing Sirius. This affectedly making him move farther away than he was sitting from James to begin with. Peter started laughing at this rather loudly rewarding him with strange stares from James and Remus and a look of disgust from Sirius. This made him shut up immediately.

"So James what's up with you and Lily?" Sirius said eager to know the answer to the question.

"Nothing okay she doesn't like me nor do I like her."(Sound familiar)James replied firmly. Then he added" The day that I even remotely care for Lily is the day Snape makes the quidditch team at Hogwarts."

Fast forward a few months...

"So go on Remus what do you mean?" Sirius continued.

"Well if you all must be so nosy okay then. James, remember over the summer when I asked you if you had a thing for Lily? "

"Yeeaahh. James said slowly.

"Well are you sure that you don't like her? You guys would be great together." Remus asked quickly.

"What ?! Evans? No. Why do you keep bringing this up? Read my flapping lips, I will never like her, none the less go out with Lily Evans. I will date Sirius before I go out with Lily Evans."

"Part of me is quite flattered but another part of me is quite hurt." Sirius said the first part with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"If you don't like her why did you beat Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle in her name?" Warren asked matter-of-factly.

"I was being a decent human being, no one should be called a mud blood. But that doesn't mean I like her. Sirius you understand right?"

"No I don't actually." Sirius replied with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh come on, Frank? Peter? Remus? Some one has got to believe that I don't like Lily Evans."

"If you don't like her why do you keep saying her name at the end of every sentence?" Frank, Remus, Warren, and Sirius asked at the same time.

"First of all why are you all ganging up on me like this? Secondly I do not keep saying Lily Ev-, her name at the end of every sentence."

"No one is ganging up on you James; we just want a simple answer to a simple question. It's just a yes or no answer." Remus added quite calmly.

End of memory...

James realized at that moment that he never answered the question. It was a simple yes or no answer. Then why couldn't he answer it?

"Well she isn't that bad looking." James admitted to himself. "And she's not as annoying as I thought she was before Hogwarts." He added. "Actually it felt really good to be laughing with her and talking with her." James thought. "And she really isn't bad looking bad looking. Oh s I said that already." James mentally kicked himself.

"But do I like her?" James asked the empty dormitory. Everything inside of him was yelling out yes. His insides were yelling yes like a person would yell after their partner finally got what they were hinting at in a game of charades.

"Nooo." James said slowly, he was actually forcing it out. "Hell, who am I fooling here?" James got up from his bed, frustrated with his new discovery, and started pacing. "Well I can't do anything about it. I don't want to mess things up, we just became friends yesterday." He tried to Reason with himself. "Besides if I'm not mistaken, she's still with that Lewis kid. Wait, when did that ever stop me?" James was pulling at his messy hair and did not notice Remus come into the dorm room.

"Prongs you okay?" Remus watched his friend stopped in mid pace, hands still clutching his hair.

"Huh? Oh hey Moony." James said, letting go of his hair.

"You seemed a little out of it just then so I didn't know on whether or not to disturb you." Remus replied.

"Oh I was just thinking." James was straightening himself out.

"Oh well I just wanted to see where you had gone to, since both you and Lils were gone." Remus sat on his bed.

"Oh well I felt like being alone for a second." James replied while running a hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to leave?" Remus asked getting ready to leave.

"No, I just needed to think about what I should do about a certain situation." James said, walking to Remus.

"Do you know what you have to do about what ever it is you were thinking about?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." James remarked quietly, but continued. "Hey let's go play some exploding snap before we hit the sack."

"Sounds good." Remus replied.

"All right, let's go then." James ushered his friend out of the room. When they got to the common room Raven and Sirius were still in the corner talking quietly, every few seconds her laugh could be heard. James scanned the common room, but the red head in question was no where to be seen.

"Let's go over there, maybe we wont be able to notice those two as much" Remus signaled over two a corner far from Sirius and Raven. James noticed that more people were in the common room now, most of them being the house team. The game had been going on for about ten minutes when Lily came bursting through the portrait hole laughing like there would be no tomorrow. Every one in the common room went silent as they watched the red head gasp for air.

"Lils what's wrong with you?" Raven asked as she reluctantly left Sirius's lap to find out what's going on.

"Team." Lily managed to get out before erupting in a fresh fit.

"Hey team, get over here now." Raven yelled to the silent common room.

"What's wrong with ya?" Sirius asked as he and James made their way to the spot where Lily stood. When the entire house team made their way to Lily she had managed to control herself.

"Guys you will never believe what I found out." Lily said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"By the way that you're laughing, it better be good." James replied.

"Well what is it?" Chandler asked a bit impatient.

"Snape has just joined the Slytherin team." Lily blurted out. The entire common room went dead silent for about two seconds before everyone erupted in laughter.

"Are you serious?" Many people asked at the same time.

"Yep." Lily wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks.

"Evans you just made my day." A seventh year boy named Prince exclaimed.

"Well you made my month." Chandler replied. The team separated and went back to their friends, everyone still laughing from the news.

"So how do you know this information?" James asked.

"Well I was walking around the castle when I heard some voices that were too familiar. I then realized that it was Snape bragging to a group of fourth year Slytherins. He said that he had just been put on the team this morning as a chaser, since one of the chasers got kicked off the team. It seems that the players were having troubles with in the team." Lily ended.

"Did they see you?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Lily assured him.

"Ah do you know how good this is? They are probably going to try to surprise us with a new player, hoping to throw us off somehow, but now we know." It was clear that James was excited by this bit of news. Lily didn't even notice the smile that crept upon her face as she watched him talk to Sirius about some plays that they could be using.

James noticed that he was being watched turned to meet with a pair of brilliant green eyes. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Lily replied.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" James asked smirking at the girl in front of him.

"You can take that how ever you want to take it." Lily replied and turned to walk away.

"because if your challenging me that is one thing that I am sure that I can beat you at." James said very matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh I'm sure." Lily responded before walking away to her dorm.

"Ah rejection is a mother-"

"Okay Sirius let's go." Raven cut him off.

James walked back to Remus, disappointed that she didn't accept his challenge. When they started up their game again Simone walked into the Common Room talking to Frank about something quietly. Remus caught sight of this, and let's just say that he wasn't too pleased.

"Hey Moony what's up with you?" James asked turning to see what was going on.

"That is what's wrong." Remus replied bitterly. James could see the hurt written on his face.

"Well Moony it's not like you two are going out. For Christ's sake you never even told her that you like her. What do you expect?" James spoke in a quiet and comforting voice.

"I know, it's just I really like her." Remus buried his face into the palms of his hands and sighed.

"Then just talk to her, tell her how you feel about her." James tried to persuade his friend.

"You know I can't. She'd be scared of me when she finds out." Remus replied automatically.

"See Moony that's your problem, you think that every girl will be scared off, but they wont. You always say that the perfect girl for you will accept you for who you are, and yet you're not even giving this girl a chance." While James spoke Remus never took his eyes off of the girl. Remus was about to say something but a cold look came over his face. James turned quickly to see Simone and Frank hugging at the base of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Aw come on mate I'm sure that it's not what it looks like. Besides I am sure that she likes you." James tried to reassure his friend. Remus on the other hand wasn't listening to a word of it.

"Moony, where are you going?" James asked as his friend stormed across the common room. He walked right past Simone and Frank who tried to say hi to him as he walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked from behind James.

"Didn't you go to bed?" James asked, completely ignoring her question.

"You do that a lot." Lily commented, ignoring his question also.

"Do what?" James asked as he signaled for Lily to take Remus' spot in the game.

"Ignore questions I ask you." Lily replied simply, she watched as his blue eyes moved back and forth as he observed the cards in his hands.

"No I don't."

"What ever." Lily grinned as his deck exploded in his hands.

"You do that a lot." James stated.

"Do what?" Lily asked.

"Smile at me, are you trying to hint at something Ms. Evans?" James asked as his deck exploded again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily replied, but for some reason she couldn't look at him.

"So are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to go seek the psychic help of Professor Manning?" Lily joked.

"What was the question?" James asked, Lily noticed that he was really absorbed in the game.

"What is wrong with Remus?" Lily felt like she was talking to a slow three year old.

"What's up with Simone and Frank?" James asked suddenly, Lily threw her hands in he air in defeat.

"You see, I just asked you a question and you ignored it." Lily replied agitated. She had gotten up but before she could get far James pulled her back.

"No, this time it's relevant." James assured her.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Lily answered his question.

"Come on use your brain Evans." James whispered excited.

Lily thought for a moment, but nothing was coming to her. Then she remembered how she saw Remus looking at Frank while he was talking to Simone one night. James watched her intently, after a moment he saw it in her eyes. She figured it out.

"It took you long enough." James joked.

"Oh back off Potter, I'm tired." Lily waved him off.

"You can only use that excuse so many times." James ducked as a pillow went flying toward his head. "Wait, if you're tired why are you down here?" James asked suddenly. Lily shrugged. "Aw did you miss a certain raven haired boy with light eyes?" James asked buffing his nails on his shirt.

"Why would I miss Sirius? I see him everyday." Lily responded, even though she knew that's not who he was talking about.

"Funny Evans, real funny." James remarked dryly, throwing the pillow that was thrown at him. "It was just a question." He shouted after her as she walked away.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea if you got some sleep too." Lily added before walking to the other side of the room.

"Evans I think that's the smartest thing that you have said all day." James yelled as she walked up the stairs. He was rewarded with a not so kind finger gesture. He half smiled and headed to his own room. Sirius met up with him at the stairs.

"Where's my sis?" James asked. Sirius motioned over a few feet behind them. Raven was talking to Simone and Frank.

"Do you think anything is going on between them?" James asked.

"Who? Sim and Frank?" Sirius asked, clueless.

"No, Raven and Frank." James replied sarcastically

"Sorry I'm just tired." Sirius replied.

"Is that everyone's reply for everything?" James asked himself, more than Sirius.

"I don't think so, well not yet at least. I figured that they were the reason that Moony went upstairs the way he did." Sirius answered the original question.

"Well we better get up there before Frank does." James suggested...

"Okay class today we will be studying Boggarts." Professor March began her lecture for the day.

"Psst… Psst… Psst."

"What?" Lily turned around in her seat. James handed her a sheet of paper that was folded many times. Raven and Sirius raised their eyebrow at this. Simone was trying to figure out why Remus wasn't speaking to her and Remus was, well, he was ignoring her.

"Just open it." James whispered.

Lily turned back in her seat to face the front. She carefully unfolded the paper and watched a bewitched animation. It was her at the quidditch match against Slytherin. She watched as a stick figure jumped off its broom to tackle another stick figure. It wasn't a hard guess as to who these two people were. When the little animation was done the words 'I still think that that was pretty insane' flashed across. Lily turned and smiled at him. Sirius who saw this winked at his girlfriend who was grinning like a mad man.

"Remus what's wrong with you?" Simone whispered.

"Nothing." He answered coldly. "Now if you don't mind some of us are here to learn." Remus added just as coldly as before. After that he didn't speak another word to Simone for the rest of the class.

"You know Rave, if she did something with her hair, got rid of those glasses, and wore close that fit she would be really pretty." Lily whispered so that the marauders couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I think your right." Raven whispered back. "What's going on with those two?" Raven motioned to Simone who looked confused and close to tears and to Remus who was sitting behind her, and had an emotionless expression.

"I don't know, but we better get her away from him after class is done. " Lily watched her friend with a worried expression. Meanwhile James and Sirius were saying something similar about their friend.

After class was done Raven yanked Simone by the arm and dragged her out, pushing anyone and everyone out of the way. Lily picked up her stuff and Simone's and rushed out after them. She guessed that they headed to their dorm so that is where she went.  
When she got there she found Simone and Raven sitting in the empty common room. Simone was crying and Raven was offering her tissue.

"Sim what happened?" Lily asked as she set the things down.

"I don't know!" She wailed, tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. "We were fine yesterday morning, but now he won't even look at me." At this she began to cry even more. "We need to get to class we are going to be late." She sniffed.

"I think not." Raven protested.

"What? You know that bat will love nothing more than to give us detention." Lily commented.

"So what. Our friend is hurting. Besides if she sees him she might not be able to wait for class to be done to cry."

"No, I don't want to get you guys in trouble." Simone responded weakly.

"Nonsense, if the marauders can do it so can we. If anyone asks we'll just say that we weren't feeling well." Raven replied.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Lily asked becoming interested in the thought of missing a Potions lesson.

"Let's go to Hogsmead." Raven replied suddenly after a moment's thought.

"What? And you expect us to walk right off of school grounds?" Simone asked.

"Guys are you forgetting that we are animagi? We could be doing so much with it yet we do nothing." Raven replied with determination.

"She is right." Simone agreed.

"So it's settled, let's get out of these robes. We'll go in regular clothes, and we'll stay there for lunch. We have history of Magic after that so everyone will be too busy sleeping to ask us where we were. This is brilliant." Raven said as she pushed them up the stairs so that they could get changed.

"Hey where are the girls?" Sirius asked in their Potions class after not getting his kiss.

"I don't know, they'll probably come a little late." James replied looking at his watch. There was only one minute before the lesson would begin.

"She's probably off talking to Longbottom." Remus muttered darkly.

"Uh Moony, he's right there." Sirius pointed over to the front of the room.

"I don't think he heard you." James whispered. Remus was still muttering things to himself.

"Where are Misses Cassadine, Potter, and Evans?" Madame Taylor asked the marauders.

"Oh they aren't feeling well." James supplied.

"All of them?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Sirius replied boldly and slightly annoyed mainly because he didn't know where his girlfriend was. The rest of the class went by normally, except for when Frank came by and asked where Simone was. They could see the death glares that Remus was sending his way.

"We'll just ask them where they were during lunch." James remarked out of the blue while they were walking to the Great Hall. Actually he was speaking more to Sirius because Remus was still in a funky mood and Peter had disappeared. Lunch was halfway done and there was no sign of the girls. By now Remus, was out of his funky mood and really worried about them.

"Alright let's go." James said getting up from the table, the rest followed suit.

"Where do we go first?" Peter asked. (he had joined them five minutes prior)

"Obviously to go get the map." Remus replied, wandering how James stayed so patient with him. Sirius would have commented on his stupidity but he was too busy being worried about his girlfriend and the two girls who were like sisters to him. They rushed into their dorm room and made sure no one was there.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus half shouted. The boys scanned the bit of parchment for the three dots.

"Wait this cant be." James replied annoyed. When Remus and Sirius finished scanning the map they both wore identical lost expressions.

"Wait then that would mean that they aren't on the school grounds." Peter spoke after a moments silence.

"Nothing gets pass you Sherlock huh?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Well where could they have gone?" Peter asked.

"Well the only logical place would be to Hogsmead." Sirius concluded.

"But how could they leave school grounds unnoticed and why would they?" Peter asked.

"I think I know why." Remus stated sadly suddenly looking very tired. "It could be possible that they left to cheer up a certain friend because a certain marauder was treating her like dirt over something stupid." Remus replied sadly.

"Oh that does make sense." Peter agreed, at this James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well even if that was the reason for them being gone, there is still the matter of how they got there. We all know that there are spells and enchantments on the gates that are only taken off for Hogsmead trips." Sirius remarked.

"I think they are keeping something from us, the way that we are keeping a few things from them." James finally spoke. Sirius shuddered at the idea of Raven keeping something from him.

"But what is it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know Worm tail." James replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If anything happens to them..." Remus trailed off as he heard some very loud thunder.

"Chill nothing will happen to them." Sirius assured his friend as he looked out of a window. The sky was turning dark and very fast. He looked onto the grounds for any sign of a raven haired girl, a red head, and a brunette but there was none.

"We better get to class." Peter jumped up excitedly.

"It's Professor Binns, chill." Sirius spat as he strode past him.

They got to History of Magic but there was still no sign of the three girls in question. Through out the rest of the lesson Remus was thinking of ways to apologize to Simone. Sirius was wandering where his girlfriend could be. James just sat there staring at the seat that was usually occupied by a red head, a red head that he found himself thinking more and more about. Peter on the other hand was trying his best to take some notes. When they reached muggle studies the sky was a dark as night, there was heavy rain and no one was allowed out of the castle.

"Okay that is it, they could have been hurt. I say that after this class we go to Dumbledore." Remus said as the entered their final class of the day, Muggle studies.

"No I disagree with you Moony." James replied. "I think that after class is done we consult the map, if they still aren't anywhere on the map then we go to Dumbledore."

"I agree with Prongs." Sirius replied as he took his seat.

"Fine we wait, but if something has happened to her…" Remus trailed off. "I mean them, I mean if something has happened to them." Remus corrected himself after the look he got from Sirius and James.

After class was done the marauders fought their way through the crowd of students trying to make their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They finally made it to their room ten minutes later and made a dash to the bottom of Sirius's trunk, where the map was hidden.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said.

The boys carefully searched through the many dots. Most of them were in the Great Hall so it wasn't too hard. Their seats were empty and so were the girl's. They kept on searching when Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"There they are." Remus pointed to the kitchens, and sure enough there were three dots labeled Lily, Simone, and Raven sitting around a counter.

"Let's go." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Padfoot you aren't mad at Rave are you?" James asked, surprise by his friend's sudden change in mood.

"No, why would you ask me that, as long as she's okay." Sirius replied with out turning around. He was already making his way down the staircase and had reached the portrait hole when James and Remus left the room. They got to the kitchens with out a problem and found the three missing friends chatting as if nothing were going on.

"Oh hey guys." Lily said when she noticed that she was being watched. "Did you guys have dinner already? Come join us."

"Uh, hello? How about instead you tell us where you have been all day?" Sirius replied as Raven came over to him. She was surprised to say the least when he pulled away from her when she tried to hug him.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked. Mean while Simone had kept her eyes glued to the counter surface as she felt Remus' stares boring into her. She didn't have the nerve to see if they were still the same cold ones that she had been receiving just that morning.

"What's wrong with me? Did it ever occur to you to tell one of us that you were going to leave? Did it occur to you that maybe, just maybe some one would care?" Sirius shouted. Most of the house elves went into hiding, some watched with curiosity, some were just stuck with fright.

"Sorry dad I didn't know I had to clear everything with you!" Raven shouted back.

"Come on Padfoot don't blame my sister she" James was cut off by Sirius.

"You're right, it's not Rave's fault. I'm sorry." He turned to his girlfriend with a much calmer expression.

"Apology accepted." Raven felt a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah I apologize, when it's Lily fault that I have been worried all day.

"Me?!" Lily asked.

"Yes you, this seems more like one of your ideas." Sirius spat. Lily was so surprised by his last outburst that she couldn't keep her mouth from hanging open. In fact everyone was wearing that same expression. Suddenly Sirius started to laugh, harder than anyone had ever heard him laugh before. Now everyone was lost.

"You guys should have seen your faces, oh my God. They were priceless. And you all were wearing the same look and you were just standing there like statues." Now he couldn't even stand up straight. He was bent over and clutching his sides." It was like the twilight zone or something."

"Ok you can stop laughing now." Lily replied dryly.

"I'm going to bed." Came a soft voice from behind them. Everyone's attention was now on the brunette who was thanking the house elves for the meal.

"Oh come on Sim we just got here, and we are quite starved since we had to miss dinner and lunch looking for a certain group of people." Sirius said as he and James took a seat at the stools where Raven and Lily once sat. Remus however was still standing in the same spot.

"Yea Sim, it's only six fifty" Lily remarked after consulting her watch.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yea I'm just tired after today's spontaneous field trip." Simone replied, after smiling to everyone she walked past them and quickened her pace slightly as she walked past Remus.

"It's because of me isn't it? Why she left early." Remus asked quietly as he sat in the seat that she had just occupied.

"What would make you say that?" Raven asked innocently, she was now standing next to her boyfriend with her arms around him and her head lying gently atop his.

"I may be a marauder but I am not stupid." Remus smiled sadly.

"Hey!" James and Sirius chorused in mock hurt.

"Remus why were you acting the way you were this morning?" Lily asked, she was still in her previous spot at the end of the table. Making her some what secluded from the group since they were all huddled together at the other end.

"Okay before I answer your questions you must promise to answer mine. Second what is said in the kitchens stay in the kitchens agreed?" Remus looked Raven and Lily in the eye.

"Agreed." The two girls chorused.

"Okay now let's start at the beginning with a more simpler question. Do you like Simone?" Lily asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Now, do you like her as a friend, as a sister, or as something more?" Raven asked.

"Something more. Now its my turn, do you think I would have a chance with her?" Remus asked almost scared of the answer.

"Most definitely." Lily beamed.

"Is she dating Longbottom?" He said the name a little colder than was necessary but hey he didn't really care.

"From what we know, no." Raven answered.

"What do you mean from what you know? You guys are like sisters you should know for sure." James and Sirius watched silently at the interrogation as they ate their meal.

"Look if she were dating him or even liked him we would know. And since we know of nothing between the two then that means that there is nothing to know." Lily replied from her end of the table. Remus seemed to be pleased with this answer.

"Sorry to break the interrogation but Lils why are you sitting all the way over there?" Sirius asked through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah your always do that in the common room." Remus observed.

"I think" Sirius began as he swallowed his food," That she is trying to say that someone smells. I personally vote for Raven."

"Sirius!" Raven suddenly let go of her boyfriend and hit him on the backside of his head.

"Ow, fine I change my vote to Prongs over here."

"Gee thanks." James replied dryly. "Why cant it be you?"

"Are you kidding me? I smell fabulous." Sirius said as if it were a sin to think otherwise.

"To answer your question, I don't know its just a habit. Now back to the questioning. When are you going to ask her out?" Lily asked, she decided to ignore the other two.

"Never, next question." Remus switched his gaze from Lily to Raven, awaiting her question.

"Wait a sec let's back track here. Did you just say never?" Lily asked not believing her ears. She turned her gaze to the other two marauders and they shook their heads.

"Lils I'm afraid that he's not joking." Sirius replied as he attacked his second plate of food.

"I have reasons that are keeping me from asking her out." Remus replied.

"I'm sure that she wouldn't mind those reasons." Raven tried to persuade her friend.

"Ha I doubt it." Remus laughed bitterly. "Now it's my turn, how did you get off of school grounds unnoticed?" At this James and Sirius started to pay more attention to the conversation.

"Finally some conversation that I give a st about." James remarked as Raven and Lily sent him some non friendly glares.

"So you don't give a st about the happiness of your friends? Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant, Padfoot and I have been through this conversation already so its nothing new."

"So please answer the question, how did you guys get off of school grounds?"

"We have our ways." Raven replied in a mysterious tone.

"We don't even get a straight answer?" Remus asked.

"Fine, where did you go? Do we get that much at least?" James asked as he finished his second plate.

"Hogsmead" Lily replied as she leaned back into her stool.

"I hope you fall off." James said quite seriously. Lily looked at him in shock.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" James asked smiling at the girl who still had her mouth open. The group made their way back an hour later. Raven and Lily were still trying to get Remus to ask their friend out but he refused to change his mind.

The next day the entire group and Frank (to Remus' dismay) landed themselves into detention, and had no idea that this would be their most memorable one. They were to paint an abandoned classroom the muggle way for reasons unknown. They had just managed to go a whole five minutes with out breaking into a paint war when it happened.

"Remus why were you mad at me yesterday?" Simone's voice was quiet yet it echoed through the now dead silent room. She didn't bother to look up from her work. She felt everyone's stares on her as they stopped doing their work to watch and listen. Remus himself was shocked that she had even said anything to him. But before he could even open his mouth to apologize, jealousy washed over him once more.

"What does it matter to you?" He replied coldly.

"Well your one of my best friends and when you act the way you're acting now it hurts." Simone summoned enough courage to turn around and look him in the eye.

"Well then I know I'm doing it right." Remus picked up his paint brush and continued to paint, ignoring the looks of shock from his friends. Simone, with out another word, dropped her brush and left the room. Lily put down her brush and took one step towards the door but a hand immediately grabbed hold of her arm and gently pulled her back. She turned to see James with a look that said leave her be, at least for a little bit. She turned to see Sirius doing the same to Raven.

"Hey what's your problem?" Frank asked setting his brush down to face Remus.

"Maybe you should mind your business." Remus replied coldly as he turned back to his assigned wall.

"Remus what is your problem?" Lily asked. For some strange reason she had a feeling of warmth going through out her body. She took a step towards him but something held her back, it was then that she realized that James was still holding on to her arm. He gave her a warning glance and let go. When he let go Lily felt her temper rise all of a sudden.

"Lils nothing is wrong." Remus began but was cut off by a certain red head.

"Dont you Lils me. If you like the girl so much then why are you treating her like dirt?"

"You like Simone?" Frank asked curiosity in his voice.

"Yes he's head over heels for her." Raven supplied.

"Then why haven't you asked her out?" Frank asked.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Remus asked. All of a sudden he felt tired.

"Why wouldn't I?" Frank asked not understanding why he was asking him these questions.

"Well Frank, Remus seems to think that you and Simone are going out, and the reason he has been being the ass that he is being right now is because he is so jealous that he can't think clearly." James replied from the floor. He had given up with listening to the conversation and took a seat on the cold stone floor.

"Wait is this why you have been so different the past month? Because you like her and you think that I am somehow stealing her away from you?" Frank tried to contain himself, but he failed. He erupted into laughter, uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh Frank this isn't the best time to laugh." Sirius whispered from the corner of his lips.

"And Lupin here I thought that you were smart. How could you be so stupid? Do you know how crazy she is about you? And how could you think that we were interested in each other like that?" Frank asked when he finally managed to somewhat contain himself.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you. Would it be such a bad thing to like Simone? You're making it sound like something that can never happen." Remus was starting to lose his patience.

"Remus, do you want to know why we are so close?" Finally he was saying something that actually interested James for he had heard everything else a thousand times before.

"It's about damn time." Sirius exclaimed at the same time as Raven.

"Here Here." James responded from his spot on the floor. Lily was being abnormally quiet and he noticed this. She of course was so absorbed into the conversation that she didn't bother to speak.

" You don't have to tell me." Remus muttered more to himself than to Frank.

"Oh cut the crap, you know that you want to know."

"Well?" Sirius asked. He had now taken a seat next to James and Raven was beside him, her gaze on the setting sun that was outside. "Are we going to have to wait till we graduate or would you like to tell us now?"

"I can't believe that none of you have figured it out by now." Frank trailed off.

"Will you just tell us already!" Raven screamed out in annoyance.

"We're cousins." Frank replied quite simply with out any attempt at an explanation. Everyone's jaw hung open.

"But how, your British and she's" Lily trailed off.

"We weren't always cousins we just became cousins during the summer." Frank said.

"Okay, no Frank you're going to actually tell us how this happened and why you never told us." Sirius said.

"Well around January while we were still in our fourth year my uncle and her aunt met while they were both vacationing in Germany. Well they hit it off quite well. Around June they got engaged and didn't want a long engagement. Well I was asked to be in the wedding party and I was completely shocked when I saw Simone there. She was one of the bridesmaids. So we were at this resort for three weeks and we just became better friends, since we only knew each other. We didn't tell you because we were planning on having some fun with this, but I guess not." Frank ended the last part giving Remus a not so kind look. While Frank told his story Remus began to both mentally and physically abuse himself. He stood behind the group groaning at his stupidity as he banged his head against the cold wall.

"Aw come on mate I'm sure that you could fix this with her somehow." Sirius tried to console his friend as Raven tried to stop him from giving himself a concussion.

"How am I supposed to fix this? How?" Remus turned his saddened eyes to meet his friends'. He searched everyone's eyes and found the same answer, nothing.

"Listen the first thing that we need to do is to find her." Lily spoke her voice shaking slightly due to her silence. Do you guys have your map?" Lily asked as she stared out at the setting sun.

"I have it." A voice came from behind her. He was watching the sun set with her, the warm air that escaped his lips grazed by her ear ever so lightly. Loud enough for no one to think anything by it, but it was enough to make her wonder. What if? A question that had managed to creep its way into her thoughts more than she would like to admit.

A/N: There is more to the chapter but its being delivered in parts.  
luv, nicci : )


	15. The Proposition part 2

A/N: So sorry for the wait, but here is part two of chapter 10, and the final part is coming up soon.  
-love, nicci : )

"Alright then I suggest that we head back to the common room, someone grabs the map and we look for her." Raven interrupted Lily's thoughts as she got up from her spot next to he boyfriend and headed to the door. Sirius, who was now making sure that Remus couldn't inflict anymore pain on himself, was close behind. Frank followed them, and then came a quiet Lily. James walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. She was too absorbed in her thinking to give him a response. Something made today different and it had to do with Simone, but lily couldn't figure it out.

"I know it's not her birthday." Lily assured herself.

"Wait guys." Peter squeaked, interrupting everyone's thoughts. Up until then everyone forgot that he was even there.

"What? We're losing time." Frank asked in annoyance.

"Our, our, our detention. We're not done." Peter stuttered but then continued. "We'll get into even worse trouble."

"I could get expelled right about now and I won't care as long as we find her and she's okay." Remus remarked. It was hard to read his expression. It was a mixture of anxiety, hurt, embarrassment, and so much more.

"Listen no one will be back to check on us and I doubt that they'll even check the classroom to see if we did anything so stop worrying." Sirius replied. He was still at Remus' side and already out the door.

Everyone else followed suit. Everyone made it to the common room in about ten minutes since they half ran the way there. James made a dash up the stairs to the boy's dormitory to retrieve the map from a secret compartment in Frank's trunk. (They often switched hiding spots to ensure that the map wouldn't be stolen, and since Frank wasn't a marauder no one would figure to search through his things. Plus they trusted him.) A terrible storm was coming, Lily noticed this and it gave her an uneasy feeling about that night.

As quickly as he disappeared, James came back into the deserted common room and laid the map on the nearest table. Everyone rushed to his side as they searched the castle and its grounds. They searched frantically but couldn't find her.

"She's not here." Remus half shouted in frustration, not caring if he awoke the entire house.

"Rave" James turned to his sister. "How did you guys get off school grounds before?"

Before Raven could answer Lily spoke up, stopping her friend from spilling their secret. "She couldn't have gotten off of school grounds. She didn't-"

"She didn't what?" Sirius asked. Just then Lily began backing away from the group with a horror stricken face. Now she remembered what today was. It was the sixth month marking of Simone's aunt Mia's death. "Where could she have gone?" Lily whispered to herself, ignoring everyone else. She began to think harder than before if that was even possible.

"Lils what's wrong?" Raven, James, and Sirius asked.

Without even answering them Lily ran out of the common room. Why didn't she realize this before? If Simone didn't have enough time to get off of school grounds then where's the only place she could have gone and not be seen by the map. The forbidden forest! In the common room everyone tried to figure out what just happened. Just then lightning appeared outside. As it did James looked out the window as it illuminated the forest.

"Oh st." James exclaimed.

"Will you please share what you and obviously Lily have discovered? We're wasting time here. Frank said in annoyance.

"Lily was trying to tell us…" He began as he gathered his thoughts. "However it is that Simone gets off of grounds that she wouldn't have enough time."

"But then wouldn't she be on the map?" Frank asked in confusion.

"There's only one place on school grounds that the map doesn't cover." Remus replied half scared to say the answer.

"The forest!" Sirius and Raven shouted. Everyone ran back to the map and surly they saw Lily making her way out onto the grounds and after running a few yards, she vanished off the map.

James cleared the map and stuffed it into his pocket as everyone made a dash for the portrait hole, Remus in the lead.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…

"Albus what is it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I am afraid Minerva that tonight the prophecy will take its first true step into becoming what its meant to be." Professor Dumbledore stated as he waited for his guests to arrive to start the meeting.

"I was lead to believe that that was a good thing." McGonagall replied with confusion written all over her usually stern face.

"Yes Minerva, but on the road to freedom there will be much pain and ultimately the worse will happen because of this prophecy."

"Albus are you telling me that this prophecy will end in death?" She asked.

"Well Minerva no one lives forever." Professor Dumbledore suddenly looked tired.

"Well I know that, but I expected them to grow old together and to bask in the glory of their success and raise a large family-"

"I know but with glory comes pain." Dumbledore interrupted her solemnly. "Now I suggest that you go alert Madame Taylor to prepare the hospital wing."

"For what?" McGonagall asked as she regained her composer.

"I expect that we will be having some patients tonight."

"Shouldn't someone go and stop them from being hurt?" She implored.

"I'm afraid not Minerva, tonight is crucial for the prophecy."

"Why what's happening tonight?" Came a third voice.

"Ah Mona, Anthony I hope that the rest of the party will be here." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the Potters.

"Of course they are right behind us." Anthony assured the headmaster.

"How does he do it?" McGonagall wondered to herself as she went to go alert the school nurse. Just as soon as she left, Lily's parents stepped out of the fireplace.

"Rose, Adam, pleasure to see you. Its been too long. How was your first floo experience?"

"It was interesting to say the least." Mr. Evans replied as Mrs. Evans dusted herself off.

"Now I am assuming that you all are wandering why I gathered you all into my office at a quarter to midnight. And by now I can safely say that you all have figured it out that it has to do with your children."

"They're not hurt are they?" Mrs. Evans interrupted, worry painted on everyone's faces.

"No they are perfectly safe. This is in regards to the prophecy." At this Mrs. Potter lost all worry and was filled with excitement. The same happened with Mrs. Evans. ( After learning about it, Mrs. Evans adapted Mrs. Potter's mentality towards the prophecy.)

"Well what is it?"

"Soon you will notice a difference in your children. They are out of the hating stage and are currently friends. But I called this meeting the time that I did because I must stress the importance of no one interfering with the prophecy." This last part he directed more to Mrs. Potter. "If you do it could possibly lead to the termination of the prophecy or even worse, it could result in one of your children getting hurt." He said this last part slowly so that it all sank in.

"Well thank you sir." Mr. Evans said as he stood up.

" One more thing, Mr. potter I assume that you will be leaving James and Raven here for the winter holidays?"

"Yes the ministry is throwing a ball this year and the wife and I figured that they would prefer to stay here instead of going to the ball." Mr. Potter replied as he too stood up.

"I would suggest that you have them come home, Lily too."

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"No but I think that it will be better for the kids to spend the holidays in the comfort of their own homes. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to invite Miss Cassadine, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin. Right now is a crucial point in their friendship and we need it to be as strong as ever."

"Of course." Mrs. Potter agreed as the group made their way to the fireplace.

"It was lovely seeing you again Minerva." Mr. Potter addressed the silent teacher who had returned only moments before. In response she gave a slight smile at the group, waving them good bye.

"Ah before you leave I would like to congratulate you two." Dumbledore said to the Potters, his eyes twinkling behind the half moon spectacles.

"On what?" They asked in unison.

"On your daughter's relationship to Mr. Black of course." He smiled.

"Her what? To whom?" Mr. Potter bellowed.

"Yes if I'm not mistaken its been a little over two months."

"Two months?!" Mrs. Potter screeched.

"I was under the impression that you knew." Dumbledore grinned.

"Two months?!" She was still shouting.

"Mr. Potter if its anything, I have seen many couples and they are by far one of the finest, I've never seen someone have so much respect for your daughter." At this he seemed to relax a little bit, now his veins weren't in danger of bursting on site.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Two months ago?!"

"Maybe she was afraid of that reaction." Mrs. Evans replied, pointing at Mrs. Potter.

"I am sure that they are fine Anthony." Mr. Evans tried to calm down the man. After a few more minutes of trying to calm down, the group cleared out of the office and so did Professor McGonagall.

When the group reached the great oak doors they noticed that Lily didn't even bother with closing them. As they all ran onto the ground more lightning started showing up which was accompanied by thunder and seconds later, rain.

"Wait!" An already soaked James yelled over the thunder. "We all cant go in, that's too big of a risk, two people need to stay out here."

"Why two people?" Frank asked.

"Cuz who knows what can come out of this forest at night, and it wouldn't be wise for one of us to be out here alone." Raven answered for her twin.

"So who stays?" Remus asked, eyeing the forest for any signs of Simone or Lily.

"Remus I think that you and Raven should stay." Sirius shouted over the continuous thunder.

"What? I think not!" Remus and Raven shouted.

"I agree with Sirius." Frank yelled. "You're too unstable and you need your senses when you're in there." He pointed to the forest.

"Please Remus we're wasting time." James pleaded with his friend.

" Fine." Remus reluctantly obliged with his friend's request.

"Now" Sirius turned to his girlfriend. "Will you please stay? If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do." Sirius practically begged. For once that mischievous glint was gone.

"Listen I'll be fine." Raven said softly into his ear.

"look I'll stay alright? Now you guys get a move on." Frank announced. The group didn't need telling twice as they headed into the forest to find their two friends.

"Lumos!" the three kids shouted as they pulled out their wands.

"I'll go this way." James indicated to the right.

"Okay I'll go to the left and Sirius you take the center." Raven said.

"No I think that we should stay together." Sirius decided.

"I agree with him sis, I think that you should stick with him."

"Fine let's go and we work our way to the center." Raven reasoned, she was starting to lose her patience. After James agreed they parted ways.

After about twenty minutes no one had spotted any sign of either girls. That is until James reached a small pond in the center of the forest. He was about to keep walking when he heard a faint whimper, he flashed his wand about but didn't see anything so he figured he was just hearing things. A few seconds later he heard rustling sounds, when he turned around he discovered Raven and Sirius coming from a small pathway, their fingers entwined and to his disappointment there was no Simone or Lily.

"Nothing mate?" Sirius asked, Raven was flashing her wand about here and there.

"No. And obviously you haven't found anything." James responded.

"We thought we found something so many times, but they turned out to be rabbits playing about, or something else that we aren't looking for." Raven replied. Frustration and disappointment was clearly in her voice.

"Its okay sis, we'll find them." James replied comfortingly. Just then they heard the same faint whimper that James had heard from before.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" James asked, flashing his wand about, but still not seeing where it was coming from.

"It came from across the pond." Raven replied. The trio ran to the source of the noise. Sirius, whilst not letting go of Raven's hand put her behind him just in case danger was near.

"Simone!" James half shouted, making the other two run faster.

When they reached her they all took in her appearance. Her face was tear-stained, her long black hair was sticking to her face due to the humidity. She had thin scratches on her arms, neck and a few on her face, most likely from running in the pitch blackness with so many trees around. She was cowering against a rock, when she heard the familiar voices she looked up.

"Oh my gosh Simone." Raven bent down and hugged her friend "are you okay? Don't scare me like that again! Oh I'm so glad we found you." Simone returned the hug in between sobs she managed to apologize for running off.

"Simone did you see Lils at all?" Sirius asked the girl who began to cry again.

"Come we have to find her." James offered his hand to pull up a trembling Simone.

"I cant move." Simone wailed as she didn't even bother to accept his offered hand.

"What are you talking about Simone?" Raven asked her friend.

Instead of responding she pulled her cloak off her leg to reveal a deep gash on her right leg. The ground around her was covered in her own blood. As they all flashed their wands they saw her leg was tied hastily by a thick knitted scarf… The same scarf Lily had been wearing.

"Oh my God Simone what happened to you?" Raven asked.

"Isnt that Lily's scarf ?" James asked, eyeing the scarf.

"Where is she Sim?" Sirius asked searching the area around them, but seeing no sign of the red head.

"I was so mad that I wasn't thinking," Simone began, her voice quivering while she spoke frantically. "I ran and ran until I was here. It wasn't until I reached here that I realized that I had entered the forest. I began to hear all of these noises, and I couldn't see anything, and my wand is on my bed so I began to panic. All of the noises seemed to be circling me and sounded as if they were moving in. That's when I heard someone yelling my name in the distance. I recognized it to be Lily's and was so relieved. Most of the noises had stopped and after yelling out to her I saw the light of her wand seconds later coming towards me. We were so relieved that we found each other and that's when I noticed a large shadow out of the corner of my eye. Lily saw it too. Before we could even move it jumped out and attacked. Lily jumped in front of me, but it knocked the wand out of her hand-"

"Wait Simone, what knocked the wand out of her hand?" James asked, his eyes boring into her.

"A, a werewolf." Simone half whispered. When she said this James and Sirius both looked at each other, but Raven brought them back.

"Simone, that doesn't even make sense. Tonight's not even a full moon." Raven tried to Reason.

"I'm just telling you what Lily and I saw." Simone answered tiredly and then continued. "Lily went after her wand and so did this creature. It seemed fixated on getting her wand.

Well we were all in blackness and I couldn't see what was going on to help her. Well the 'werewolf' seemed to change its mind and came towards me. Before I could get far, it pounced on me and managed to get its claw into my leg.. Lily found her wand and lit it, just as she did that a group of centaurs came and ran the wolf away. Lily ran over to me and tied her scarf around my leg to stop the bleeding. When she tuned to thank the centaurs one tried to attack her but only managed to knock her wand out of her hand, and she had no choice but to run after it yelling that she would be back. They didn't even try to hurt me." Simone ended her story.

"Wait why would they help her and then try to hurt her?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Because centaurs feel that anything that comes into their forest is counted to be their dinner. Unless if they consider it to still be a child. Obviously they think her to be mature enough to know not to come into the forest." Sirius added gravely.

"Simone which way did they go?" James asked urgently.

"That way." Simone pointed to a thick group of trees of which there was no pathway.

"How long ago was this Simone?" Sirius asked.

"Ten minutes before you guys found me." Simone whimpered in pain.

"Alright I'm gonna go find her." James said as he walked off without waiting for a response.

"Wait you cant go alone. Sirius you should go with him." Raven declared.

"I cant let you go back to the castle alone." Sirius replied.

"Listen Simone needed to get to the hospital wing like twenty minutes ago. And I cant go with James he wouldn't let me." At this James nodded to show he agreed with his sister.

"She's right, there's no way that I would put her in any unnecessary danger. Sirius we need to go find Lils. We have no choice but to let Raven go alone." At this Raven started to get mad, but decided that now was not the time to get angry.

"Fine." Sirius agreed. "how are you going to get her out of here? She's probably too heavy to carry and if you levitate her with your wand that will leave you defenseless. "

"Sirius don't worry about me. You let me worry about that, now can you please go, who knows what could have happened to her." Raven shuddered at the thought of something happening to her first true friend and best friend.

With a tender departing kiss from her boyfriend and hug from her brother both boys set off to find their friend, both promising to be safe and made her return the promise. After they were gone Raven turned to her friend who was losing color in her face quickly.

Alright Sim, I'm going to put your arm around me and try to get you standing." Raven remarked as she bent down.

"Okay" Simone replied weakly. After about two minutes Raven had managed to get Simon in a standing position. She slung her arm around Raven's shoulder and tried to balance herself on one leg.

"Lumos." Raven whispered and they were off. As they walked (Well Raven walked, Simone was being lightly dragged.) many unseen creatures could be heard scurrying through the bushes. Obviously following the blood scent that wasn't too hard to pick up. Raven, how ever kept going. She focused on getting out and getting her friend to the hospital wing. After about ten minutes of speed walking she could see the moonlight peeking through the trees.

"Good, that must mean that I'm getting closer to the school." Raven rejoiced mentally. She was afraid that she was going the wrong way. "Hold on Simone we're almost there." Raven breathed out. She was losing her breath from the walk and from practically carrying her friend. All she got in reply from Simone was some mumbling that she couldn't quite make out.

Five more minutes passed before Raven was completely out of the forest and smelled the fresh cool air that passed through her damp midnight colored hair. "Good it stopped raining." She looked around frantically for Remus and Frank but they were nowhere to be seen. "Where could they be?" Raven muttered to herself. That's when she realized that she didn't come out the same place she entered. She saw herself to be near Hagrid's Hut. After squinting for a few seconds she saw two shadows that she recognized to be the two boys, who had not yet seen her. They had to be at least four hundred feet away. Without enough energy to yell out to them she sent gold sparks flying out of her wand. The sparks flew across the distance, circling the boys until they turned around.

"That must be one of them." Remus replied hopefully as he, too, squinted into the night only being able to make out two shadows. Both boys sprinted their way to the two people. Neither sure yet of who they were running to. When the boys were just a few feet away Raven yelled out that they had to get Simone to Madame Taylor immediately. Now that she was out of the forest she could levitate Simone.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Remus half shouted as he saw that they had no time to waste and his friend was too exhausted to do anything more.

"Listen we need to get her to the hospital wing as quickly as possible, she has a horrible gash on her right leg, try not to hit it against anything, she lost a lot of blood, HURRY!" Raven had no choice but to shout out the last part since Remus was already speeding his way to the castle. Seconds later Remus was in the castle and out of sight.

"Come on Rave, you look like you need Madame Taylor yourself." Frank commented as he observed his room mate's girlfriend also the sister of another. She really was a sight to be seen. The jeans she had been wearing that night were no longer the original baby blue color; they were muddy and in some areas covered in blood. Her arms were covered from shoulder to wrist in long scratch marks (that cut through her sleeves) most of which were bleeding slightly. Her long sleeved sweater was covered in her friend's blood and mud. Her face managed to stay pretty much in tact except for that occasional cut here and there.

"No I, I have to go find my brother, and Lils, and Sirius." Raven replied weakly as she fell to the floor. She splashed into the cold wet grass.

"Look at you, you cant even stand up. No you need to go to the hospital wing. Besides Sirius and James would kick my ass if I let you go back in there." He half smiled hoping to lighten the mood. He himself was eager to head up to the castle to check on the progress of his cousin.

"No, but Lily needs me." Raven replied weakly as Frank put one of her arms around his shoulder and he put his around her waste and gently lead her inside. After about fifteen seconds had passed Frank noticed that Raven's head dropped. He soon realized that she had in fact passed out. He brought his free arm around and underneath her knees and picked her up. (With a little difficulty I might add.)

Frank was thankful for the fact that he didn't run into any teachers or any prowling Slytherins for that matter. After about ten minutes he reached the hospital wing only to find Remus sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. He looked up, revealing his eyes which showed more emotion than Frank had ever seen within anyone.

"What happened?" Remus asked, getting up from his spot on the floor, hoping that Frank or anyone would say those four words that he really didn't want to hear at the moment. 

"She passed out, I'm guessing its from exhaustion. Why are you out here in the hall?"

"Madame Taylor kicked me out, she said that Simone was in horrible condition and she couldn't afford to have any distractions from a pesky child who would just get in her way." Remus replied frustrated, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You and James definitely hang out too much." Frank half smiled hoping to lighten up the mood (yet again) but soon realized (yet again) that he failed (yet again). Frank, who was still holding onto Raven, made an effort to go to the door but was stopped by Remus.

"Its hopeless, she locked the doors…I may have tried to force my way in there once or twice." Remus muttered half embarrassed…"Okay maybe like eight times. But she wasn't telling me anything." Remus replied as if he were defending himself. "The best thing to do would be to set her down gently, and wait for her to come around."

It was nearing three o' clock in the morning and to the surprise of both boys, nothing had changed. Raven was still out of it, Madame Taylor had yet to come out, and James, Sirius and Lily were still gone.

"They should have been back by now." Remus said while he looked at his watch.

"Maybe one of us needs to go get Dumbledore." Frank replied as he stood up, he was getting worried himself.

Remus who was going to get up, remembered the unconscious brunette whose head was resting on his lap, and decided to stay where he was.

"That wont be necessary Mr. Longbottom." Professor Dumbledor replied as he rounded the corner. Right behind him were a tired looking Lily, Sirius, and James. Apart from the thin cuts on their arms and the few on their faces all three of the friends seemed to be in good condition.

"Where are Mr. Lupin and Misses Potter and Cassadine?" Professor Dumbledor asked. Frank moved aside to show Remus on the floor, watching Raven expectantly. The three friends rushed passed the headmaster to get to their unconscious friend. 

"What happened?" James asked before anyone else got the chance to do so.

"She passed out right after Remus took Simone and headed up here with her. She's been out for a while." Frank supplied since Remus was keeping his gaze away from his friends.

"Well why didn't you guys take her inside to Madame Taylor?" Lily asked.

Frank adapted an amused look on his face and looked to Remus." Madame Taylor locked the doors after Remus handed Simone over to her. It seems while I was making my way up here someone couldn't stay out of the room so Madame Taylor locked the doors." At this Remus slightly blushed but kept his face down.

Sirius on the other hand had not said a word. He knelt beside his girlfriend and gently held her hand while stroking the surface with his thumb, looking at her closed eyes.

"So there has been no word at all on the condition of Ms. Cassadine at all?" The Professor asked.

"No." Remus spoke for the first time since the group arrived.

With a flick of his wrist the hospital door swung open and the headmaster walked inside. The others peered inside only to see Madame Taylor rushing about with multiple bottles in her hands. Her young niece who had graduated from Hogwarts two years before was standing over Simone with her wand pointed steadily at her, a dark blue light was surrounding the patient's body.

"Will one of you young gentleman please bring Ms. Potter inside?" Professor Dumbledor asked as he walked swiftly over to Simone. Lily thought that she saw worry in his eyes, but as soon as she had seen it, it was gone.

Both Sirius and James made to pick up Raven and bring her in, but Sirius stepped aside and let her brother pick her up.

"Thanks." James told his best friend. Instead of replying Sirius followed his girlfriend and his best friend into the room. James set Raven down two beds away from Simone so that they wouldn't be in Madame Taylor's way.

Remus on the other hand kept his eyes glued to what was going on with Simone. He was grateful, however when Professor Dumbledore started asking questions on her condition.

"Well she wasn't brought in not a second too soon. I've never seen so much blood loss on one person, had to do a complicated assortment of spells and incantations. Its a good thing Poppy was here visiting otherwise with out her help I would have had to contact St. Mungos."

"That bad?"

"Oh yes Albus, I was just about to contact them myself when Poppy told me that Ms. Cassadine's condition took a turn for the better. It took us an hour just to stabilize her before we could tend to her injuries. Remus groaned inwardly as he listened to her report. Lily walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug. James and Sirius were still at Raven's side.

"Now what happened to her?" Madame Taylor asked looking at Raven while she threw her hands up in the air.

"She passed out." Sirius said with out bothering to give an explanation. Before the nurse could reach for a vile to give to the girl, she began to stir. Madame Taylor reached into her pocket and handed the girl a piece of chocolate.

"Now that most of us are up and such, would any of you mind telling me what happened tonight that would put this dear child in this condition?" Professor Dumbledore asked while he motioned to Simone. Raven tried to get out of her bed to join the others, but Sirius gently pushed her back in.

"Well Sir" Lily spoke up since no one else had. " I will give you the shortened version."

"That would be most kind of you." the headmaster replied, the familiar twinkle was back in his eyes

"Well Simone and Remus had a bit of a disagreement." Lily began, while trying to choose her words carefully. She still had her arms wrapped around Remus in a sisterly and comforting fashion of course. And she could feel him tense up. While she spoke all eyes were on her and there was not a sound in the room. "Simone ran out and seeked refuge in the forest. I guess she felt like that's one place where we couldn't find her. I was the first to realize where she was headed, and without telling everyone else I went after her. It didn't take long for the others to figure it out either.."

James then continued. "We elected Frank and Remus to wait outside while Raven, Sirius, and I went to go look for the both of them. It took some time but we found Simone near a pond in the center of the forest. She was on the floor and surrounded by her own blood. We saw the injury and asked her how she got it and where Lily was."

"Well how did she get it?" Madame Taylor asked.

Raven picked up for brother. She knew that no one wanted to say this next part but she volunteered to do it any way. Well she told us that seconds after Lily found her, a"

"A what?" The headmaster asked.

Raven felt Remus looking at her. "A werewolf came out of the bushes and attacked." she answered while she kept looking down at her hands.

"Well that's not possible the moon wasn't even out tonight." Madame Taylor's niece Poppy tried to reason.

"That's what Simone told us. We questioned her on whether she was sure or not if it was a werewolf and she practically swore on her life that it was indeed a werewolf." Sirius interrupted.

Remus took a step back in horror and in shock. "But Remus relax there is no way that it was a werewolf." Lily replied but immediately wished she didn't.

"Why would you say that to me?" Remus asked suspiciously as he got out her grasp.

"Oh Lils we might as well come clean." Raven replied sadly. "Remus we know about you and your 'condition', we've known for a while now."

"What are talking about? I don't have a condition." Remus replied, he was being so convincing that if she hadn't seen him transform, Lily would have believed him.

"Remus stop lying to me!" Raven suddenly felt a burst of anger as she started to yell in the hospital wing.

"Ms. Potter please control yourself this is not a zoo." Madame Taylor cut in.

"Rave we really don't know what you're talking about. I think that you might have bumped your head, just lie back and down and relax." Sirius defended his friend as he tried to get Raven back in bed. James however stood back; he knew that this night was not going to be ending soon.

"Oh and don't even let me get started on you. You and him!" Raven pointed in the direction of her brother as she spat at her boyfriend.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, trying his best to keep his calm. Instead of answering him she turned to Lily who was trying to keep her focus on her unconscious friend.

"Yeah and I would like to know what I did to you too." James said as he walked up to his sister.

"Albus can you please quiet this ruckus? This is completely unacceptable." Madame Taylor huffed out.

"Of course." Before the Headmaster made to silence everyone the task was done for him.

Remus who was standing a few feet behind everyone, his head was slightly bent as he kept his gaze on the girl who seemed to be in a deep sleep." How long have is a while?" Remus asked suddenly. Although his voice was barely above a whisper everyone managed to hear him and the room quickly overcame with silence.

Lily, who knew where this was going gave Raven a weary look. It clearly said why did you have to admit that we knew? In return Raven mouthed out sorry.

"I know you two know what I'm talking about, so someone needs to answer me." Remus replied, agitation in his voice.

"That's not important, what's important is the fact that you felt that you couldn't trust us enough to tell us." Lily replied.

"How long is a while?" Remus repeated again.

After a few seconds of silence… "Since second year." Raven answered. She could feel the boy's stares on her. "Yeah that's right and don't either of you even say a word to me." Raven said anger present in her voice.

"Does she know?" Remus asked. Although his gaze was to the floor Lily knew of whom he was speaking. Lily couldn't bring herself to say it so she said nothing at all. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Remus barely got out. Before anyone could think of anything to say, he slowly turned on his heel and walked out of the wing.

Raven jumped out of bed and made to go after him but Sirius gently pushed her back in. To his surprise she got out again but this time she pushed him out the way and went after her friend but not before giving her brother and boyfriend a cold glare.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to break the silence. "Madame Taylor, how long will it be before Miss. Cassadine awakes?"

"I don't know Albus, it really depends on her. It could be during the night, it could be a couple of days, even weeks." Madame Taylor said as she laid a motherly hand on the girl's forehead. "If her condition doesn't improve we'll have to contact her parents."

"Yes I agree, but let us hope that it does not arrive to that." The Headmaster replied, after that he too, was gone.

"Now let's have a look at you all." Madame Taylor said as she and her niece walked briskly to the remaining three. They checked them all and saw that nothing was wrong, Madame Taylor waved her wand and seconds later their bruises were gone. After that she went back to Simone's side.

"Lils, what's up with your friend?" James asked. Lily knew that he was talking about his sister.

"I have no idea." She replied as she walked over to the bed that Raven had occupied and sat.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Lily replied as she pulled her hair out of the low ponytail, allowing it to cascade down her back. James kept his eyes glued on her as she rested her back against the propped up pillows. Just as she closed her eyes, Madame Taylor said that they were free to go back to their tower.

Lily slowly got out of bed; fatigue was beginning to wear her down. The three of them walked as fast as they could the common room. When they got there they immediately saw Remus and Raven sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. They were both sitting in silence. As Sirius sat next to Raven, she got up and went to go sit next to Lily who became quite comfortable with a giant pillow. James opened his mouth to say something to Remus but Raven told him it was no use.

"Raven what is up with you?" Sirius asked, he was starting to get annoyed again.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at him.

"What am I talking about? Ever since we came back you've been giving me nothing but attitude." Sirius stated.

"Yeah me too." James chimed in.

"Guys we have more important things to worry about, than he did she did." Lily said from her spot on the floor next to Raven. Every one threw a quick glance to Remus who seemed to be in his own world.

"Lily is right. We should be worrying about Simone and Remus. They are what matter now… And what would make you think that something is wrong?" Raven asked.

"Oh my goodness can we drop this before it escalates into something more?" Lily asked suddenly awake.

"I'll drop this when Raven tells me what I did." Sirius replied. After five minutes of pestering from both her brother and her boyfriend Raven lost it.

"Fine you two want to know why I am the way I am? It's because here I am, fifteen years old and you two are treating me like I am an incompetent six year old! Tonight I couldn't even breathe without one of you watching me!"

"Well excuse me for trying to protect my sister." James replied sarcastically. 

"Yeah and I guess its my fault that I didn't want anything to happen to my girlfriend. Stupid me." Sirius tried his best to stay calm.

"Listen I understand that, and I appreciate it a lot. I really do. I just don't like the fact that you guys are always trying to protect me from trivial things, things that I can handle myself if you would just give me the chance." Raven said, her voice softening to an almost pleading tone.

"Guys?" Lily said. Warning in her voice, but no one seemed to listen.

"So not only am I responsible for one of my dearest friends being in the hospital wing but I am also responsible for you all arguing." That was the first time Remus spoke since they entered the Common Room.

"What are you talking about Remus? This is not your fault." Alas, the five words that he had been dreading. Raven got up and sat next to him.

"Oh don't say that. If I hadn't been such jerk then Simone wouldn't have ran off and you all wouldn't have had to go looking for her. If you guys didnt go running after her then you three wouldn't be arguing. And you wouldn't be so caught up in your argument that you couldn't here Lily, whose been asking you guys to stop the arguing. Remus replied. He was so tired of everything. He just wanted to go to bed, but he knew that was out of the question. At this comment everyone looked at Lily who had moved discreetly to her favorite window seat. She had her forehead pressed against the cool glass.


	16. The Proposition part 3

"We're sorry Lils." Raven apologized.

"When the group noticed that she didn't respond they decided to get a little closer. Upon inspection they found that the red head was fast asleep.

"I'll levitate her upstairs to bed." Raven offered. As she gladly found a reason to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"No don't do that." James replied, if she wanted to she would've gone. I think she just felt like sleeping there."

"Or maybe she was too tired to get up and go upstairs." Raven replied. Part of her was elated that he was trying to challenge her but she didn't like the fact that someone thought that they knew Lily better than she did.

"I agree with James." Remus answered, admiring Lily for her ability to fall asleep. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

"yea me too." Sirius added. "What? Remus is allowed to agree with him but I'm not?" Sirius asked defensively as he noticed the looks Raven were giving.

"fine we'll leave her out here like some sort of hobo, like she doesn't have a warm bed to go to." For affect she started to rub her hands upon her forearms. In reality there was a chill but they failed to notice that.

"If my memory doesn't fail me weren't you staked out here just last week?" James asked as he walked closer to the sleeping beauty. She seemed so peaceful, for a second he forgot about all the drama that was present.

"Listen I think that Lils was on to something. Maybe we should try to get some shut eye." Sirius suggested. "There's nothing more we can do tonight."

"What kind of world do we live in when Sirius is the voice of reason?" James asked more to himself.

"Hey I heard that." Sirius replied in mock hurt.

"Moony you coming?" James asked.

" No I think I'll stay down here for a while and then go see Simone."

"I'll stay with you." Raven supplied.

"Me too." Sirius replied.

"Who were we kidding none of us were actually going to go sleep anyway." James reasoned as he ran his hands through his hair. He leaned against the wall closest to Lily and closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Raven looked out of another window; she too let out a sigh. It was now nearing four in the morning. "Why can't we be normal?" she asked.

"What do you mean normal? Sirius asked over her shoulder, he too was looking out at the still dark twilight. Instead of answering him she turned to face him and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist and gently brought her closer to himself.

"Listen I'm sorry for anything that I may have done tonight, well actually last night. I don't like the fact that you're not talking to me, and I refuse to let you out of my sight without you forgiving me and actually meaning it." By now he had both of her wrists in his hands as he held them against his chest. His head was bent downward as he looked into her sapphire eyes. She simply replied with a kiss that was interrupted by her brother who let out an "accidental" cough.

"Thanks a lot prongs. Why are you even over there, its not like she needs to be watched over." Sirius commented as he gave a wink to Raven.

"She certainly has proved that." Raven replied then continued: "she definitely is not the girl that would lock herself up in the library every time there was a party at our house.  
I think she did that so she wouldn't have to witness the stupidity that is Sirius Black." 

"I don't know she seems to be fading." Remus replied, by now James was turned away from her.

"If she fades anymore she'll start to like one of the ghosts floating around here at Hogwarts." James replied.

"I didn't mean it like that you dufus, I meant that she's not as daring as she used to be. She used to be so fun and adventurous and now she's as exciting as a door knob. I mean I have more fun in Binn's class. If I have to…" Remus was interrupted with a pillow being thrown at him. "Oh chill out Lils I only said it because I knew you were awake. If we can't sleep there's no way that you would have been able to drift off so easily."

"yeah well I was hoping you all would catch a hint and shut up and go to bed. At least I got one of the two." She replied as she walked away from her window and plopped next to Remus. "I knew you were."

"Hey where's Frank?" Raven asked as she looked around.

"Probably went upstairs to pretend like he's sleeping." James supplied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have a hunger like no other." Sirius replied as he pulled Raven towards the portrait hole.

"I seriously doubt that." James replied.

"Me too." Lily remarked.

"And lets not forget about me." Remus added.

" Well is any one else game for an early breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"Might as well." Remus sighed as he hopped off the couch with Lily and headed out with the rest of the group.

The group ate their pre-dawn breakfast and went to the hospital wing. Everyone had gone in to see Simone except Remus. He had fallen into his silent mode once they started on their way to go see their friend. She was still unconscious and he didn't know if he could handle seeing her in the room alone.

"Remus its you're turn." Lily interrupted his worries as she slowly came out of the room. It was evident she had been crying. She wanted to go to Raven, but she was in Sirius' arms as he performed a few tricks with his wand to put a few smiles on her face and it seemed to be working.

She looked at the scene for a few brief moments, but that was all it took. She could never deny the fact that she was envious of what her best friend had, but she never paid much attention to it. She always got the feeling that the right guy was always right under her nose…

"It gets sickening sometimes doesn't it?"

Lily looked down and saw James sitting on the floor against the wall, his head tilted upward. His gaze seemed to do something to her. She though she was going crazy, but it almost seemed that the gaze of this boy alone seemed to be giving her the comfort that she thought only her roommates could give. For that she didn't want to break the gaze.

"Not really…Well sometimes, but you can't help but feel happy for them."

"Yeah, I saw the way you were looking at them, isn't Eddie keeping you happy?" James asked, knowing that Lily would throw a smart remark at him. He was hoping to get her riled up about this so that she could forget about her friend's condition. To both his and Lily's surprise she didn't reply, but instead she opted to take a seat next to him.

"You want to know something?" Lily asked.

"What?" James asked, still surprised that Lily Evans passed an opportunity to give someone a tongue lashing. After a few moments of silence had passed James figured she changed her mind that is until she finally decided to speak.

"We broke up."

"What? When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"why didn't you tell anyone?" James asked, in response she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Why'd you guys break up?" James asked. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he seemed to be in a better mood, though he was trying not to show it.

"It didn't really feel like a relationship, we had empty conversations, he seemed really dull at times, and when we did come close to having some meaningful convo it was more like he was just trying to find stuff out about Gryffindor.

"Makes sense." Was all he replied. (Meanwhile Sirius and Raven were a few feet away trying not to make it known that they could hear every word that the two were saying.

Remus stood there with his back against the door. For a few moments he was considering the option of leaving. But regardless what his mind was thinking his feet walked him over to her bedside. He looked at her as she lay there with her eyes closed. To him no one or anything could look more peaceful. After five minutes of sitting there Remus felt like he was going to explode from the guilt. He got up from his stool but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a hand on top of his. He turned around and for the first time in what seemed to be forever (even though it hadn't even been a full twenty four hours yet) Remus looked into the dark drown almost black eyes that he had grown to care for.

"Where were you off to so soon?" Simone asked, her voice was weak and slightly scratchy.

"Oh I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful…" He trailed off.

"I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes." Simone replied.

Remus looked down and saw that her hand still lay gently on top of his. She followed his eyes and noticed this too. She began to remove her hand but he quickly held on.

"You're hand is cold." He tried to use as an excuse. Simone smiled at him but her smile started to fade as she noticed that he barely looked at her, he seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"So how are you feeling?" Remus asked slowly in an almost inaudible tone.

"A lot better, I don't know why this all had such a big effect on me." Simone replied as she fiddled with her blanket with her free hand. "Madame Taylor and her niece Poppy did a really good job. Mostly I'm just feeling tired from all the medicine and magic that I was given and put through."

"Do you know when you'll be released?" 

"umm not for a few days, Madame Taylor wouldn't even consider letting me out a day early."

"Simone…" Remus trailed off. She knew what he was going to say.

"Remus you don't have to apologize for anything. It was me who ran into the forest in the middle of the night with out any protection. If anything I should be the one apologizing, for putting you all danger by having to come to my rescue."

"Don't even think that, you have nothing to apologize for. It was me and my stupidity that got you here. If I wasn't being such a jerk you wouldn't have had to leave detention."

"How about we just accept each other's apology and try to put this all behind us. It definitely wont be easy but I would prefer to do this knowing that I haven't lost you as a friend."

"Agreed" he complied.

"Why were you acting like that?" Simone asked the question that she was dying to know the answer to."

"Oh it was stupid." Remus replied nervously.

"Well I would like to know any way if you don't mind." Simone pressed on.

After a few seconds of him trying to figure out a way to word his response he figured he might as well tell it like it is. The truth is going to come out some time. "I was acting the way I was acting because… Well I guess it had to do with Frank."

"What does Frank have to do with anything?" Simone questioned.

'She sure isn't making this easy for me' He thought to himself. "I was getting a bit jealous of your closeness with him." Remus replied, his voice was once again dropping to that almost inaudible tone.

"But why?" Simone asked as she tried to keep her composure. 'maybe just maybe he likes me too.'

"That doesn't matter all that matters now is that I know that you guys are cousins. It was explained, actually a lot of things were brought into the open last night.

"Yeah So I've heard from Lily, Frank, James, Raven and Sirius… Remus can you please tell me why you were jealous of Frank?" Simone asked again. The events of the previous night had made her realize how precious life was and she how she shouldn't let an opportunity pass her by, so she was determined to get it out of him.

"Wait Frank was here?" Remus asked ignoring her question.

"Yeah he came to see me about an hour before you all did."

After he didn't reply to the question she took it upon herself to get things started. After all this was the first time that she had felt this way about any body. She had a plan…

"Remus listen Frank told me that the reason you acting like this was because you like me." Simone stated. (in truth Frank hadn't even mentioned Remus.) "Why didn't you say anything before?" At this his head shot up. Now it was his turn to try to pull his hand away, but Simone held on.

"He did what? How could he?" Remus began to get mad.

"Actually he didn't, you just did." Simone said. By now Remus was starting to look tired.

"Listen Sim, I didn't tell you because even if I told you it's not like we could do anything about it."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, but then again I think you know what they are by now." Remus replied. At this Simone separated their hands so quick that he didn't get a chance to react.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Why didn't you trust us enough to tell us on your own? Remus cant you see that even after knowing your secret I still want to be with you. I'm not scared; I still want to be your girlfriend." There she finally said it. It was out in the open and now it was up to Remus.

"Alright I think you've had enough visitation time for today." Madame Taylor came bustling out of her office as she quickly took the girl's temperature, and poured her some medication that tasted too sweet, even for Simone.

"Simone" Remus began…

"Out Mr. Lupin. Now. And not one other word either." The nurse added as she saw that Remus was about to open his mouth.

"Hey are you okay?" Lily asked as she jumped up from her spot next to James.

"Yeah Moony you look a little pale." Sirius added.

"Um our conversation was a bit unexpected." Remus laughed nervously as every one had a knowing look.

"So what's going on between you two?" Raven asked.

"I don't even think he knows yet." James commented. "Why don't we just give him some space to breathe?"

"Thanks prongs." Remus replied gratefully.

"Yeah he'll need all the quiet time he can get in order to get his wedding vows ready." Sirius replied as everyone else laughed lightly. Everyone except Remus, with out another word he turned around and walked away.

"Awww come on Moony it was a joke, you what that means right or did you forget?" Sirius half shouted as Remus disappeared around the corner.

"You're lucky that those doors are sound proof other wise Madame Taylor would have had your head on a stick for making all that noise." Raven said as she linked her arm with his.

"Well people should be making their way down to breakfast by now, so what do you guys say to a second breakfast?" Lily asked hoping to get their minds off of Remus.

"Sounds good to me!" Sirius replied.

"Of course it would you're like a bottomless pit." Raven replied, shocked that he could still eat after the three helpings of eggs, sausage, waffles, and hot cakes. Not to mention the half a pitcher of orange juice and the ham and cheese sandwich he had while he was waiting for every one to visit Simone.

"Hey I'm a growing boy and I am just making sure that I get my days worth of vitamins and calcium."

"What ever. I'm in." His girlfriend replied.

"Well I don't have anything better to do so I'm game." James added.

"Guys where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"Who knows who cares?" Sirius remarked as he and Raven began their walk towards the great hall.

"Well I would hate for us to bee the oddballs." James said as he offered Lily his arm.

" you already have the odd part down." Lily replied with a smile as he winked at her. He then straightened himself out and looked straight ahead. Once they started walking Lily erupted in laughter.

"James, why are you walking like that? You remind me of those stuffy butlers in the films." After he didn't respond she tried to stop giggling enough to say her next comment. "Well can you at least bend your legs when you're walking? You look ridiculous." Sirius and Raven had stopped walking and were now watching the two.

"I am sorry Madame but whenever Sirius Black remembers to act as a gentleman before I, it places me in such a state of shock that I must try to correct my ways."

"oh go sod off." Sirius replied as he took Raven's hand and entwined it with his own. They continued their walk only a little faster and soon they were out of sight.

"Why are you walking so fast? Lily and James are going to be all by them…selves." Raven ended seeing her boyfriend's plan. "Last one to the cafeteria does the other's history of magic homework." Raven shouted as she and Sirius took off. When James and Lily rounded the corner there was no one in sight. So they just continued on their way not bothering to try to catch up and also not bothering to unlink their arms.

"Hey Lils, can I ask you something?" James inquired as they briefly paused in the hallway.

"You just did, but you're more than welcome to ask me something else." Lily responded as she continued them on their walk. They were now on the moving staircases.

"Why did you choose to tell me about your breakup before you told Raven or Sim?"

This made her stop walking as she began to think. "I don't know I just felt like it I guess. Look we better get a move on before the stairs decide to reroute."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" James asked as he got dangerously close to the red head for her comfort. She backed up until she was leaning against the railing even then he didn't stop advancing towards her until his face was a few centimeters away. She could feel his warm breath as it brushed passed her face. She tried to turn her head to look the other way but he quickly shifted his head so that he was once again facing her.

"Potter are you hitting on me?" Lily asked as she began to chuckle nervously. She quickly ran her hand through her hair. Instead of an answer she got something completely different… He laughed. He took a few steps back and laughed himself to tears.

"Evans you should have seen your reaction? Oh God I never thought I would enjoy seeing you squirm like that." James managed to get out.

"Oh please I did not squirm." Lily tried to protest.

"What ever you say Evans."

"So we're back to last names huh?" Lily tried to change the subject.

"Only because you took it there. By the way don't think you changed the subject." He replied.

"You know, sometimes you really do make me sick. You even have me running my hands through my hair now."

"What can I say, I can get underneath anyone's skin. Besides it's not my fault it's been a habit since as far as I can remember." James replied.

"Look can we go? I'm actually kind of hungry." Lily asked she was starting to get nervous for some reason and needed an excuse to start moving again.

"you're wish is my command." And on that note they began moving down the staircase again. Before they reached the bottom, the staircase took a surprisingly violent swing toward the right, causing Lily to fly right into James, knocking him on his back.

"Ow." James groaned as he rubbed his head. He tried to get up but there was a hundred twenty-five pound red head sprawled over him. "Hey Lils you okay?"

"Yeah. My head is just spinning, a lot." She replied as she cupped her head in her hands. James helped her off of him. "What was that anyway?"

"I have no idea." James replied as he looked around. "Probably some stupid Slytherin." He added.

"I thought that we both agreed to not interfere." Professor Dumbledore  
remarked, startling Professor McGonagall as she transformed back into her human form.

" I don't know what you are talking about." The professor replied as she straightened out her robes.

"Don't worry I was tempted to do the same thing, the headmaster replied as his eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. 

"Hey let's go to the kitchens. We cant have our star seeker pass out days before a match." James said as he tried to get a look at her. Lily's hair was currently covering her face which was bent downward. After he got no response he knelt down in front of her, he gently pushed her hair back, and lifted her head by her chin.

"Hey are you sure it's just your head?" James asked, concern all over his face.

"Yeah it's just that it took a bit longer for my head to stop spinning." Lily gave a small smile to try and further her point. He didn't really seem convinced but decided not to push it.

"Come on let's get you to the kitchen for a real breakfast." James said as he got up once more.

"What do you mean a real breakfast? I had a real breakfast." Lily tried to argue from her spot on the floor.

"I hardly count three pieces of dry toast and a half a glass of water a decent breakfast." James replied.

"I didn't know that I was supposed to pack half the kitchen into my mouth." Lily replied.

"I didn't say that but come on Lils bread and water? That's prison food for crying out loud!" James half shouted.

"Fine let's go, as long as you keep your voice down." Lily replied as she accepted his hand. He gently pulled her up. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as he sensed that she was going to fall back. After a few moments of just standing there she tried to pull away but after failing the first time she basically gave up. For some reason she liked being there in his arms, but she wasn't going to show it. 

"Potter what is up with you today? What you think I'm going to get nervous again? Well I'm not." Lily remarked as she tried to cross her arms, but failed since he was closing the gap in between them. "In fact I could stand here all day and not even flinch." She remarked as she tried to further her point.

"Why is it that any time I get close to you, you always go right back to calling me Potter?" James inquired; he was so close to her that she could feel his heart beating. "And I'm glad that I'm not making you nervous, because that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Oh yeah what are you trying to do?" Lily asked.

"Find out something that I've been curious about for a while."

"What's…?" Lily didn't get to finish her question because James closed the remaining gap between them as his lips met hers. Lily put her hands on his chest to push him away, but instead she moved them up until they were link around his neck. After a few seconds Lily could feel his tongue gently massaging her lower lip, without hesitation she opened her mouth allowing his tongue in. That was the first time that Lily could remember feeling such freedom, such bliss. What she didn't know was that he felt the same way. The kiss ended too quickly for her liking, but wait she isn't supposed to feel like that. This is James Potter, this is her best friend's twin brother. How could this have happened? James separated themselves and looked into her emerald green eyes all he could see was doubt, surprise, and so much more. He immediately started to regret what he just did.

"I'm sorry about that." James began.

Lily tried to say something but instead her mouth just moved with out any sound. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to say to the boy that she spent most of her life despising? That she liked it? That she too had been curious? No she couldn't… Or could she? All she knew was that she needed to get away right now.

"I'm really sorry Lils." James said again. Lily did something that surprised them both, she turned around and began to walk away. Her walk turned into a sprint and soon she was out of sight.

"Lils." James yelled after her. He was tempted to go after her, but what was he going to say when he found her? Instead he decided to go somewhere he hasn't been in a while… His dorm room.

Lily couldn't believe what just happened. More over she couldn't believe that she actually ran away from him.

"Lily Evans you have never ran from anything in your entire life and you shouldn't start now." Lily said to herself. But he was different, she never wanted to admit it, but there was something about James Potter, something that she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

She was headed to her dorm but she remembered how hungry she was, so instead she turned into another corridor and made her way to the kitchens, she could've just gone to the great hall but for once in her life she didn't feel like seeing Raven or Sirius. Once she entered the kitchen she saw all of the house elves bustling about, refilling the tables so that more food would appear in the great hall.

"Can we help missus?" A house elf approached the red head.

"Oh no, I forgot that you guys would be busy, I guess I'll just swing by the great hall instead." Lily tried to leave but felt a tug on her jeans.

"No problem at all, please sit. Please eat! Missus not eat well earlier." Multiple house elves began pushing multiple items in front of her such as sausage, bacon, waffles, eggs, cream of wheat, ham, apple, orange, and pumpkin juice. But they made sure to keep toast away from her.

When Lily was done eating she only had one thing on her mind ad that was sleeping. She made her way to Gryffindor tower, thankfully with no interruptions. What she was even more thankful for was that James was no where in sight. As she made her way up the stairs to her dorm everything started to slowly register in her mind. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, but instead of sleep her mind kept repeating the kiss and how she felt after the kiss...

To Lily the kiss was like no other. Her mind immediately flashed back to the train ride.  
Raven: "Oh yeah and supposedly all Potter males are really good kissers"

'Boy she wasn't joking' Lily thought as she remembered staring into his eyes. With a flick of her wand, her hangings around her bed shut close. She turned over and tried this sleep thing one more time.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James breathed as he plopped onto his bed. Remus and Frank were sitting on their respective beds watching the marauder as his eyes skimmed the parchment. After Remus left the group he returned to the dorm and had a much overdue talk with Frank. Frank even tried to give Remus some advice on what he should do about what Simone had confessed to him, but Frank knew that ultimately it was Remus' choice.

"Good she's eating" James said more to himself, in fact he had yet to even acknowledge the other two occupants.

"who's eating?" Remus asked as he made his way over to James. He managed to get a view of the kitchen and a dot with the label Lily Evans before James cleared the map off. " No one."

"Right." Remus smirked.

"Hey where's Sirius?" Frank asked.

"With Rave in the great hall." James replied as he sighed.

"So what's wrong?" Remus asked as he leaned against one of the bed posts on James' bed.

As a response James laid back on his bed and proceeded to smother himself with a pillow.

"Wow that bad that you're proceeding with suicide with witnesses?" 

"Remus I blew it." James' muffled voice was barely heard.

"Uh do you want me to go?" Frank asked as he began to get off of his bed.

"no don't go Frank, this is your dorm and you shouldn't have to go." James replied after he took the pillow off of his face.

"Really its okay."

"Longbottom sit down now." James demanded.

"Okay if you insist." Frank chuckled nervously as he knew not to get on James' bad side.

"So what did you blow?" Remus asked.

"I kissed her." James said half ashamed.

"Who?" Remus asked mildly interested, thinking he was talking about some ditzy Hufflepuff .

"Lily." James replied in a dead whisper.

"Whoa YOU KISSED LILY EVANS? Frank shouted.

"You did what?" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway.

"Shout it out once more Frank I don't think they heard you in the States." James challenged.

"Sorry mate, but I thought I heard wrong, but now that I know I heard right…it's about time if I say so myself." Frank remarked as he grinned at the raven haired boy.

"I agree with Longbottom." Sirius smirked.

"Remus?" James turned desperate eyes to the only other person in the room.

"Sorry mate, but I'm going to have to side with them. We told you this was going to happen, this is what you get for not listening to your fellow marauders and Frank of course." Remus replied.

"Well since I should be taking your advice, what should I do?" James turned to the boys who had all taken a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Well how did Lils react?" Sirius asked.

"During or after?" James asked.

"Well if you ask me the reaction during is way more important than the reaction afterwards." Frank cut in.

"I agree." Sirius added. "What do you say Remus?"

"I think I'll let you guys take this one." Remus replied, mostly because he had his own things to think about.

"Well thanks mate." Sirius accepted the offer.

"See the reaction during is usually more likely to be the true reaction, how they feel, simply because they are caught off guard and didn't have a planned response, now afterwards things have registered and almost always they try to put up a front.

"Well during she was surprised at first but she got completely into it."

"Ha that's even better!" Sirius half shouted as he jumped up.

"How is that better?" James asked.

"Because that shows that while she was surprised at first, she knew what was going on and decided to respond. This means that she wanted this kiss." Sirius replied proud of himself.

"does make sense." James whispered to himself.

"Ha!" Sirius was overjoyed, he would definitely have to tell Raven this at lunch.

"So why would you think you blew it? Frank asked.

"well her reaction afterwards." 

"Let me guess she was speechless and left? Remus asked. "How else did you expect her to respond? You're her best friend's brother for crying out loud."

"Well now what's crucial is what happened next… So what happened next?" Frank asked.

"I apologized."

"You didn't." Sirius replied as he hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

"Big mistake." Remus replied.

"Well I guess I made the same mistake twice." James felt ridiculous; they were treating it as if he's never dealt with girls before.

"you didn't." Sirius repeated again.

"Well you might as well have spit in her face and called her an ugly hippogriff that's not worth your time while you were at it." Sirius replied as he walked into the bathroom.

"What?!" James asked.

"I think what he means is that you were the one who took the initiative to kiss her, and then you apologize for it. Making it seem like you never meant to do it, like it was a big mistake." Remus tried to make logic of Sirius' statement.

"So what should I do?"

"well first you need to admit what we have been trying to get you to admit for about five years now, that you have a thing for the Evans girl. After that you need to decide if its something worth going after, or if you should forget about it. No one can make that decision besides you and Lily. Now if you do decide that you want to make something of all this then you need to go and get your girl." Remus ended.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts." Sirius added as he walked out of the bathroom. The three boys left the messy haired fifteen year old to his thoughts. As soon as the door closed he knew he didn't need time to think about it, in his heart he already knew. There was only a matter of how? And when? "Surely she'll try to avoid me with out making it look like she's avoiding me." After a few hours of brainstorming he finally new what he was going to do.

"Well Ms. Evans I have a proposition for you that you just can't refuse… Oh my god I'm going to ask the Evans girl to be my girlfriend. What has this world come to?" James asked himself as he chuckled lightly at the situation. He remembered a time when he couldn't stand to even e in the same room for her, and now he's sitting here hours after he kissed her. Sirius and Remus decided not to tell Raven about what was going on so that's exactly what they did.


	17. chapter 11: the project

It was now the following Monday and things stood as thus. Simone had been released from the hospital wing that morning after much pleading, and after promising to report back after dinner for a check up. Lily had somehow managed to stay as far from James as possible, that was kind of difficult since she had all but one class with him, and since they were both reporting for practice for their upcoming match. James had perfected his plan and decided to not to try to approach Lily until he was ready to execute it. Sirius was enjoying watching Raven fret over the fact that Lily and James were nowhere near progressing. (If only she knew).

"Hey Rave remember what we said about Professor March a few weeks ago?" Lily whispered to the girl next to her as they took notes in their D.A.D.A class. Professor March's back was currently turned away from the class giving the girls plenty conversation time.

"Uh maybe…" Raven whispered back, feeling completely clueless.

"You know the whole makeover thing, I mean she could really use it. She looks so unhappy sometimes, I think a make over will be the perfect thing." While Lily did want to give her much deserving teacher a make over, she was just looking for another reason to stay away from James. Lily knew she had Raven at the words make over, something that Raven has always wanted to do.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Remus asked.

"By the way Raven's eyes are lighting up, it has to do with make up." James responded but he kept his eyes on the red-head.

"I agree." Sirius replied.

"So are you in? Simone already agreed to it." Lily asked as she continued her note taking.

"Are you a natural red-head?" Raven asked.

"Well then we will approach her after class." Lily replied as she wrapped up her parchment and brought out her wand for the physical part of the lesson. When class was done everyone got up to exit except for the girls.

"Hey you guys coming?" Sirius asked as he noticed his girlfriend stayed seated.

"We'll meet up with you guys after lunch, there's something we have to ask the professor." Simone replied as she looked everyone in the eye except Remus, she couldn't deny the fact that she was hurt over the fact that he never responded to her comment. Remus noticed this and he couldn't deny the fact that it hurt him.

"Okay, see you later." Sirius told them as he gently kissed Raven on the lips.

"So what if she says no?" Simone asked as they waited for the last group to leave and go to lunch.

"We'll keep pushing till she agrees." Lily responded like it was the obvious.

"Yeah now we can get her out of her out of those four sizes too big robes, and those grandma glasses. I mean the woman can't be any older than twenty six for crying out loud." Raven clapped her hands in delight at the thought of the makeover. When they were alone they approached the teacher who was gathering up parchments on her desk.

"Hi Professor March!" Raven half shouted to get her teacher out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hello Ms. Potter, Ms. Cassadine, and Ms. Evans." The teacher greeted her students with a smile. "How can I help you all"?

"Well first you can call us by our first name?"

" Um okay." The unsuspecting teacher complied.

"Well actually Professor March, we are here to see how we can help you." Simone replied.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Ms. Cassa- I mean Simone."

"Well first off do you mind if we ask you how old you are?" Lily asked

"Um no I guess, although this doesn't seem like appropriate conversation between a teacher… I just turned twenty-one during the summer."

"Wow you're practically one of us." Simone replied amazed.

" So why do you dress like you were fifty years older than that and weighed fifty pounds more?" Raven inquired. She was shocked; the teacher was younger than she thought. Maybe they had a little more work to do than they thought.

The youthful teacher began to chuckle nervously as adjusted her thick framed glasses. Here were these three girls who were doing something that no one had bother to do, and that was to have a non academic conversation with her. "They are comfortable." Was all she supplied for an answer.

"Well Adrianne, do you mind if we call you that? When we are out of class of course." Simone added quickly.

"Well…" was all she managed to get out before she was cut off.

"You know, you have lovely eyes. You shouldn't hide them behind these glasses." Raven commented as she removed the girl's glasses so that everyone could get a better look at the Professor's light misty green eyes. Just that seemed to do a world of good to her appearance.

"Have you ever considered doing anything to your hair? I mean it's nice but its kind of dull." Simone added as she pulled Adrianne's long black hair out of its perpetual loose bun.

"Um I don't have time to do anything special to it." The girl replied as she put her hair back to the way it was with the snap of her fingers.

"Hey you can do wandless magic?" Raven asked amazed at what she just saw.

"Yeah it takes a lot of discipline and control, but it's something I think every one has the potential of doing." The young professor replied as she tried to get back into teacher mode. "So are you all done evaluating me now?" Professor March asked as she put her glasses back on.

"Well actually…"

"And here is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Oh and I see it's occupied, hope we are not interrupting." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked in with a young man, who in every girl's opinion in the room was very handsome.

"No you, you, you weren't interrupting anything." Professor March managed to get out, hoping that she wasn't staring at the stranger.

"Very well, every one this is Mr. Michael Cage. Mr. Cage this is Miss Simone Cassadine, Miss Lily Evans, and Miss Raven Potter. They are currently fifth year Gryffindors."

"Nice to meet you all." The man known as Mr. Cage replied. He had an interesting accent, one that none of the girls could seem to place. "And who is this lovely person accompanying these just as lovely girls?" Mr. Cage asked thinking that she was a seventh year, but found her attractive none-the-less. 

"Ah this is Professor Adrianne March." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor?" He was pleasantly surprised. Now that's something that he wasn't expecting. "Well If I knew there were professors here that looked like you I would've attended Hogwarts instead of Beauxbaton." The six foot stranger with the dark blue eyes and the perfect tan replied.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too." The professor looked away as she felt a blush creeping onto her face.

"He's here for a meeting and wanted a tour of our humble establishment. Mr. Cage here is the youngest member of the order as of yet, but I think that will change very soon." Professor Dumbledore said, Lily got the feeling that he was referring to her.

"How young is young?" Raven asked curiously. The order was something that has always interested her ever since she first heard her father talking about it.

"Twenty-four." The young man smiled.

"Really? Only three years older than our professor. Imagine that." Lily remarked.

Mr. Cage caught on to her hint and revealed a boyish smile accompanied by a single dimple. "Yeah imagine that."

"I must say, you have a peculiar accent, where are you from?" Simone asked.

"Originally I am from the states, but my mother married an aristocrat so I spent all my life living in different parts in Europe."

"Well we must be going; we have important business to discuss." The headmaster said as he began to walk out.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you all. Professor I pray that this isn't our last time meeting." Michael remarked as he left, but not before seeing the teacher blush one last time.

"Albus, the red head, is she the one in the prophecy?" Michael asked once they were out in the hall.

"I believe so." The professor answered nonchalantly as if they were talking about the whether. 

"what about the boy?"

"The girl you met, Ms. Raven Potter, would be his twin sister. James, I am sure is in the great hall with his friends."

"Do they know?" Michael asked.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way, for a little while longer.

" It looks like someone has a thing for a certain Professor." Raven commented.

"Oh, no I don't think so." The professor answered, trying her best to control her blushing. "Guys like him flirt with girls like me only to bring a smile to our face. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Well Professor you think about our offer, it could be really fun." Raven replied as she ushered the two girls out.

"She'll come around." Was all Raven said as they walked to lunch.


	18. Chapter 12: At Last

Christmas rolled around, and to Lily's surprise her parents requested her home this year. Raven was just as surprised to find out that she and her brother were wanted home also for their annual Christmas party…

"So today's the day eh?" Sirius asked as he stared down on the school grounds, he and James had spent the morning flying around the majestic building, just thinking about their lives.

"I guess." James replied as they hovered over the astronomy tower.

"You having second thoughts?" Sirius asked as he noticed the not so excited tone in his friend's voice.

"Second, third, fourth, and fifth."

"Come on mate you don't mean that." Sirius replied as he took his eyes off the scene before him to look at his best friend.

" Its just that these feelings seem to come from no where. It feels like I'm going to make the biggest mistake of my life. What if she says no?"

"She wont." Sirius assured his friend.

"What if I'm just caught in the moment and once we start dating I just don't feel anything for her? Or she doesn't feel anything for me."

"I doubt that would happen." Sirius replied as he stared off at the horizon, the sun would be rising in about an hour.

"What if we break up and mess up a friendship that we just started." 

"Simple, don't break up." Sirius smiled.

"Oh that simple huh?" James smiled. "You guys knew that I would do this one day didn't you?"

"Yup. So you doing it before we board the train?"

"You know what? I'm changing my plan." James thought out loud, completely disregarding his friend's question.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

" A thought just occurred to me, if I am having all of these thoughts, when I have had plenty of time to think about this then why would I want her to answer on spur of the moment? She needs some time to think about it." James began muttering to himself

"So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"You know what? I'm changing my plan." James answered.

"What was wrong with the original?" Sirius thought that his original plan for the enchanted roses being delivered by her favorite band was an excellent idea.

"Nothing, if we were adults." James was starting to get a certain spark in his eyes. "But it's not how I want it."

"Well how do you want it to be?" Sirius watched as he inwardly smiled at his friend.

"It should be something that says a marauder just asked you out, and you couldn't possibly say no. It should be something that reminds her of me and all that I am, and I think I know just what to do." James said as he zoomed down until he was on the floor again, Sirius was right behind him… An hour later James was satisfied with his new plan that Sirius helped perfect…

The girls sat in their dorm packing last minute things. Simone would be going home and then she would floo to Raven's house for the party.

"Hey guys I'm starving can we go get breakfast before I die?" Simone complained, as she listened to her stomach growl.

"Yeah I'm done what about you Raven?" Lily asked as she got up from her bed.

"Yeah I'm done, but you know what I can't figure out? Why you and my brother aren't speaking. You have been avoiding him and you refuse to tell me why." Raven was determined to figure it out.

"Raven for the last time, I am not avoiding your brother, we just don't seem to be at the same place at the same time anymore." Lily quickly lied hoping that she made some type of sense. She hadn't told anyone about the kiss, in truth she didn't know how to. Ever since that day, that was all that would appear in her dreams, that and how she could've acted differently.

"What ever, lets go." Raven replied as she walked past them.

The girls decided not to wait for the boys and go straight to breakfast, thinking that they were still asleep. So it was obviously a surprise when they found Peter, Sirius, and Remus sitting at their regular spot. They had been eating for twenty minutes when they noticed that the end of the table was getting particularly hush hush.

"Are those?" Raven asked, thinking that she was losing her mind

"They can't be…" Simone's voice faded as she continued staring.

"I think they are." Sirius replied playing along.

"What? I cant see." Lily replied as she tried to get a better look at what everyone was now staring at, but soon she saw.

"Are those flying pigs?" Lily asked in amazement as she watched the two tennis ball size creatures fly around in circles before her.

She had to admit that they were cute. She watched as they continued to fly around her.

"Well I never thought I would see the day." Lily was mesmerized.

"Why are they staying in front of Lily only?" Simone asked, slightly disappointed.

"I think they are for you." Sirius hinted.

"Me? Why? Who would send me flying pigs?" Lily asked bewildered. As if on cue the little piggies dropped a little piece of paper into her eggs. They landed on the table, did a brief tap dance, gave a mournful look to the big pile of sausage on her plate and disappeared into thin air. Every one sat there staring at the shocked red head. After a few moments had passed, people started going back to their previous activities before they had to say good bye to their friends for the holidays.

"Are you going to read the note?" Remus asked pretending to be half interested. Sirius had told him about the change before the girls got to breakfast.

"Oh yeah." Lily blushed slightly as she picked up the note. She opted to read it silently before letting any one else see it. That and Raven was giving the letter some deathly glares. "She really doesn't like the idea of me dating, she's worse than my parents." Lily mused to herself. The note read: I remember when a girl once said that the day they we went out would be the day that pigs fly… Well rumor has it that Hogwarts have a few flying pigs on the loose. "That's it?" Lily thought to herself. 

"Well who the hell sent this?" Lily asked out loud.

"That's what I would like to know." Raven asked through gritted teeth, not knowing that she was audible.

Lily took a quick survey of the great hall and noticed that one person was missing. She gave Sirius a suspicious look before he sent a wink her way.

"I have to go." Lily blurted out as she noticed all of the present marauders were staring at her. Without even saying good bye she jumped up from her seat and ran out. She ran and ran, letting her feet carry her to wherever. Wherever happened to be the quidditch shed. She grabbed the first broom and before she knew it, that all too familiar feeling was surrounding her. The air flowed through her hair as she flew upwards until she couldn't even see Hogwarts.

"This is not happening, this is not happening." Lily tried to persuade herself as she buried her face in the palm of her hands. "No no no no no no!!! you can not do this. Lillian Evans I refuse to let some boy mess you up, especially James Potter. Now this is the second time that you have run away because of him, and you can not give him all the power. You can not show weakness, an Evan's does not show weakness. You are going to find him and you're going to… Oh crap!!! What am I going to say? What am I going to do? I'll figure that out when I get there." Lily knew she wouldn't have enough time to get there on foot so she did the next best thing, she flew. She didn't care if she got caught; all she knew was that she had to find him. Thankful that she left the great doors open, Lily flew in, speeding her way to Gryffindor tower. It had always been on lily's list of things to do before she left Hogwarts to fly in the historic halls of Hogwarts, and now because of James her wish came true.

"What was that all about?" Simone asked.

"I think someone fancies our seeker." Sirius replied, enjoying the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Well we need to find out who it is and make them uninterested." Raven ordered.

"Look, we can't do anything until we come back from the holidays, so you might as well just relax." Remus remarked noticing that Peter was trembling in his seat.

"You okay there wormtail?" All eyes were suddenly on him.

"Uh y y yeah of of of of course. I'm just bummed that I have to stay during the holidays."

Lily raced over to Gryffindor tower, when she got there she wasn't surprised in the least that he was no where in sight. Lily looked up towards the boy's dormitories.

"I might as well try." Lily sighed as she kicked off from the ground. She cautiously entered in the room.

"These boys are animals!" Lily whispered to herself as she viewed the room. Each bed was undone, there were clothes and dirty laundry all over the place, and not to mention there was an all too disturbing scent that reminded Lily of rotten bologna.

"This must be Remus' bed." Lily mused as she noticed one bed was actually made with the clothes neatly packed into an open suit case. "Stay focused Evans." She scolded herself. She turned around and began walking to a specific bed, the one in the center.

"This is his bed, I don't know how I know but I am sure that this is his bed." Lily replied as she unconsciously sat down on it. "No telling how many girls he's had here." She spoke aloud with a hint of disgust, with thoughts suddenly entering her head she shot up off the bed.

"Eww that's gross." She was about to leave when she tripped on a stray shoot, that without a doubt belonged to Peter. He was the only marauder and the only teenage boy she ever heard of that wore children's shoes.

"Note to self. Kill Peter when you return to school." Lily grunted as she began to pull herself up, that it until something caught her eye. "Oh this is too good to be true." Lily laughed at her luck. Hastily stashed in between James' mattresses was an ancient looking parchment that Lily knew all too well.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily smirked as black lines and dots quickly spread over the paper, at first looking a lot like a spider web. "Potter if you're going to play these foolish games and hide then I can stoop just as low." She quickly scanned every inch of the school. A few groups of people were starting to head over to the gates which led to Hogsmeade , no doubt so that they could get the compartment of their choice on the train.

The remaining marauders and her room mates were unsurprisingly still in the great hall, taking their time with breakfast.

" Ugh he's not on school grounds which means he has to be already on the train. All of this for nothing." Lily was mad now. She cleared the map then carefully put the map back where she found it, exactly how she found it. There was no doubt that one of the marauders would be up in a few minutes to come get it.

"I am sure that they are all in on this, making me look like a fool, all just part of some grand master plan. Well they better think twice if they think that this is the day that they can pull one over on me.

On her way back to the quidditch shed more people noticed her, but they decided not to bother and ask questions. They never understood the girl and most didn't even try. Everyone was satisfied in just knowing that she was pretty, smart, and athletic.

"Hey where did you go?" Raven asked suspiciously as she sat next to Lily on the train.

"I just needed to get some fresh air." Lily answered, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Yep." Lily replied confidently as she looked him in the eye. You had to be careful when you lie to a marauder, after all they practically perfected the art.

"So Lils, who was that oh so special delivery from?" Simone asked.

"I don't know, there was no name."

"Really? Not even a hint?" Raven pressed.

"No! Can we just forget about this for now?" Lily replied agitated that James had yet to make an appearance. 

"Where's my brother?" Raven asked suddenly, almost as if she read her best friend's thoughts.

"I don't know I saw him talking to Dumbledore earlier, if he missed the train then Dumbledore probably flooed him home." Sirius answered as he kept his gaze on Lily. To the red head it seemed like he was telling her what James did exactly.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence mostly. Remus and Simone sat in their respective corners, as far from each other as possible, each reading a book. Raven was leaning against Sirius taking a nap, while Sirius sat there with his eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her neat hair. Lily watched as hail slammed into the magically protected windows, it seemed to represent her current mood.

Ten minutes before the train stopped everyone woke up or stopped reading to get their things together. Lily retrieved her cat Midnight, and she made sure that the cage door on Blizzard's cage was secured.

"Okay well I'll see you guys in a couple of days." Simone spoke since she was the only one who wasn't going straight to the Potter's, well there was Lily too, but she lived next door.

"Okay Sim, how are you getting home?" Raven asked she put on her coat.

"Oh I'm going to Frank's house and his mom is going to have me floo from there." Simone answered as she too put on her coat. With a final wave she left the compartment in search of her cousin.

Minutes later every one gathered their things and got off the train. When Remus got off, he saw Frank helping Simone with her luggage as they walked over to the waiting Longbottoms. Waiting on the other side of Platform 9 3/4 were Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Raven let out a breath of relief when she saw her parents weren't there, since she had yet to tell them that she and Sirius were an item.

"Hey sweet heart!" Mrs. Evans ran over to her youngest daughter in her designer dress and heels, while Mr. Evans and the boys loaded the luggage. They shared a tight embrace, Mrs. Evans quickly wiped away her tears as she gave hugs to every one else.

"Raven, your mother and father apologize for not being able to come get you all. Anthony was called to the ministry suddenly and your mother had some errands to take care of."

"It's okay." Raven replied.

"Where's James and Simone?" Mr. Evans asked as he walked over and hugged his daughter.

"Simone went home, she'll come the day before the party and I suspect James missed the train and flooed over to the house instead.

"Okay well shall we go?" Mrs. Evans asked as she walked toward the car.

The ride was mostly spent with Sirius and Remus joking about God knows what, while Mrs. Evans and Raven spoke of all the newest stores. Lily was talking with her dad, getting updates about things that have been happening at home and in their neighborhood. It was then that she found out that Petunia was still seeing that boy by the name of Vernon Dursely.

"Ah it feels so good to see home before the school year is over." Lily sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her home.

"Are you coming over Lils?" Sirius asked as he began to head to the Potter home.  
"Maybe later, I really want to just stay at home for a bit." Lily replied as she got hold of Blizzard's cage, Midnight was already making her way into the house.

"Okay then I guess we'll talk later." Raven frowned a bit before heading inside her house with the other two marauders.

Lily walked into her house and breathed the welcoming scent of her home. Lily fought the temptation of going straight into the kitchen as there was a scent of warm cinnamon in the air. Instead she opted for going into her newly redecorated bedroom…

Four days later for about the tenth time in thirty minutes that day, Ashes, Raven's new owl (an anniversary gift from Sirius) made a trip to Lily's window.

"Arggg! Ashes if you come back one more time, I promise to turn you into a pile of ashes." Lily groaned, frustrated at the fact that Raven wasn't her letting her rest. The grayish bird gave the red head a weary look before flying back to its owner.

"She wont stop until I go over there." Lily concluded to herself as she slowly got out of bed. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, Lily threw on a sweater that used to belong to her father and a pair of bunny slippers. She had been feeling quite nauseous all day and was not in the mood to go out.

"Welcome Mizz Evans!" Mitzy, one of the house elves answered the door. " Mizz Potter been waiting for you." Lily grunted and walked up the grand stair case to Raven's Room, grateful that she wasn't near James' room. She had yet to see him since the whole note thing.

"Its about time! Why haven't you answered any of my notes?" Raven asked as she and an eager looking Simone walked over to her.

"Why are you still in your pajamas? It's almost one thirty." Simone complained.

"Look guys I cant go with you, I don't feel so good." Lily breathed out as she leaned against the wall.

"But what about our dresses for the party? It's only three days away." Raven asked.

"My mom surprised me last night with my dress, turns out that she bought it two days before we came back home."

"Hey who's here?" Sirius asked as he walked by the open bedroom door. "Whoa Lils what's wrong with you? You look horrible."

"Just feel a bit nauseous." Lily replied with her eyes closed a she fought off the urge to throw up.

"Really? Just a bit? Cuz you look like you just caught Snape getting dirty with some girl while you're getting trampled by a herd of centaurs."

"Gee thanks." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Okay Lils go back to bed. Do you want us to walk you back?" Simone offered.

"No…I'll manage." Lily replied as she slowly made her way over to her house.

"I really wanted her to come wit us, this was supposed to be a special day for me." Simone complained.

"Why was today supposed to be special?" James asked as he walked into the room, being closely followed by Remus.

"We're going to Diagon Alley." Raven supplied as she combed her hair and put it into a high pony tail.

"And? What's the special part? Sirius asked.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?" Remus asked with out thinking about their current situation. She simply nodded her head no.

"Simone that is not physically possible. How can you not have been to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah where have you been going all this time? Not Knockturn Alley I hope." James threw in the last part cautiously.

"No, of course not." Simone answered.

"Then where do you get all of your wizarding stuff? Your parents are muggles, I don't understand, everyone living in England goes to Diagon Alley." James just didn't understand.

"Oh my goodness you guys are awful friends." Raven replied as she stared at the boys in shock. "You guys do know that she's not British right?"

"Of course we do, she doesn't have the accent for one." Sirius answered his girlfriend.

"Yeah we know that her mother is Egyptian and her father is Greek." James answered, annoyed that his sister thought them to not be good friends.

"Then what would make you think that I live in England?" Simone asked curiously.

"We don't know, fine Simone where do you live?" Sirius asked.

"In Greece with my parents of course, I do all my wizarding shopping over there at a place called Magical Lanes." Simone answered his next question a little moodily. After that, the girls flooed from the fireplace in Raven's bedroom.

When the boys were back in James' room they immediately began talking about what they just learned about Simone, but they stopped the conversation when they saw how uncomfortable Remus was.

"Hey didn't I hear a third voice in there a while ago?" James asked.

"Yeah you did Prongs. Lily was there." Sirius supplied.

"Really?" James asked, at once interested.

"Yeah but she had to go back home. She wasn't feeling well, I mean she looked horrible. She even came over in her pajamas."

"What was wrong with her?" Remus asked for James.

"Dunno, but she looked like she was going to puke any second."

"Hey I thought you said you didn't spy on her." Remus remarked as James walked over to his window only to see that her curtains were closed shut.

"I don't." James lied. "But I hope that she is still able to get to the party." He answered worriedly…

The night of the party…

Christmas night, there was chaos everywhere, and surprisingly enough quite a few people were dreading it. Simone wasn't looking forwards to the party because she new that if Lily didn't show up she would be alone with Remus and she couldn't bear to have that. Remus, who knew that if lily didn't come he would be left with Simone, and he couldn't handle that right about now, and Lily, who began feeling better that morning knew that James would be there. She caught on that he was avoiding her until the party and now she wasn't so sure that she even wanted to see him.

Lily started at herself in the mirror, she thought that she didn't look half bad for someone who spent the previous night with her head in the toilet bowl. She had her hair in rollers that morning and when she let them down and combed it out, she thought it was perfect. Her dress was dark gold colored, not bright and flashy. The dress was floor length with long sleeves, with a semi-low square neckline. It was made out of satin and it came with a matching floor length coat that was made out of cashmere. She also wore opened toed gold high heeled sandals ( she loved the winter and didn't like to have all of her hidden away. For jewelry she adorned a gold necklace that folded in and out, each outer point had a ruby at the tip. Along with the necklace she had matching ruby studs. For her makeup she had red eye shadow and clear lip gloss with gold glitter in it. Over the years she had really grown fond of the Gryffindor colors.

"Oh honey you look wonderful." Mr. Evans said as he and his wife came into the room. Petunia was having dinner at the Dursley's.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Potter asked in her motherly tone.

"Do feel like you can go?" her father asked.

"Actually I am feeling a bit nauseous again, I think it's from all the activity." Lily admitted.

"Oh." Her mother responded, she didn't even to try to hide her disappointment.

"You guys can go along. I just need a few moments to just relax." Lily had been cooped up in bed and there was no way that she was going to miss this party (even if it did mean she had to see James.).

"Well in that case I will stay with you then, and then we can go together." Rose Evans replied, happy that her daughter was going.

"No, its okay, really I'll be along shortly." She convinced her parents and they told her to find them as soon as she got over there. She sat at her vanity and began to take deep breaths. She knew she had to go; it would be silly of her to hide from him, even if he had been doing the same. There was a shoveled path leading from her home to the Potter residence. She could see lights coming from all windows and as she got closer she could see the silhouettes of many people laughing and having a wonderful time. She wished that it was her instead, that she could be have such a great time. But instead she had this nausea that refused to leave. With one last breath of the cold winter air she opened the unlocked door and walked inside.

The place was truly magnificent. The entire neighborhood was there it seemed, with quite a few people from the ministry that she only recognized from the Daily Prophet, she also recognized a few people from Hogwarts some of which she didn't know their names. People were laughing and dancing in every corner, there were musicians present playing harps, violins, trumpets and saxophones.

Lily spotted her parents in the next room on the main dance floor, enjoying themselves, their attention only on each other. That was the kind of love she wanted. Next she spotted Raven and Sirius not too far off from them on the dance floor. Sirius was looking extra handsome that evening in an all black suit. Raven was wearing a midnight blue semi poofy dress with sleeves that ended at the elbow. She looked around some more but didn't see anyone else that she recognized. She walked into the dining room and spotted Remus who was wearing a charming gray suit. He was looking a little pale, due to the fact that there was a full moon two nights ago. The boys had had no other choice than to floo over to Hogwarts and head into the forbidden forest. He was a bit away from everyone else, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he stared into the adjacent room that was connected by a grand door-less doorway. Lily followed his line of vision and saw that it landed on Simone who was seated, patiently listening to some story that was being told by an elderly couple. She was wearing a long dark gray dress that seemed to change to black depending on at which angle you were standing at. Her hair was in an elegant bun and Lily noticed that she was also wearing the jewelry that she had lent Raven the night Sirius asked her out, the one that used to belong to her aunt who had passed on. But James was nowhere in sight.

When she walked back onto the main dance floor she saw that her parents had now switched partners. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans were dancing while Mr. Evans and Mrs. Potter were dancing, both couples side by side. Remembering that she said that she would tell them when she arrived, Lily made her way onto the dance floor, while catching the attention of quite a few people there.

"Great Lily's here." Sirius interrupted Raven, they were talking in a corner when he noticed the red head. Raven turned her attention to the dance floor where she spotted her best friend making her way over to her parents. Just then James appeared next to them and immediately noticed her.

"Oh Lily you look wonderful." Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she went to hug the girl.

"But why are you still wearing your coat" Mr. Potter inquired.

"Oh I forgot." Lily blushed. She unbuttoned her coat and her mother slid it off for her.

"Lily you look truly sensational." Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Indeed, here I will go hang your coat." Mr. Potter rushed off so that he could soon rejoin the festivities and his wife.

James stood there with his mouth slightly opened. Remus was walking over to them as Simone was walking towards Lily, grateful that she was there.

"Oh Lily I am so glad that you are here! I thought that I was going to have to spend the evening alone" Simone hugged her friend. Simone and Lily walked off arm in arm.

"well for a minute there I thought that I wasn't going to come either. I'm still feeling a bit under the weather." She admitted.

"Well you definitely don't look it." Simone praised. Lily then returned the compliments.

After about a half an hour of walking around with Simone, mingling with some of the younger people and talking with Raven and Sirius, Lily decided she needed some air. She excused her self and walked out onto the back porch. The cold breeze wrapped itself around her body and gently moving through her hair. She still had yet to see him but that was about to change. Her nausea was returning full force so she began taking deeper breaths.

Meanwhile on the inside, Sirius spotted Remus on the far side of the dance floor.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Sirius asked as he approached his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus turned around abruptly, trying to cover up Sirius' view, but he failed.

"Where's James?" Remus tried to change the subject.

"He and Rave are dancing." Sirius motioned to where the brother and sister were dancing to a slow song, they seemed to be deep in conversation.

"So why don't you just ask her to dance?" Sirius repeated the original question.

"Pad foot I really don't need this." Remus groaned.

"It's not like you're asking her to marry you. It's only a dance, just go for it." Sirius pushed Remus onto the dance floor toward her.

"So what's on your mind brother?" Raven asked her brother, it was obvious that he wanted to talk about something.

"Sis, are you happy? With Sirius I mean." James asked. "I just realized that I never bothered asking you how the relationship was going."

"Doesn't Sirius say that we're happy?" Raven asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah but I wanted to hear it from you."

"James I am completely happy." Raven smiled. And it was true she couldn't have been happier. "But what I am not happy about is the fact that you are alone. You're a great guy and you should be with someone."

"Don't worry twin, I'm hoping that's going to change soon." James smiled.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, but before she could get an answer Sirius interrupted them and took James' spot.

When Remus was halfway across the dance floor he noticed that Simone was headed towards the door. "I Might as well follow her." Remus sighed, as he walked out the front door after her.

When Simone walked outside she immediately cursed herself for not putting something on over her strapless dress. But she needed to get away from all the noise even if it were just for a few seconds. Simone gasped when she felt something slide over her shoulders. She looked down to see a gray suit jacket that was about two sizes to big. She turned around to thank whom ever it was, even though she already knew who it was.

"Thanks." Simone said as she faced Remus.

"No problem, you looked cold." Remus answered as he stared into her eyes. "Look Sim I have a few things that I have to tell you." Remus stated s he took a few steps closer to her.

"Remus you don't have to say anything, your actions have spoken loud and clear." Simone answered as she took the jacket off and handed it back to him. She walked around him and headed towards the front door.

"Simone please, I really need to talk to you!" Remus shouted after her. She stopped in her tracks and seemed to be contemplating on whether or not she should stay, she turned around and took a few step towards him, with plenty space in between them. Remus, however ignored this and walked right up to her. He reached around her and placed his jacket over her shoulders once more, but this time she seemed to be clutching onto it for dear life.

"First off, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to be such a jerk and there is no excuse for me ignoring you."

"No I get it I really do, you don't have to try to spare my feelings now, you pretty much crushed them weeks ago." Simone replied, fighting the urge to cry.

"It's not like that Simone. I heard everything you said to me that night in the hospital, I really did. And after that night, after that night all that I could think of, all that I could hear were the words you told me. But you don't understand I was and still am afraid."

"Of what Remus?" Simone felt her voice rising. "What part don't you understand about me knowing your secret? Unless if you have something else that your not telling us."

"No there's nothing else, but you could get hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt. Look at what happened to you a few weeks ago." Remus tried to reason.

"Remus, that was not because of you. That was because of me and my stupidity; it had nothing to do with you!" Simone shouted, her voice was full of desperation.

"But why did you run off, who was the cause of that." Remus shouted back, but then he lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "Simone I would be telling the lie of the century if I said that I didn't have feelings for you, that I am not attracted to you, but I…Can't…Do…This… Not right now at least. All I can offer you right now is my friendship, and I am praying that you will accept it and promise to be patient with me." Remus had a hopeful look in his eye, as he hoped that Simone wouldn't send him to hell instead.

"I have no choice now do I?" Simone sighed after a few moments silence.

"Well you could always say no and discontinue our friendship, but I hope that you won't choose that." Remus laughed nervously.

"Friends." Simone sighed. "Now can I please get a hug?"

"Only if I could get a dance." He smiled.

"deal." Simone smiled as she led him inside. She wasn't exactly happy with the current arrangements but it was better than nothing...

Lily hadn't noticed the boy that was just a few feet behind her. Sensing another presence she turned around only to come face to face with the one that she was both hoping and dreading to see. For a moment she stopped breathing as she had no choice but to notice how handsome he was. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a long scarf hanging around his neck that matched the color of his eyes exactly. He had a mischievous smile on as he noticed her staring at him.

"Lily, long time no see. Where have you been?" He smiled. Lily immediately snapped back to reality, her queasiness was suddenly gone, but it was only replaced by anger.

"Where have I been? I am not the one who decided to go into hiding." Lily replied dryly as she turned back around to look at the snow.

"Aren't you cold?" James asked out of the blue. In response Lily only shook her head no. 

"So are you actually mad at me?" James asked seriously. Once again she hook her head no.

"Are you talking to me?"… silence

"It was very original." Lily remarked after about ten seconds of silence.

"I knew you would like it." James smiled. "So?" this was the moment of truth.

"So how long have you felt this way?" Lily asked abruptly.

"That's not what I was looking for." James replied. "Well from what I've been told by my fellow marauders, I always did, and seeing you here tonight I think they're right." James smiled as he noticed some color in her face.

"Besides Evans, I am good for you." James grinned.

"How do you figure that?" Lily asked cautiously.

"I made you blush, now you don't have to walk around here looking like a vampire." James ducked, barely missing a punch. He grabbed her wrist and brought closer to him.

"Do you honestly believe that we could work out? I mean we did spend most of our lives hating each other" Lily asked in a whisper, staring in his eyes.

"I don't think we ever actually hated each other, well at least I can speak for myself. I just like bothering you, and yes I think that we could definitely work out, but that's only if you want it to." James answered; he didn't like the fact that she was taking so long to answer.

"What do I say to someone who sends me flying pigs, which were so cute by the way, and confesses his feelings Christmas night outside in the snow?" Lily pretended to think then took a step closer to him, so that now she could feel his breath tickling her forehead. "James Potter I would love to be your girlfriend!" Lily half shouted as she jumped on him and hugged him.

She couldn't help but say yes, everything in her body and mind told her that if she rejected him she would be making the biggest mistake of her life. They were both grinning from ear to ear. Then out there in the winter cold it happened for the second time in her life, he kissed her. But there was a difference, this one if even possible was better than the first. His lips gently landed on hers. Lily felt herself tiptoeing until she couldn't go any higher. He noticed this and smirked into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she entwined her hands around his neck, and there during their first kiss as a couple it began to snow lightly. When they pulled apart James could hear the band starting up a new song. It was a lovely song that only featured a harp, piano, and a violin. The song was actually quite slow but yet it seemed so romantic.

"Well would you like to dance?" James asked, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"I would love to." Lily sighed. "This song is beautiful." Lily remarked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began the dance. This moment didn't seem real to either of them…

"Now where did that boy disappear off to?" Mrs. Potter huffed as she searched for her son. "Now who left this door…open?" Mrs. Potter ended the last bit in a whisper as she watched her son dancing out on the terrace with Lily. She took a few steps back. "Oh this is wonderful! I have to tell Rose!" Mrs. Potter felt that she could jump for joy. A couple of people watched as their hostess practically ran into the dining room. She spotted her husband waiting for her. "Mona what's wrong?"

"Anthony the most splendid thing has happened. Come on you have to see for yourself." Mrs. Potter dragged her husband along on her search for the Evans. "Rose! Adam! I have something to show you all follow me." The curious people followed the woman, she motioned for them to be quiet and she pointed towards the terrace. The four parents peeked around the open French doors and saw Lily and James dancing, holding on to each other as if their life depended on it. It reminded them all of when they first met their spouse, and how blissfully happy they were and still are. Mrs. Evans led her husband to the dance floor and they too enjoyed the song, the Potters were right behind them. In fact it seemed that every married or dating couple was out on the dance floor.

"At last." Mr. and Mrs. Potter sighed.

"At last." Mr. and Mrs. Evans whispered to each other.

AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!


	19. Going Too Far

James and Lily spent the remainder of the evening out on the terrace, not bothering to go back inside. Around twelve thirty Mrs. Potter went and told Lily that her parents were getting ready to leave, all the while smiling like a mad person to them both.

"So I guess she knows." Lily said when they were alone again.

"She always knows what's going on, it's kind of scary." James smiled.

"I'm fairly sure that your dad knows, I'm not too sure if she would tell my parents though.The rest of the marauders know… So that leaves Simone and Raven." Lily remarked.

"I'm sure Remus may have hinted what was going on to Simone at some point during the evening." James replied.

"Oh how I wish that those two would get together and get it over with." Lily sighed.

"In time, he can't push away his feelings forever. He really does like her, he's just scared." James replied as he pulled Lily up from her seat.

"But of what?" Lily threw her hands in the air in frustration. "It can't be the whole were wolf thing." Lily said the last part in a whisper.

"That's because it's not because of that. I think that he's just scared. He's never liked any one as much as he does her. And we all know that he doesn't exactly have the most outgoing personality in of the group." James tried to reason.

"No matter how hard I try, I will never understand that boy." Lily sighed as she lightly dug her shoe into the snow.

"No one ever will." James replied as he watched her.

"So I guess its just Raven. Are you going to tell her tonight?" Lily asked, turning back to face him, regaining her smile.

"You know what? I don't think I will."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"We should have a little fun with her." James grinned evilly.

"Why?"

"Don't tell me that you never figured it out." James crossed his arms over his chest, by Lily's blank stares he figured that had no idea of what he was speaking of. "They've all been plotting for us to get together for a while now." James smiled at the look on her face.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Well I had my suspicions, and slowly everything started coming together. Then Sirius confirmed that I was right, and how my sister is hell bent on getting us together. So I figure why not make her sweat it out? We'll tell her when we get back to school." James shrugged. "Besides it will be a good lesson for her, she has to realize that she can' control everyone's destiny." James stated.

"You're horrible."

"Yet I have a feeling that you're still going to go along with my plan." James smirked.

"Of course, I said you were horrible, I didn't say you were wrong." Lily smirked in return.

"Do you want me to walk you to you're door?" James asked.

"Not if your going to hide this from Raven."

"Oh." He frowned.

"But when you tell her, you can walk me to any door you like." Lily smiled coyly, which immediately brought a smile to the boy's face.

"Bye James." Lily tip toed quickly and kissed him on the cheek before scurrying off to meet her parents.

That night after much pressing of the matter, Mrs. Evans finally got it out of her daughter that she and James were now official.

"Are you happy now?" Mr. Evans asked as he and his wife got ready for bed.

"Ecstatic." Mrs. Evans beamed at her husband.

"He's a good kid, and he has his head in the right place, but that doesn't mean that I won't be having a talk with him.

"Now Adam don't you dare embarrass her, I will not have you ruining something this important.

"Rose, calm down. I like him, I promise to go easy on him." Mr. Evans assured his wife as they settled in bed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Lily crept out of bed and made her way expertly in the dark over to her window. She pushed her curtains aside slightly as she looked into James' room. His window was closed but she could make out three shadows moving around back and forth. She smiled to herself and went back to bed; still cant believing what happened that night.

The next day at the Potter household there was chaos everywhere. House elves were rushing around trying to put the house back to its original state. Raven how ever decided that it was now or never. She walked by her brother's room where she could here her boyfriend making a ruckus as usual. She considered telling him that she going to tell her parents about them, but if she lingered any longer she would loose the little nerve she had in the first place. She walked downstairs to the room where both her parent's used as an office. She straightened herself out and knocked on the door, when her father called to enter she exhaled and bravely walk inside.

"Hello darling." Her mother greeted her daughter as she looked over her newspaper.

"Hey mom and dad." Raven chuckled nervously.

"Is there something that you would like to tell us?" Mr. Potter asked looking up from the papers he was signing.

"Um yeah, I have something I need to tell you guys." Raven paused trying to come up with something.

"What is it dear?" Her mother asked, knowing what this was all about.

"I was just wondering, what do you think of Sirius?" Raven tried to ask casually.

Keeping a straight face Mrs. Potter responded "He's a good kid, a little weird, but he's a good kid."

"He's also a bit of a trouble maker, and soon he's going to have to realize that he can not always act this way." Upon seeing his daughter start to frown he added "But that's most likely because, well we all know what his family is like. For some one in his situation he's doing pretty well at keeping his head on straight." 

"Well that's good to hear." Raven sighed.

"Is that why you came in here? To find out what we think about a boy that we have known for most of his life?" Mrs. Potter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well kind of, you see I came here to tell you… Oh never mind." Raven mentally cursed herself for being scared as she walked towards the door; she had her hand on the knob when her mother spoke.

"Did your coming here have anything to do with the fact that you and Sirius have been dating for the past four months?" Raven cringed at the words and froze in her spot, she slowly turned around getting ready to be yelled at, but there was silence.

"How did you guys find out?" Raven practically whispered.

"That's not important, what's important is why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mr. Potter asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to or anything like that. I just was worried that you guys wouldn't approve." Raven began shifting uncomfortably.

"The only thing that we don't approve of is the fact that you were not honest with us from the beginning." Mrs. Potter sighed as she put her paper down.

"So you're not mad?" Raven asked cautiously.

"No Raven, we are not mad." Her father replied.

"And you approve?" Raven asked, a smile creeping onto her face."

"Well that depends. Does he act like the gentleman that we have raised him to be? Does he respect you? And does he treat you like the princess that you are?" her mother asked, already knowing the answer.

"More than anyone ever could." Raven smiled as she thought of the boy upstairs.

"Then that's all that matters." Her mother smiled.

"Oh you guys are the best!" Raven ran over and gave each of her parents a hug and a kiss. She was definitely relieved. She ran to the door getting ready to leave, when her father called out to her "By the way I will be having a talk with him very soon." Raven turned around to look at her parents once more "I guess that's fair." Raven replied although it was clear that she was nervous.

When Raven opened the door she was practically ran over by one of the house elves. "Miss Potter I am glad I found you! urgent letter!" The house elf bowed and rushed out of the room.

"Oh are you kidding me?"

"Raven what is it?" Her father asked.

"Mandatory Quidditch practice…Today, in thirty minutes! The day after Christmas! Oh this boy has lost his mind completely." Raven huffed as she stormed out of the office and upstairs to her brother's room.  
"Did you get this piece of crap?" Raven asked as she barged into her brother's room.

"Yeah, we just got it." Sirius mumbled as walked over to greet his girlfriend.

"Gee I'm glad that I'm not on the team." Remus said to no one in particular.

"Wonder if Lils got her letter yet?" James asked no one in particular. Before the words even got a chance to settle in the air some one was heard next door, who was without a doubt Lily, shouting something along the lines of "Is he out of his mind?"

"I think it would be safe to say yes." Remus mused, he then looked around. "Where's Simone?"

"She went over to Lily's house. If I'm not mistaken she's going to sleep over there tonight and then she's going back home tomorrow."

"Oh." Disappointment was all over Remus' face.

Everyone turned their attention to James' window, there was someone/something knocking, which didn't make sense since they were on the second floor. Remus pulled the curtains aside a bit to look at what was causing the sound. "I swear, sometimes I really do think this girl has lost her mind." Remus sighed as he opened the two doors. Lily came flying in on her broom abruptly stopping and jumping off, not looking too happy.

"For Christ sakes Evans, this is a muggle neighborhood. What if you were seen?" Remus asked.

"Oh relax Remus its not like I flew down the street. Can you believe this? It has to be a prank." Lily remarked as she straightened herself out, her cheeks were pink from being exposed to the cold air, or maybe it was he fact that James was staring at her.

"Afraid not." James answered as he took a seat at his desk.

"Lils did you leave Simone alone at your house?" Raven asked.

"No, I just opted for the sensible route." Simone panted, is obvious that she had ran. As soon as she entered the room she plopped down on James' unmade bed.

"Is she dead?" Sirius asked as he started poking at the still figure. "ah she lives." Sirius declared when she shooed away his hand.

"We need to be leaving soon." Raven sighed. "Where are we supposed to be going anyway?"

"It says to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron and from there we take a Port key to some field that he found." James answered we might as well get changed. You guys coming?" James directed the last part to Simone and Remus.

"Nah I think I'll go to Diagon Alley instead, I have some supplies that I need to restock on." Remus responded.

"And Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter invited me to go out with them today." Simone responded as she sat up.

"She did?" Raven and Lily chorused.

"Yeah just before I walked out the door Lily's mom invited me just in case I didn't want to go to practice. That's if you guys don't mind." She quickly added.

"No go ahead, just make sure she gets me something." Raven replied as she walked out to her room to go change.

"Yeah I don't mind either." Lily replied as she mounted her broom.

"For the sake of the magic community Lillian just walk!" Simone half shouted.

"Fine." Lily hopped off her broom.

"Oh you two can stop acting like the other isn't there now, Raven is in her room." Sirius smiled at James and Lily. Lily quickly ran over to James and threw her arms round him.

"Okay come on you still need to go home change and get to Diagon Alley in twenty minutes." Remus pried the two apart and pushed Lily out the door. Ten minutes later the four teens were standing in the dark leaky cauldron with the other two members. All were waiting for the captain.

"Okay guys thanks for coming on such short notice." Chandler walked into the pub holding onto a teddy bear. "Everyone please grab hold quickly, we have ten seconds."

"A bear, how manly of you." Sirius smirked at his captain. Five seconds later everyone felt a tug at their navel and they were soon standing on a snow covered field.

"Chandler where are we?" Lily asked cautiously.

"On a field." Chandler replied.

"Really?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Scotland." Chandler replied nonchalantly.

"Scotland?!" Everyone shouted.

"Relax besides the property is owned by a wizarding family, so we can fly freely."

"Chandler what's the deal here?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's the day after Christmas for crying out loud." One of the Chasers added.

"Okay well as you all know this year for the Quidditch Cup there is a battle for the first time between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to get a chance to play Hufflepuff for the Cup."

"You brought us to another country just to tell us something we already knew!" Raven took a threatening step towards the captain.

"No hold on." He took a step back. "It seems that there have been new arrivals at Hogwarts during the break. The Watson brothers, Perhaps you heard of them?"

"Wait you mean THE Watson brothers? The Watson brothers who have an automatic contract with the Chudley Canons as soon as they're done with school? Do you mean those Watson brothers?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yep, due to rising negative activities, their parents took them out of Durmstrang, and due to pressuring from their parents they have already been sorted."

"Well?" The third chaser asked.

"Robert Watson was made a sixth year Ravenclaw…And his brother Emmanuel was made a fifth year same house. Now Emmanuel has decided to wait until next season to join the team but his brother did not. Gray was so excited that he kicked off his seeker just so that he could be on the house team."

"So you want us to spend our break practicing just because of one person even if it were the both of them this would be stupid. Oh this is ridiculous; you might as well tell us that you have no faith in us." Raven threw her hands in the air.

"It's not that I just want us to be prepared, besides we haven't practice in this weather type all season." Chandler chuckled nervously.

"Chandler you are walking on thin ice." Sirius said to the seventh year as he and the others mounted their brooms.

"More thing, uh Lily how are you?" Chandler walked over to the red head.

"Well I could be at home in my bed." Lily replied pointedly.

"Now I have been thinking that maybe…Well you have working hard…"

"Oh don't even." Lily replied, anger starting to make way in he voice.

"It's nothing personal Evans it's just that he's much bigger than you and you're a girl, so that's already two disadvantages." The captain tried to reason.

"Wait are you saying that you want to replace me on the team because I am a girl!" Lily shouted, immediately catching the attention of her fellow players, causing them all to fly back down. If there was one thing that Lily hated that was gender discrimination.

"No, no never." Chandler shifted his weight uncomfortably as everyone on the team landed back on the ground.

"What?" Raven asked in an almost whisper.

"You want to get rid of Lils?" Sirius asked not believing the boy.

"No of course not I was just going to tell her that she needs to do more individual training. You know because this guy is more experienced." Chandler lied.

"You really are treading on thin ice." Lily warned before she took off into the air.

James was right on her tail, shouting for her to stop. She didn't stop until she was about a hundred feet in the air and down the field. "Are you okay Lils?" James asked cautiously, but she wasn't listening she was too busy muttering to herself. He flew a little bit closer to her to hear what exactly she was saying.

"Imagine the nerve of him that an Evans can't take on some punk from Durmstrang. I mean I don't see what the big deal about them is. If they were such good players, how come Bulgaria didn't even try to recruit them?" Lily muttered bitterly.

"Oh come on, don't pay any mind to him. He's just getting nervous, this is his last year and he wants to win everything. What he's forgetting though is that we've been winning all season, and that you're one of the best players on the team whose been making it so. He's just afraid of the fact that their new and he hasn't anytime to study them and their techniques."

Lily smiled at him; dating James Potter was definitely not something she was going to regret. "One of the best?" Lily inquired.

"Sorry doll, but no one is better than yours truly." James smirked. He flew back to the ground in an attempt at trying to avoid her hitting him, but she was right on his tail.

"Thanks James." Lily stopped suddenly.

"For what?"

"Thanks for cheering me up. I'll train so hard that when we win our match against Ravenclaw I'll make him feel stupid for ever considering the option of getting a guy to replace me." Lily smirked in self satisfaction at her plan.

"Lily you don't have to, you're good enough." James tried to reason, but it was a lost cause.

"James I don't want to be good enough, I want to be the best." Lily glared at the captain who was on the other side of the field getting an earful from all the other players. James and Lily flew over to rejoin the group.

"Are we going to get started anytime soon?" Lily asked, coldness dripping from her tone.

"Yeah, I'll release the balls." The captain muttered, he was already stressed out and they hadn't even begun practice yet. The quaffle and the bludgers were released and the rest of the team started their practice.

"Are you going to release the snitch anytime soon?" Lily asked impatiently, she was the only one who was still on the ground. She was leaning lazily against her broomstick watching Raven and Sirius taking turns protecting their team mates while the other hits the bludgers in random directions.

"Listen Lily, I am really sorry for acting like a jerk I'm just…" Lily barely listened to what he was saying. He was saying something familiar to what James had said but yet it seemed more genuine coming out of James' mouth.

"Can you just release the snitch?" Lily cut him off.

"Right um well actually I have some directions for you." He started nervously, he quickly looked at her to see if she objected but she was silently watching James passing the quaffle around.

"Okay so, what I'm going to do is release the snitch and I want you to do three laps around the field before you go searching for it. I want you to repeat that process until you can catch the snitch five times in ten minutes or less. When you have accomplished that, if there is still time, I want you to start on catching it eight times in fifteen minutes or less." He didn't receive an objection, actually she didn't say anything at all she just mounted her broom and patiently waited for him to release the snitch. When he did she kicked off and started her laps.

Practice basically went like this for the next six hours. At random points during practice her team mates would stop and stare in awe as she sped around the field, not letting the cold get to her. Everyone else was barely able to move. Within the first hour Lily managed to catch the snitch five times in four minutes flat, and two hours later she managed to catch the snitch another ten times in eight minutes. Something that she honestly thought before that day was impossible. After that Lily would just throw the snitch in a random direction and speed off after it until she heard Chandler shout that practice was over.

"Okay guys this was a great warm up, now next practice will be in two days and we will spend that time running and doing land exercises so you can leave your broomsticks at home." Everyone threw him venomous looks before grabbing onto the port key. They were all once again in the dark Leaky Cauldron and noticed that it was practically empty. Raven looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost ten. With out saying good bye to their captain very one took turns using the fireplace to get home. This was how the rest of their vacation was used; practice on top of practice on top of practice.

On their last day of their break the girls' fathers decided to have their talk with the new boyfriends. Raven knew that it was more than likely going to happen today and she had yet to tell Sirius.

"Come in." James yelled from the other side of the door. Raven walked in to her brother's room only to find no Sirius.

"Where's Sirius?" Raven asked.

"Geez sis, you can't even go a few hours without seeing him?"

"Oh go sod off, this is important." Raven replied.

"What's important?" Raven turned around to find Sirius walking out of James' bathroom. It was obvious that he had just taken a shower because his hair was still wet and lying down.

"Okay so I should have told you this when it happened, but then we had to go to quidditch practice and I kind of forgot about it, and I know it's going to come up some time today, so I wanted you to hear it from me first so that you aren't caught off guard. Do you understand?"

"Yeah , I think so. Now what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I told mom and dad about us." Raven blurted out as quickly as possible.

"You did what?" All three boys asked.

"What did they say?" Sirius asked weakly.

"They weren't mad, actually they told me that they've known since November."

"November? But how?" Remus asked.

"They wouldn't say." Raven sighed.

"Are you sure they weren't mad?" Sirius asked carefully, when Raven shook her head no a grin spread across his face. "So they really do like me." Sirius announced.

"Well I wouldn't go off celebrating just yet; daddy wants to talk to you?"

"Ah I'm not worried." Sirius waved her off… "Wait should I be?" He asked.

"I don't know, but tell me how it goes." Raven smiled and walked out.

That afternoon Lily stood outside her father's office, pacing for the past five minutes, wondering what her dad was saying to James. Another five minutes passed and Lily heard a loud thud, it was soon followed by loud laughing. James came out of the office wiping tears away, while trying to stop laughing.

"James what happened?" Lily asked.

"Aw man, now he is a great guy." James replied as he walked out of the house, not even throwing lily a second glance.

"Daddy what was that?" Lily asked.

"Aw man, now that is a great kid." Her father rambled on as he made his way up the stairs. Next door something similar was going on with Mr. Potter and Sirius.

Their first Monday back Lily and James decided to start having their fun with Raven. They planned to tell her at dinner that night, but not with out messing with her head starting at breakfast.

"Rave you will never believe what's just happened!" Lily came bouncing into the Great Hall.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I have a new boyfriend." Lily beamed at her shocked best friend, everyone was enjoying her reaction.

"What? Who? Didn't you just break up with what's his face?" Raven asked outraged.

"Yeah but that was like two months ago." Lily frowned slightly at the thought of Eddie, and what a waste of time he was.

"Well who is it?" Raven asked bitterly.

Lily smiled at her best friend. "Well he's smart; he's at the top of most of his classes. He's nice and I've arranged for him to meet you all tonight at dinner. Oh Rave I think that you're really going to like him."

"Isn't that just peachy?" Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." Lily answered, choosing to ignore her friend's attitude.

"Well congratulations are in order for both of us." James announced.

"What do you mean mate?" Sirius asked going along with everything.

"Well Rave, remember that I was hinting that I might find someone soon?"

"Yeah." Raven whimpered.

"Well I asked her out today. And she said yes." James announced.

"I need to get to class." Raven announced bitterly as she packed her things and walked out of the Great Hall. When she was gone everyone joined in laughing; only feeling slightly guilty about what they were doing. All through out their classes and in between their classes Raven kept a sharp eye out for any indications as to whom these two people were but she spotted no one.

Later on, Raven took as long as humanly possible to get to the Great Hall. When she sat down she noticed that Lily wasn't in sight and James was talking to Chandler near the teacher's table. She took this as her opportunity to "talk" with the rest of the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Raven hissed as she took her usual seat.

"What are you talking about?" Simone asked.

"You! All of you not caring at the fact that Lily and James are now dating people that are not each other."

"Well just because we don't show it, it doesn't mean that we don't care, we're just waiting to see who it is, then we'll make our judgment." Remus tried to reason.

"Yeah let's just relax." Sirius put his arm around his girlfriend. At that moment Lily came bouncing into the Great Hall for the second time that day. James saw her and began laughing at the overly amount of enthusiasm she was showing.

"Hey guys, are you ready to meet him?"

"What ever." Raven sighed as she pushed away her plate of food. She crossed her arms over the table and rested her head upon them. Lily waved James to come over, when he stood right behind Lily as she tapped her best friend on the shoulder. Raven lifted her head only to see her brother.

"What? You're going to present your girlfriend too? Well you might as well go get her." Raven mumbled as she put her head back down. Everyone just stared at her in amazement at the fact that she hadn't caught on. James then wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and brought her closer to him, this had attracted most of the female attention of the great hall. This time Simone called for Raven to turn around. Raven turned around and stared at the scene before her for a few seconds with a blank stare.

"Oh come on Raven!" Sirius yelled in frustration. Then she understood, her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Oh my goodness, are you serious?" Raven jumped out of her seat. "Oh if this is just some sick joke please tell me now." Raven looked expectantly from the red head to her brother.

"We're for real." James replied.

"Prove it." Raven said eyeing them skeptically.

"What don't you believe us?" Lily asked, but before she could get a response James dipped his new girlfriend and kissed her in front of the entire school, both of them smiling into the kiss.

"Oh my…" Raven stood there speechless. "You all knew didn't you?" Raven turned her attention to the rest of her friends.

"Of course we just wanted to mess with you." Sirius grinned.

"And to teach you a lesson not to interfere in other people's lives." Remus added.

"Lesson learned." Raven smiled as they all took their seats. Lily then told her that he had actually asked her at the party on Christmas day and that the note she received the day they left for home was from him. Later on towards the end of dinner, Dumbledore took this as an opportunity to introduce the two new students. In Lily's opinion she didn't see what was so special about them, they both looked pretty average. Robert, the eldest, had short brown hair and brown eyes. There was no warmth in them but there was also no hatred, they were just there staring at everyone, the same went for his brother. Emmanuel also had brown hair, but he wore his in short spikes. They weren't noticeably muscular, but they weren't thin. "There's nothing special about them." Lily was the first to speak amongst her friends.

"We'll find out for sure at the match." Sirius remarked.

END O' CHAPPIE!!!!!


End file.
